Life Will Throw You a Blizzard
by MaliJo
Summary: After a visit into Arendelle, Jack reunites with his childhood friend who has mixed emotions about him coming to her. Love conquers all hate but can love prevent the terrible things that life throws at them, at Elsa? Will the very thing that brought them together destroy them?
1. Alone

**A/N: This is my first chapter, I hope you enjoy this! No angst yet but there are sad chapters to come but I won't spoil :) Please don't skip the introduction (This) because it is very important to the story. I hope to make this a beautiful story and you will enjoy it too! Ok, I'll be quiet now...**

_Arendell in Norway, 1793 (Princess Elsa is eight years old, Jack has been on Earth as a spirit for 103 years)_

Elsa, the shivering young princess sat in the corner of her room, surrounded by blue streaks of light. She turned her face away and closed her eyes. She hoped once she could open them and she was normal. She didn't want to be left in the darkness, alone as a monster but she thought and was told that it was right so she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone.

The painful memory of striking her sister with an icy blade was forever stained upon her mind and heart. Knowing that her younger sister was lying in the room next to her in frozen pain made Elsa shiver in the moonlight and snowflakes that floated in the cool winter air of her presence. As tears fell like boulders from her eyes, they froze in mid-air and smashed once they hit the hard surface of the ground.

She had been crying for days on end and kept on glancing down to her hands, realising with every second how powerful and… dangerous she was. The fear she now held of being a monster started to scrape at her insides just like a beast

Anna was always smiling, so full of life and joy and wonder, she was a free spirit, everything Elsa wanted to be. But her powers forbid her to do so. Snow, ice, wind? It wasn't worth it to Elsa, she dreamed most of being able to carry her sister on her shoulders and run around the palace grounds or kiss her mother and father goodnight without hurting them or anyone else around.

Elsa walked over to the long mirror opposite her bed, standing tall and shiny, reflecting sparkling snow in icy rays across her large, lonely room. As she was face to face with her reflection she examined her platinum blonde braid which hung like a stocking behind her back and her uneven fringe, obscuring her forehead.

She was about three metres away from her reflection staring back at it coldly. Elsa gritted her teeth together, narrowed her eyes and projected her hand infront of her, quickly resulting in cold snowy blue flames to shoot out and smash into the mirror. The mirror broke in many distorted pieces and then crumbled to the floor. Elsa was breathing heavily as the shards of mirror shattered to the ground.

Just like her now broken mirror, she crumbled down on her knees and once again started crying. She was all alone in that room, that night when the cold winds howled against her window. She glanced up across her room, searching for comfort, something to soothe her heart for at least the night.

She caught a glimpse of her toy box which she hadn't opened for months. It was full of dolls and books and wooden toys. She used to play with them all day but of course with Anna. The young princess crawled over to the box and reached her hand in to fumble around with small pop-up books and wooden animal figures. Her fingers gently rolled across a familiar well-used book which had been slightly stained and teared over the years. It read '_The tales of Jack Frost." _Elsa studied the book slowly, gathering memories of her mother reading it to her and Anna before they went to bed on cold winter nights. She remembered how magic the story was each winter night she read it to her and her sister. Especially when patterns of frost appeared on her window in spiraled fern shapes during the night or early in the morning. Anna would gasp and Elsa would sit listening intently, grabbing her feet whilst Anna acted out Jack Frost freezing a big cold and salty wave crashing upon a lighthouse. As Elsa stroked the illustrations gently, a thin layer of frosty ice trailed across the page.

In the picture he had long and spiky turquoise hair and light blue skin with a long white staff which had a large snow quartz hanging off it on a silver chain. "Wow… magic" Anna used to say. Elsa sat there in silence, smiling a faint smile. For all those years Elsa had believed someone who was like her existed, she wasn't completely alone. There was someone amazing and magical watching over her like a guardian.

The book seemed pointless to her now. She examined it quickly before throwing it across the room is disbelief. "If you can save a whole city, why not me?!" she cursed at the book that was opened to a random page and upside down on the cold floor. She bent down to sob some more until she heard a magical tinkle and crack across her window.

She rose back to her feet and padded towards the enchanted sound and placed her hand against the cool glass and watched as small patterns on thin ice shot of from her fingers, creating a long handprint. She took her hand away and pressed her forehead against the glass and sighed. She heard the tinkle once more and looked up to see the pattern of a snowflake spreading across the window all in frost. She then saw stars and heart shapes circling around the remaining clear glass like a blank canvas.

She frowned and peered in closer to the frosty patterns. "What the…" she started. Suddenly she noticed the same fern spiral appeared in front of her very eyes. The same spiral she saw when she was young, reading the story. Her mind buzzed with possible explanations but she couldn't quite grasp her mind around a reasonable answer.

She turned round to the book she had recently tossed to the other side of the room against her long cabbage-pink coloured throne and then turned around to face the sparkling shapes once more. She covered her shocked expression with her left hand and opened her mouth to a faint whisper. "Jack Frost…" she gasped. Suddenly the wind howled hard against her windows and Elsa turned away as it blew them open with a tremendously strong force.

When Elsa was sure that the sudden gust of wind had died down she turned to face a tall but light figure perched on the windowsill. As Elsa blinked to help her adjust her eyes to the early blue light of the morning she noticed that the dark figure was a boy, carrying a long stick. Elsa quickly lifted her hand, gesturing to the boy to keep his distance, she had powers and wasn't afraid to use them to people who would be a threat to her.

The boy faintly chuckled and jumped in slow motion to the floor, slowly walking into the light, out of the shadows. Elsa remained on the floor with her arm outstretched, shivering with fear. He bent down, exposing his face to the last moonlight that was slowly fading into the morning sun. Elsa scanned his features with her aqua-coloured eyes. She noticed his eyes were a murky blue and his hair was pearly white which complimented his teeth perfectly. He was wearing a royal-blue hoodie which was dusted in snow and normal dark beige trousers, he also wore no shoes. Elsa also noticed that he was carrying a long curved staff with him.

"I won't hurt you" he smiled holding out his hand. Elsa thought she was supposed to shake it formally, thinking that is what a princess should do but before she could place it in his, a small snowflake appeared out of his palm, swirling in a miniature blizzard. Elsa gazed at the snowflake instantly amazed."You're really real…" she laughed "you are, you are I knew it!" Elsa stood up and danced around the room in glee. Jack chuckled quietly, he wanted to get up and dance with her. After all, she was his first believer. Never had he been able to talk to anyone. It was hard for him to keep his excitement wrapped up when he wanted to let it out.

The young happy girl suddenly came to a halt. "But… Why are you here?" she asked. Jack stared at her and walked over to her before bending down to her level. "Elsa, I know you're upset" he paused "about your powers…" Elsa's smile faded and she tilted her head at ground.

"Oh…" Elsa stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Elsa, I've watched you and come to your window every time you read aloud about me, I always listened all the time to your laughs and I hate it that your smile rarely shows anymore" he explained. Elsa's eyes widened and flickered with recognition."That was you… at the window?!" she breathed. Jack gave a gentle nod.

"I've also seen the bad moments when you cried and shouted" he continued, gesturing to the mirror that was in pieces on the floor. "Elsa, your magic is beautiful and amazing, it may take you many years to realise this but you can't hide it, let it go" he said quietly. Elsa took a few moments to process his words threw her head which was buzzing with mixed emotions. "You're wrong, I'm a monster" she finally said.

"No, you're not!" Jack argued "don't ever say that."

"But it's true, I hurt my sister last week…"

"Anna?" Jack asked. Elsa nodded quietly.

"Yes, and now she's in a room all by herself afraid, sad, lonely and hurt and it's all my fault!" Elsa sobbed, tears starting to prickle her eyes once more. Jack felt a punch through his heart. He outstretched his arms for the girl to run to and she did. He rocked her gently, telling her in small whispers and sounds to calm down.

"Be careful, I might hurt you…" she sniffed.

"I'm a spirit with nearly the same powers as you, there's not much you can do" he smiled. Elsa looked at him with a surprised expression but didn't break the hug, she felt a ping of relief in her heart that he _was_ realand it wasn't all in her head, she wasn't alone. "So Jack Frost…" she started

"Call me Jack" he chuckled.

"You don't look a thing like in my book" she sniffed, drying her tears. Jack looked over to the book that had been flung to the throne. He waved his hand once towards him, bringing a wind from the open window to drag it towards him. Once it was in his reach, he opened it's pages and started scanning through them with Elsa sat on his lap, smiling.

"How insulting!" he laughed, flicking through the pages and looking at each new pose of the blue man on the paper. Elsa giggled at his comment and took the book away. "Hmm...Jack, how old are you?" she asked curiously. Jack looked around for a suitable answer but decided to come out with the total and utter truth. "One-hundred and three" he said proudly.

"Wow… That's very old!" Elsa gasped followed by another girlish giggle.

"Lucky the age doesn't show though, and I must say, I have learnt a few valuable lessons in my time" he joked. Elsa suddenly broke the laughter with a serious question, setting a new strange atmosphere.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" she asked, breaking the hug in his lap.

"I have to…" he said slowly. Elsa's smile faded.

"But why?" she protested. Jack pointed outside to the bright and bold glowing moon.

"I have a job to do, I must serve the man in the moon, with frost" he said in a posh voice. Elsa looked puzzled, wondering who the man in the moon could be. She turned to face where Jack was pointing, considering that what he said was a joke, knowing already that his personality was cheeky and playful.

"You're lying…" Elsa frowned.

"Nope" he said, standing up. "It's the truth, in fact... the man in the moon told me that I was Jack Frost." Elsa watched his serious glare and decided he was telling the truth.

"You will visit me though…?" she asked hopefully. Jack hesitated and scratched the back of his neck, worriedly. "I promise" he finally said although he was unsure if he could do it permanently.

They sat up and talked about the past and laughed quietly until morning light started to rise above the snowy Norwegian mountains on the horizon. Elsa yawned and stared up at her empty bed. "Come on" Jack laughed. He picked her up in his arms and laid her on her bed slowly before wrapping her up in soft bluebell silk covers. She stirred slightly as Jack moved a strand of blond fringe from her face.

* * *

Jack ended up visiting Elsa nearly every night and each time she seemed more happy to see him, one time they practiced building snowmen with flicks of their hands. Jack watched ask Elsa made it snow and then swirled her fingers round to create large snowballs on top of each other but gave up each time. "Jack can you teach me how to make a snowman?" she asked "a _really_ good one though!" she finished. Jack laughed.

"Well, I'm not the _snowman_ _type_ but I think it needs a touch of frost" he explained, holding out his hands to seal the snowman's body in a nice clear shape with frost, leaving a sparkly silver skin.

Elsa giggled in delight and danced around the snowman. "Olaff, Olaff, Olaff!" she cried.

"Who is Olaff?" Jack asked, edging closer to Elsa.

"Oh… Mine and Anna's snowman, we always name our snowmen Olaff and I hope one day he will be real…" she told Jack.

"But why?" he asked quietly.

"Because then maybe I can have someone to talk to" she whispered "a friend." Jack shivered at her words, feeling the same sorrow she did. He hadn't have anyone to talk to for over a century and the small conversations he shared with the Guardians wouldn't cut his longing for a friend, just like Elsa.

"I'm your friend" he finally said. Elsa smiled and nodded.

"I know, thank you" she breathed.

* * *

It was the same on each visit, they would end up staying up most of the night before Jack tucked Elsa into bed and disappeared out of the window into the morning. He would visit Elsa in the daytime if he could but Elsa had school work she would do in her room to attend to and Jack of course had to supply the world with frost and snow.

Slowly his visits got shorter and less frequent until it was a quick 'hello' once a month but then it stopped. Jack didn't exactly know why he didn't go back but he had a bad feeling about family, a familiar feeling that arose when he was around Elsa. Also, knowing that Pitch was keeping an eye on him gave him an uneasy feeling to be too close to Elsa.

Elsa stared out of the window into the night sky that was decorated in a blanket of twinkling suns. Everytime she saw a slight movement, he heart leapt, hoping that it was Jack coming to tell her another story about playing tricks on the Easter bunny or trying to break into North's workshop. But he never came.

Elsa looked up hopefully to the sky and watched the stars twinkle for a while before she saw one shoot like a silver arrow down to Earth. She was on her tip toes and pinching her arm to see if she was awake. It was a shooting star! She squeezed her eyes tight shut and concentrated on a wish which she muttered out up to the sky from her window.

"I wish I will see my friend Jack again." She then looked to the left to face the moon shining in all its galactic glory. "Please, let me see my friend again" she repeats, looking directly at it.


	2. It's a Date!

**Chapter One**

It's a Date!

_(Ten years later, Elsa is 18 and a free Queen of Arendelle)_

Jack was having the time of his life!He darted happily from country to country, lacing trees and houses with frost and ice. It was never a bore to him especially in spring, when he saw Bunnymund often to annoy. Jack found himself chasing Bunny around the world who was obviously trying to avoid Jack.

Bunnymund had tunnels which required legs to speed off into new countries. But Jack on the other hand, had the wind. The wind was at Jack's beck and call and would take Jack wherever he desired which confused him when the wind had taken him to a moist and loud green area when he had asked the wind to whoosh him to wherever Bunny was burrowed.

"Hmm… I don't work well with the amazon" Jack Chuckled, observing the environment around him. He held out his hand and frosted a large emerald green leaf only to watch it disappear in the heat that was wrapping itself around the rainforest and Jack like a blanket.

Jack looked around sheepishly, smirking. Was Bunny behind the trees? Jack thought a huge fluffy rabbit with a strong Australian accent would be visible from miles away. He felt himself sweating in the heat, he needed the cold and wind to fly, with each breath he took, the heat was dragging him down towards the floor as if he were a magnet.

Once his feet touched the floor, he sighed in annoyance and raised his eyebrows at the stupidity he had put himself through to hunt a rabbit. "Ok, ok… Bunny!" he panted for fresh air "come out wherever you are…" Jack knew that the Easter spirit was somewhere close when he could hear the bogus breath from somewhere deep in the forest, echoing through the huge bright green leaves. Suddenly a curvy brown boomerang spinned across the air, nearly slicing Jack's face into pieces from the speed. A huge, towering figure hopped out from behind one of the long tree trunks and stood angrily above a laughing Jack. He caught the boomerang that circled one of the trees before falling into his grey paws.

He walked towards Jack who had let his laugh fade into the noises of the jungle. The large rabbit's eyes were narrowed and he pointed his paw in a cursing manor to Jack.

"Mate, that's the last time you mess up my egg hunts" he said darkly. Jack started to laugh again. "Bunny… tell me, what is wrong with a Jack Frost egg?" Jack asked innocently.

"Well mate… IT'S COVERED IN ICE!" He replied furiously. Jack laughed mockingly, obviously enjoying the rage of the rabbit. "I only did one…" Jack smirked, leaning upon his staff.

"Hundred" Bunny added. Jack looked up to the sky, hoping some breeze could pass through the canopies of the tall amazon trees.

"Seems you can't fly then Frosty?" Bunnymund commented. Jack nodded, hoping that the rabbit would look past his foolishness and let him ride in the coolness of his tunnel. Jack looked at Bunny hopefully who turned his head away and frowned. "No way" he confirmed, reading the question that was flickering across Jack's eyes. Jack knew he'd have to walk to as far as he could until night if he didn't ride in Bunny's tunnel.

"Well Frost, with that cleared up… I will leave you to your 'business'" Bunnymund snickered. "You certainly will, Jack muttered under his breath. He watched Bunny intently as he tapped the ground with a large foot, opening a hole in the moist ground. Jack waited until Bunny's head then long ears had disappeared through the hole before he charged towards it and jumped in before it sealed up on the surface with a flower.

Jack felt the coolness of underground embrace him happily as he breathed in Earthly cold air. Slowly he felt his feet lift of the ground and he wasn't running anymore but flying, which was a good thing too considering that Bunny's tunnel was closing up behind Jack.

Bunnymund was too far ahead of Jack to notice that he was casually gliding behind him. Jack had never been in one of Bunnymund's tunnels and was ashamed to say, impressed by it all. Never the less, he wondered where Bunny was going and hoped that he wasn't set on travelling to North's workshop where he would, like allways… get thrown out by the large brown yetis.

His fear started to get more worrying as he felt the ground get cooler and cooler and saw ice wrapped around winding tree roots. Jack saw Bunny finally dash up and out of the tunnel before hopping away in the new land.

Before the earth walls closed in on Jack and sealed the burrow tight shut, he flew into the the air, twirling gracefully up high before hovering slowly above this new place to find where Bunny had taken him. He examined the environment, it was cold and Spring was just visiting their country so the snow was melting leaving a fresh, beautiful green land under the blanket of snow and ice.

It all seemed so familiar to Jack, the tall mountains in the background and even all the shops in the small village. "Hmm when have I been here before?" he asked himself. He went to every country that would contain his frost so not places like Africa or South America but he knew that he had definitely been here since he was in Europe.

Jack pushed off of the rock he was perched on and flew above the village, observing the familiar sights. It was punching at Jack's memory, the answer was within his reach but he couldn't quite figure it out. "Argh, it's on the tip of my tongue!" He roared to himself in frustration.

He decided maybe a few visits around town should jog his memory so he zoomed like a bullet down into the streets, stumbling once he hit the ground, losing balance and gripping onto a cart of fresh green apples. "Woah… Never been able to get the landing right" he chuckled, referring to the first time he landed on the ground from flying.

Jack noticed the language everyone was speaking but he couldn't remember what country he was in yet he had been here more than any other. Knowing that no one would see him, he made jokes and joined in on aimless conversations, waving as the person walked straight through him.

Jack wandered happily around the streets looking in the windows of all the bakeries, mostly at the cakes and pastries. Although Jack didn't need to eat, he had a sweet tooth which would act like a magnet, drawing him towards something sweet and sticky. But today he resisted the temptation and kept on trying to remember the place he was in.

Midday turned into night very quickly and Jack got tired of searching, for something or someone that was waiting here for him. He was about to fly away and return to his mischievous life until he saw two American tourists who were looking around for a place to eat. "Norway is a beautiful place" the woman said to the man beside her who was supposedly her partner who had his arm around and resting on her shoulder. "It is indeed, I only wish I could have taken you to Venice though." he chuckled and they rubbed their noses together which made Jack raise his eyebrows in amusement.

He studied their fingers and came to the conclusion that the couple were on a honeymoon by the way their faces were glowing like warm honey in the sun and their expensive rings shined in the little sunlight left. A faint smile crossed his face before they walked away.

The woman had triggered Jack's memory splendidly, he knew where he was! Norway… although Jack didn't exactly know what town he was in. Jack knew Norwegian, in fact, he knew every language so as to communicate which seemed pointless because no one heard him.

Jack continued to walk through the streets which were slowly getting dark and empty of life. He had nothing else to do and frankly had become a bit bored of annoying Bunnymund for the last one-hundred and ten years.

Loud laughter and singing echoed through the streets and Jack followed it curiously. The sound was muffled by walls but got louder once Jack got closer. He suddenly stopped and rolled his eyes. "That sounds like drunk singing" he laughed quietly, moving forward towards the bar that was called _'Snowman in Summer.'_

"What a weird name" Jack thought before entering to join the fun. The sound of singing and laughing filtered through the crack in the door and straight to Jack's ears. He laughed once he got in, he might as well join them. Everyone was having fun as Jack swooped in from the cold outside which began snowing once more.

Jack glided over to the bar to see if he could snatch a couple of pints away from someone when they weren't concentrating. He sat down on one of the stools and let his eyes explore the room before they set on what seemed to be a dancing snowman… "What the hell?" Jack frowned. A real life snowman was dancing upon the table with a small personal snow cloud hovering above it's head as he danced. A big smile covered most of his face and everyone seemed to cheer with him, singing and raising their glasses to the small cold sculpture.

"Warm hug anybody?!" the snow creature called out to the people surrounding him. The drooling men with ponytails and lop-sided hats stood up to all wrap their arms around him. The snowman laughed in delight and carried on conducting songs for them to sing and bouncing on the table. Jack didn't know what to think but never the less he thought nothing of the snowman being fake when it was very much alive in front of his eyes.

His eyes rested upon a new figure, a redhead who was slumped on the barstool, hands covering her eyes. Jack drifted over to her and took the seat next to her. He decided he'd make a conversation and answer for her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him. Judging by the faint tear that was clearly rolling down her cheek no matter how she tried to hide it, Jack's explanation for it was heartbreak or something to that effect.

"Boyfriend trouble, huh?" he asked. The girl sat up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Something like that" she laughed, trying to act happy. Jack widened his eyes and jumped up so fast, the stool crashed to the floor. "Y-you can see me?!" he stuttered. The young woman frowned at him and nodded. "Well yes, I'm not blind sir" she finally said, thinking that Jack had been mocking her. Jack laughed in amazement. "And you can hear me too?" he smiled with excitement. "I'm not deaf either…" she huffed, folding her arms.

The girl didn't look like the type to be angry but at the moment she was in an irritable mood which Jack felt he'd rather not provoke unless she turned into Bunnymund. Jack noticed she was wearing a dark green dress that had a long olive-green skirt. She had her light ginger hair loose and was fiddling with a ribbon in her hand that matched her skirt. Jack tried to calm down while the excitement of being able to talk to someone and have someone talk to him was burning down like an old flame.

"M-my names Jack" he said shakily, holding out a hand for her to shake. The girl smiled for the first time before taking his hand and shaking it politely. "My name is Anna, princess Anna" she smiled. Jack suddenly bowed down, his face flooding with embarrassment. "Oh I'm so sorry your highness, I didn't recognise you" he gasped. He heard someone chortle from above him and looked up to see Anna covering her snorts with her hand.

"Oh God Jack just stop...please!" she laughed. Jack frowned as he stood up slowly. "What's so funny?" he asked, nearly laughing himself.

"J-just don't do that again ok?" she said trying to keep her voice steady from laughter. "You're not local are you?" she finally asked after she calmed down. Jack shook his head.

"But may I say, I do recognise you from somewhere" he pointed out. She nodded and stared into Jack's eyes a bit more. "Yes… I think I know you to" she giggled.

"Hmm, once upon a dream?" Jack joked. Anna snorted again which made Jack finally laugh with herl. People started to give Anna funny looks as she talked to the seat next to her, Jack saw this and began ushering Anna out somewhere else.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Jack hesitated before taking her hand and leading her into the corner behind an extra wall where the eyes and sounds of the villagers couldn't reach. "What's going on?" she asked stubbornly, taking a seat on a maroon-coloured couch.

"Nothing it's just you might look a bit crazy…" Jack sighed with relief.

"Excuse me?" she said, hands on her hips.

"N-no I mean you're not! It's just you're not talking to anyone" Jack tried to spit out in a clear flow of words but they came out an awkward stutter.

"I'm talking to _you_" she corrected him. Jack felt it hard to explain that to the other people she would look like she was mad for talking to nothing they could see but he decided to drop the idea and let her find out for herself. "Just, nevermind, can I buy you a drink?" Jack chuckled. Anna looked up and pouted in thought before smiling. "I'll take that as a yes then?" Jack smirked and walking away to get one. "Actually it means get the biggest pint there is!" she giggled.

"Sure thing!" He called after her.

Jack knew he couldn't actually buy her anything since he couldn't talk to people. So he scanned the bar counter and hovered above two large men before snatching two full fresh pints from in front of them when their faces were turned. Being careful not to spill the drinks, he landed slowly back on his feet and padded over towards Anna who was sat in the same spot patiently. He made sure he didn't look back at the men but everyone else was far too busy singing and being drunk to notice that glasses of beer would be floating in mid-air.

"Here we go, your grace" He teased putting on his perfect posh accent.

"Oh stop" she smiled, elbowing Jack playfully after he laid the drinks on the table. Once Jack sat down, Anna picked up the big pint gladly and chugged half of it down, so quickly that Jack didn't even have time to tell her to slow down. Once she finished, leaving half of the golden drink in the glass, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled casually at Jack who was exploring the room around him awkwardly with his blue eyes.

"You're not very lady-like are you…" Jack remarked cheekily as he watched her devoir another few sips of beer. She pointed at him with a long nail and smiled with a teasing frown. "Well excuse me sir, I will have your head for that comment!" she laughed. Jack widened his eyes before blinking again, realising that she was merely joking. They both erupted in laughter once more after Jack took a few glugs of his beer, trying not to laugh while it was still in his mouth.

"When do I ever find a fun guy?!" she laughed, obviously feeling slightly drunk and dizzy from her previous actions. "I could say the same thing" Jack nodded, downing the last few sips of beer in his glass.

Anna paused. "Hey why do you carry that staff around with you?" she asked curiously, pointing to the long wooden stick beside him.. Jack looked over at the staff which was leant up next to him against the couch. "Well without it I can't fl-" Jack came to a halt in his sentence. "It's the latest trend, haven't you heard" he told her jokingly. Anna shook her head. "No but I must get one!" she laughed. Jack turned his mind to when he first saw her and decided to ask _her _a question.

"Hey Anna, why were you crying earlier?" he asked slowly. Anna's playful expression turned to a serious one as Jack spoke. She took a deep breath as if she were ready to explain a whole story which Jack was hoping for. "Well… she began "I had a fight with my boyfriend." The words didn't stick to Anna's tongue as much as they did to Jack's ears.

"B-boyfriend?" Jack repeated. Anna nodded.

"He's working too hard and I hardly ever get to see him but when I ask him about it, he says he's too tired and walks away" she sobbed "I don't know what to do!"

"I'm sure it will be fine, you'll see" Jack said reassuringly, putting an arm around Anna's back for comfort. "Thank you" she smiled, hugging Jack warmly.

Jack went a worrying shade of pink as Anna pulled away. He quickly face-palmed himself with a handful of frost to cool down before Anna caught his gaze.

"Hey Anna, can I take you out to dinner?" Jack asked quickly. Anna did the funny pout and thinking face for a minute before smiling and nodding. "Ok but only if I can show you around the town as well" she declared, her eyes shining. "It's a deal" Jack agreed, holding out his hand once more for her to shake on it. She pulled out her pinky finger instead and wrapped it around Jack's. "A deal indeed" she repeated.

She sat back down and poured the rest of her beer down her throat before looking at Jack hopefully. "Round two?" he laughed.

"And three and four!" she added "keep them coming!"

Jack smiled as he walked over to the bar once more to find some more drinks he could snatch away.

**A/N: Ok whew! That's enough writing for today :) Elsa isn't in yet and don't go thinking I'm pairing Anna and Jack together but what I will let you think is how from here will Jack reunite with Elsa? Hmm... I'll leave you in thought while I prepare the next chapter. Expect your answer to this either tomorrow or the next day ~MaliJo x**


	3. Literally Following Your Heart

**Chapter Two**

Literally Following Your Heart

Jack sat with his legs swinging from high up in a pine tree, overlooking the village he had once again become acquainted with. He remembered the night before when he had to support Anna by lending a shoulder and arm for her to rest on so he could walk with her to the palace where she lived and made sure the guards saw her off into her chambers once she was threw the palace doors.

Although Anna was drunk beyond words by the time they called it a night, Jack did remember that she was more than sober when she agreed to Jack's date invitation. He didn't properly know why he asked her but as the first person he could talk to for a while, he thought he could spend some more time with her. They had set a time and place so Jack didn't feel the matter was completely one-sided but somehow he thought that he should've stayed clear of her after her little 'speech'.

* * *

(_The night before)_

"W-why does Kristoff not appreciate me, I mean… hahaha…" Anna mumbled whilst supporting herself on Jack's shoulders occasionally giggling and hiccuping. Her eyes rolled around and wondered in all directions, her vision was blurred but she was still smiling a loopy kind of smile.

"Come on… Easy there, let's get you home" Jack said, struggling to hold Anna who was constantly fidgeting. Anna stopped and leaned forward to kiss Jack while they were on the stone bridge leading to the palace. Jack put his hand in front of him and looked away. "Anna… Stop!" he struggled to keep her persistent lips and surprisingly strong head away from him. She finally gave in and let Jack fall forward slightly as she moved away.

"I'll just get it tomorrow" she giggled, walking away.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Jack chuckled slightly.

"Because I'm a princess and princesses get what they want" she replied.

"Princess or not, I'm not going to let you do something you'll regret" Jack finished the sentence and walked beside Anna to make sure she wouldn't stumble and fall again. She just simply wobbled along the bridge and said nothing more of the conversation. Jack knew if she weren't drunk, the previous moment would have been painfully awkward.

"Why! Did you… Jack, go to my sister!" she laughed, pointing a finger at Jack and poking his chest with it. "What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I saw you!" she shouted.

"Saw me do what?!" Jack demanded, anger slipping into his voice and changing the tone.

"D-don't play dumb with me, you know what I'm … Talking about" she declared, bringing out her fists and circling Jack slowly, gesturing to him that she was ready to fight.

"I know you fly" she finally said "and I know who you are, J-Jack Fr-" her voice trailed off into slow moans as she collapsed down to the cobbled path. Jack rushed to pick her up and position her on his back before pushing off into the air. She had fallen asleep and was drooling over his hoodie. Jack wondered how she knew his real identity and he also wondered who her sister was. But the fact that she was drunk off her head when she confronted him confused him.

She woke up not long after Jack had landed on the ground again where guards rushed over to escort her back into the palace. He waved while she still looked at him and that was the end of that night.

* * *

_(Present time)_

Jack was still deep in thought, wondering how he was going to get ready for his date which was arranged for seven o'clock, three hours time. Jack had read about them and even seen them but never had one, not as far as he could remember anyway but maybe before he was Jack Frost. He still didn't know whether Anna would turn up or not, she drank enough beer to wash away her memories for life.

"She's probably still in bed" Jack smiled to himself. Anna had told him for a fact that a lye-in was her bestest friend. He glared up at the palace where Anna was most likely in a deep snooze or hung over the toilet, throwing up her dignity.

Time passed quickly and as the light of Norway started to darken, Jack made his way to where him and Anna would meet. Once again they would spend their time at 'Snowman in Summer'. Jack only hoped that Anna would keep her drinking to a minimum. Jack decided to wear his normal outfit a blue hoodie and dark beige trousers. He combed his hair slightly but he definitely didn't wear shoes, he like to stay the same and not alter his look too much.

It was only half an hour till the time they arranged and Jack was running out of things to fill the time gaps whilst he waited. He thought of going to the palace and hovering past the windows to see if Anna was ready to go but he decided against it.

Although he had a conscience telling him to stay put and wait outside Snowman in Summer, something was pulling him towards the palace, he needed to go there. Someone was calling him, not through sound or even mind but through heart. The same kind of conversation the Man in the Moon had with Jack over a hundred years ago. Maybe the moon had something to do with this strange pull, as if someone had his ankle tied in a chain and was slowly reeling him in.

Being a curious boy, he followed his natural instincts and glided quickly towards the palace that seemed to welcome him in with open arms. The route he was taking was all too familiar for Jack.

He approached the palace and came to a halt before studying it once more, never had he seen it in it's full detail with the sun bidding farewell behind it. Jack knew he could very well enter through the main palace doors because no one would notice him, flying past them although they may feel an icy wind he leaves behind. But something was telling him to search the palace from the outside, to explore the windows and doors on the higher floors. That is where the voice in his heart was calling him.

He frowned as he heard it once more, radiating from somewhere in the palace. As he watched the people down below continue to walk on hand in hand and children flurry home in giggles, he knew he was the only one who could hear it.

He followed the voice, his expression filled with concentration and frustration of not being able to decipher if properly. He glided past the windows but saw nothing but large empty rooms, ballrooms, dining rooms, throne rooms filled with endless amounts of riches and the occasional maid even though all the rooms were spotless and shiny.

The noise got louder and louder as he started to fly towards one of the large windows, a familiar window. It was on the ledge of his mind, this place, this castle, this window…. He was so close that he could hear the noise with his ears now. There was someone talking, reading...a story.

Jack hovered outside the open window where the noise was coming from. He slowly poked his head round to reveal a woman sat cross-legged and bare-footed on the floor. Her back was faced to him but by what he could decipher, her hair was platinum blonde and in a single thick braid. She also wore a sparkling blue dress. She spoke softly and happily as if the story she was reading was made of pure gold.

"And he leaped into the moonlit sky before striking a silver blade of ice into the shameless wave which froze in mid-air, allowing the lighthouse's inhabitants to run free of danger" she chuckled at the last part. "You always were just a warm soul trapped in a glacier" she breathed silently.

The woman then stood up and flicked her braid across her shoulder before turning around to face the window. Jack quickly flew up to the small roof which protected the window and stayed silent as she tip-toed over to the fresh air. He heard her breathe in a cool breeze as she placed her hands upon the window ledge.

He wondered why she wore only a dress which bared a fair amount of flesh and no shoes at a time when winter was still in the process of packing its bags and leaving. He remembered what Anna wore was rather thick, fluffy and covered her whole body, not to mention the cloak and scarf she had worn the night before. The whole town seemd to dress the same as Anna to but perhaps not as much expensive clothing was worn among the village people. The cold didn't seem to bother this particular maiden though, she breathed it in and let it caress her as if it were her bed.

Jack longed so desperately to see her face, he imagined it must be beautiful to have such a gentle yet feisty tone to her voice and such fair skin and hair meant he would definitely gaze upon blue eyes. As if she noticed Jack was less than two metres above her, thinking about her features, she flanced up to where his feet would be hanging but were now tucked in towards his body.

It puzzled Jack that he was hiding when she wouldn't be able to see him or even hear him anyway but something was chipping away at his thoughts when he nearly decided to swoop in through the window and pointlessly introduce himself. _Dont do it Jack, she can feel your presence, she can hear your thoughts loud and clear _They echoed through Jacks brain. As if they were right, the graceful lady suddenly stood up straight and scanned around her quietly as if she had heard music that she had known for so long.

Jack found it hard to keep himself quiet when she had her ears perked in concentration. Suddenly a loud jolly voice sounded from below the both of them. Jack looked down to see Anna was strolling out of the palace and padding through the fresh white snow.

"Anna? Where are you off to!?" The lady who was nearly hanging out of the window called out to Anna who was rubbing her hands together whilst breathing heavily on them. She turned around to face the woman and smiled brightly. "On my way to a date!" she beamed. Jack felt a smile spread across his face as Anna smiled at the words she spoke.

"With who?!" the woman yelled.

"...A boy" Anna winked.

"Um… b-be careful and be back by ten ok?!"

"Since when are you my mother?!" Anna laughed.

"Since you came home throwing up your organs at two in the morning" the woman shouted. _One of the best comebacks I've ever heard _Jack thought to himself, remembering the events of last night.

"Ok fine, your highness" Anna teased, curtsying as she did so. He watched for a moment as Anna waved to the woman standing at the window. Although her face was still unseen to Jack he saw her nose poke up towards the fading day-time. The moon was showing through the pink and orange sky and she sighed at it.

"Wishing upon stars is silly, but I wish upon _you, _when will I see him again?" she said softly. For a moment, Jack thought she was talking to herself until he noticed that all her words were directed at the moon. Before she could say anymore a maid came to her door and requested her service which she formally agreed to.

When Jack noticed Anna was already in the village, he quickly hurried off towards the 'Snowman in Summer' hoping that he wouldn't be too late for their date. He tried to put the strange scene he had seen and felt away in the back of his mind so he could enjoy the company of Anna and hopefully the same dancing and supposedly drunken snowman he saw the previous night.

**A/N: Ooo so Jack is getting closer and closer to regaining his memories of Elsa. He has a habit of forgetting stuff doesn't he? :D Well make sure to read the next chapter which I will publish within two days if you want to see how his and Anna's date goes. Hint: I'm will NOT let it go well because this is JELSA fanfic mkayy? ;) In fact... the next chapter is called 'The Surprise Date Guest' so... I'll leave you with that thought. Reviews gives me the push I need to publish chapters more often when I'm feeling lazy so... Keep me fired up if possible? :) ~MaliJo x**


	4. At Least You're Happy

**Chapter Three**

At Least You're Happy

Anna felt it hard to face her older sister with a smile and a few smug jokes when deep inside her all she felt was cold ice. Maybe that was just the snow that was once again starting to fall. As soon as she was turned away from the castle and deep out of sight, she couldn't stop tears from swelling up and washing around her eyelids before running down her cheeks.

She really wanted to be with Kristoff more than anything, her own heart wept and longed for his presence but she had made a promise to Jack which she now regretted. Anna knew that by the behaviour she had already observed, Jack would let her go without a word but being the kind and friendly girl she was she decided to keep her emotions hidden, just for a night anyway. Also Anna dared not to tell her older sister, knowing how much she would worry about Anna and her safety as well as her feelings.

All Anna had to do was keep it cool and steady for a couple of hours and _then _she would be able to cry out for help. Normally Anna wasn't shy but bubbly and full of excitement, she would say what she felt without a second thought but without Kristoff, her personality was weak and fragile.

No sooner had she drifted into her thoughts, a soft familiar voice sounded from beside her. It was Jack. She quickly wiped her eyes with her long blue sleeve, pretending something was caught up in her eyes before she forged the smile she would always wear as her favorite accessory.

Jack was walking along beside her and looked at her face doubtfully. Her tears were marked with red trails of salty water and her eyes were blotchy with pink. "You've been crying again, haven't you?" Jack sighed. Anna looked up at him and paused suddenly at his recognition.

"N-no I was just-" she started

"Crying" he interrupted, stating the true fact that floated around her features.

She nodded helplessly, not being able to hold the tears back anymore. Jack felt he should wrap his arms around her but knowing what she was crying about made him decide otherwise. "It's ok" he smiled gently, patting her back warmly. She nodded slowly, drying her wet face with the back of her hand.

"You miss him don't you?" Jack asked quietly. Anna nodded, hoping Jack wasn't angry at her. "Ahhh geez I hate to see you like this, where is the _real _Anna hey?" He smiled. She looked up at him with sad eyes and not even a flicker of a smile and then she turned to face the mountains. "The real Anna is up there, with Kristoff" she sighed.

It killed Jack to see such a free-spirited and happy girl lose her smile and joy. He knew that she would rather be with her true love than Jack and although it made Jack feel slightly unwanted, it was nothing he wasn't use to and _he w_anted Anna to be happy more than anything else, it wasn't the time to think about himself.

"I'll take you to him" He finally spoke. Anna looked at him with wide round eyes.

"You will?" she asked quickly "But how, he's in the mountains and when and-" she babbled on before Jack pressed a finger to his own lips and bent forwards towards Anna's face.

"Shut, up" he said finally sounding blunt which stirred Anna from her sad droopy mood to her feisty and normal self.

"Excuse me, that is no way to talk to a princess" she stated, her arms folded.

"There we go" Jack smiled to himself. "Anna, get on my back" Jack told her. She frowned for a moment, processing Jack's request before blushing slightly. "Um.." she murmured.

Before she could protest against him he bent down and grabbed her legs behind him so she had no choice but to grip onto his hoodie as he jumped off of the ground into flight.

"J-Jack you're flying!" Anna gasped, glancing down at the ground below her which got further away each second.

"I thought you knew who I was or you wouldn't have confronted me last night? Maybe that was drunk talk but I'm flattered that you've always believed in me" he chuckled. Anna said nothing until she let a loud snort slip from her mouth.

To Jack's surprise, she wasn't scared or worried, she looked around, amazed at the starlight hey were flying through. Her eyes were wide with wonder and her smile had widened into a long grin.

"Woohoo!" She shouted, lifting her hands in the air which caused Jack to wobble slightly.

"Careful!" he laughed. "we need to go fast now if we want to get past these winds!" Jack shouted to her, looking ahead at the mountains. Anna was sat on the curve of his staff which he held over his shoulder and holding on to his neck with her arm.

"I like fast!" she giggled behind him.

Anna pointed him in the right direction to the mountain where Kristoff would be shaving and cubing ice with Sven. Jack knew he was near the right mountain when Anna fidgeted more frequently, jumping against the staff and smiling brightly. Jack swerved in towards the tall snowy mountain and a large macho figure came closer and more clear to both of them.

Anna jumped off of the staff before they even touched the ground and ran through the thick snow that had been falling all day towards the figure who was stood by a grand sleigh and bouncy reindeer. Jack landed on the ground and followed Anna, not knowing really why he was sticking around now Anna was returned to Kristoff.

He walked towards them and saw that the man had golden blonde hair and curved boots. _So this must be Kristoff _Jack thought. He walked over to them seeing that Kristoff was a bit surprised and confused as well. He looked like a good man, when Anna had cried the first time Jack had assumed that Kristoff must have been a selfish man. But as Jack walked closer to the couple so their expressions were clear, tears were in his eyes. Happy tears that you cry when a beautiful child has been born.

Kristoff put his hands around Anna's waist and lifted her up with joy. It was clear that he would rather be _with _Anna rather than away. But Anna had given Jack so little explanation of the issue that he came to his own conclusions before he knew the truth.

The snow started to fall hard and Jack watched as Anna shivered under Kristoff's panicked arms.

"Anna, hold on. I'll get you back" Kristoff wobbled, remembering the last time Anna was cold and frightened. She shook her head slowly as her teeth clattered away like castanets. Jack found it his opportunity to finally swoop in and be of help.

"Anna, I'll fly you back to the palace, it will be quicker" he called at her, quieting down once he was hovered beside her.

"B-but I want to be with Kristoff…" she stuttered.

"Who are you talking to?" Kristoff asked, removing his hat and scarf to place them on Anna's shivering body. Anna felt it pointless to explain when she could hardly ask for help. She found strength to reach up to Jack who once again put her on his back, letting her hold on to his neck limply.

"W-what's going on" Kristoff shouted worriedly, watching Anna float in mid-air.

"I'll be at the palace, please come soon" she called out to him. Jack tried as quickly and carefully as he could to dodge the rocky ledges and come in view of the village where the snow had calmed down slightly and Anna slowly returned to her normal self. "Thank you, Jack" she whispered to him. He smiled and landed her safely near the palace gates. Once she was on the floor once more, she wiped the snow from her cloak and nestled her face into Kristoff's scarf and hat, imagining what a scare he was having after seeing Anna fly.

"I'm really sorry that we didn't have our date…" she mumbled, looking towards the floor. Jack turned to face her and chuckled gently, walking towards her slowly.

"It's ok, I'm fine. As long as you're happy" he smiled. He had to admit, he was slightly disappointed at the way things turned out to be but in a way, he had had more fun the night before than he had ever had in the last century and the look of happiness Anna wore on the mountain reassured Jack deeply that he had done the right thing.

Anna on the other hand had different thoughts. Jack had been so good to her and helpful by taking her home when she was drunk the night before and flying her off to the mountains to see Kristoff. She had said thank you a multiple of times but she couldn't help thinking that he was lonely.

Suddenly a thought sprung to her mind like a stone through glass. Her sister, Elsa. Elsa was lonely and stressed much like Jack apart from the fact that most of Jack's life was fun and games and...frost. Anna remembered that Elsa all her life had wanted someone to share such a talent with to build a snowman or castle with or share her thoughts with. _No wonder she never wanted to build a snowman with me _Anna thought quickly to herself.

The only doubt that hung from her mind was _Would she believe in him? _Anna faintly remembered the stories of Jack Frost she had read with Elsa but would her sister? As far as Anna knew, when Elsa was in her years of isolation and closed doors; that was when she needed someone to believe in the most and who better than Jack Frost? Even though there was a doubt still lingering around her, it was worth a try especially if it would make the both of them happy.

"Jack, you've done a lot for me these past couple of days so I will do something for you" she started.

"Anna please you don-" Jack froze.

"Ah, ah, no interrupting! I have money and power which would be a man's normal reward but you're _not_ a normal guy anyway, you're Jack frost! And you're also an amazing spirit, fun and cheeky and brave but you're also lonely…"

Jack looked down to the floor and sighed at Anna's last comment. "I know you try to hide it but I want to help, I happen to be sisters with another lonely snowflake" she giggled.

"Snowflake? Wait what?" Jack repeated.

"My sister, go on a date with her or at least meet her" Anna grinned.

"Your sister?" Jack asked slowly. He wondered if it was the blonde girl he had seen earlier that day reading his story.

"Please Jack I promise you won't regret it" Anna said wobbly, not really knowing if she could keep her word. Jack said nothing, he was deep in thought.

"Meet her tomorrow at the Snowman in Summer!" Anna called as she turned to run away into the palace. Jack felt completely bewildered, he didn't even know the name of his new date or who she was, her age or if she could even be able to see him…

"Oh and be a bit respectful, she's the queen" Anna giggled nervously, dashing out of the palace before going back in again, obviously to suddenly spring the question onto her sister and beg her to go.

"WHAT, THE QUEEN?!" Jack breathed heavily, getting all sweaty and worried. He had a moment to think if he wanted to fly away and insult the queen by doing so or stay put but at this sudden arrangement, staying put would mean he would surely make a fool out of himself.

_Tomorrow, the Snowman in Summer. I can make it… Only a little while, the queen will probably be staring into thin air anyway… _Jack thought.

**A/N: Ok, so not one of my best chapters a bit rushed but we could do with a short chapter after the first two long ones. Finally enough of Anna, she'd been a big part and a big help in this story and will continue to be but chapter four will be the beginning of JUST ELSA ND JACK WOOP WOOP! So as usual, expect the next chapter within 2-3 days :) If you're wondering why Anna wasn't very surprised when she was flying with Jack is because she knew he could since she was little, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to see him in chapter one at the bar. REVIEWS ARE DEEPLY APPRECIATED and faves, follows you know... See you next chapter ;D ~MaliJo x**


	5. Do I Deserve It?

**Chapter Four**

Do I Deserve It?

Queen Elsa was sat in the main living room, sorting out files and papers that were scattered across her table. She was pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and finger, sighing as she tried to keep her eyelids wide open.

Anna slowly opened the door so it creaked and poked her head around the gap to find Elsa half asleep at the glass table.

"...Elsa?" she spoke quietly, opening the door fully so she could squeeze in and close it behind her. Elsa looked up from the papers rubbing her eyes of the newly formed sleep.

"Oh… Anna, I was waiting for you…" she yawned slowly.

Elsa stood up and slowly drifted over to her sister with outstretched arms. Anna walked forward as they shared a warm sisterly embrace.

"Elsa, it's freezing in here" Anna shivered jokingly, speaking over Elsa's large fire was blue with emptiness and the room was ice cold, so much so that tiny snowflakes hovered around in the air.

"You know the cold never bothered me anyway" Elsa giggled, closing her eyes as she talked over her younger sister's shoulder. Elsa could feel Anna shiver slightly under her arms and quickly ran to the fire to light it. Once it was lit, Elsa ran around the room to light the candles until all of the living room was bright and warm and the snowflakes had subsided.

Suddenly the nice and calm mood was broken with a frown from Elsa.

"Why are back so late?" She questioned Anna who had sit herself down patiently on one of the dark green armchairs.

"Oh I was just…" Anna paused, she knew how worried she would make Elsa if she told her and Elsa might blame Kristoff for what happened so she started scanning through her head for a good excuse.

"You're not drunk so I'm kind of confused" Elsa interrupted her thoughts.

"Glad to know you think so _highly _of me" Anna giggled but Elsa shot her a quick and sharp look.

"Anna, where were you?" she said bluntly, shooting her a serious look. Anna looked around the room for an answer but she found none.

"I-I was with Kristoff" she mumbled, looking down to her feet that were swinging back and forth under the chair. Elsa felt her heart go numb and quickly faced down to Anna, scanning her features to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Kristoff was in the mountains though!" She finally cried out, running towards Anna and kneeling down so their eyesight could meet.

"Elsa, I'm fine I just really wanted to see him…" Anna began, keeping her eyes fixed on her feet. Elsa put her hands over Annas and brought them up to her forehead, nearly in tears.

"Please Anna don't do that again…" she sobbed lightly. Anna let out a soft giggle before lifting up Elsa's chin gently so they could see each other.

"You know I'm sixteen. You don't need to worry about me as well. In fact, do you remember when I tackled that snowman of yours, I'm brave." She smiled. Elsa felt a quick pang of guilt flush across her before she let go of Annas hands.

"Too brave" she finally spoke. She didn't feel like shouting or arguing over the issue now. After all, Anna was perfectly fine and safe in the eyes of Elsa.

"Um Elsa… Just imagine this…" Anna spoke slowly "what would you say to me or _do _if I told you that I set you up for a date with a really nice guy for tomorrow night."

Elsa looked up at Anna with wide eyes and the look of confusion upon her face.

"Well, I'd say _no you are out of your mind that I would seriously go out with a man of your choice_" Elsa stated harshly. Anna frowned and backed away from her sister.

"What do you mean _my _choice!?" she huffed.

"Hans" Elsa replied.

"Oh…" The very thought of Hans left a bitter taste in her mouth and her throat dry with regret.

"Ok, but what if I then said that I already made arrangements at the Snowman in Summer for you guys and he's meeting you their…" Annas voice trailed off as Elsas expression turned purple.

"Anna, you didn't" Elsa said in a shocked yet serious voice, gripping onto her sisters shoulders.

"Oh come on Elsa you're always alone, you've never had love and trust me it's amazing, when you find it, it feels like nothing before...it's...it's...Ahh just beautiful" Anna said dreamily. Looking out of the window towards the mountains where _her _love would be riding down to see her.

Elsas grip on Anna loosened and she sighed with her eyes closed before standing up.

"I don't deserve love…" she sighed, looking down to her hands. Once Anna had picked up on what Elsa was referring to, she quickly stood up and held her sister close.

"No, no you're wrong! Everyone deserves love and Elsa, you _need _it. I hate to see you alone, I always have." She sobbed "there must be someone you can love."

Elsa pulled away from Annas clutch and sighed once more before straightening up and walking over to he abandoned paper work. She picked it up silently and watched the fire as it started to burn down and form and orange glow across the room.

"I will go and apologize to the man tomorrow night, you will to" Elsa finally said. She walked out of the room leaving Anna still sat on the chair.

As she walked through the large hallway, her heeled shoes echoing across the marbled floor she came across Kai.

"Good evening your majesty" He smiled, bowing as he did so. Elsa returned the bow and smiled warmly.

"Kai, please can you take these to my main study, I will now go to bed" she said, holding out the small stack of paper.

"Of course your highness, anything else?" He spoke. Elsa shook her head slowly and looked at him.

"Just make sure Anna goes to bed as soon as possible".

"Ok, I shall tell the maid not to disturb you."

"Thank you."

Elsa walked off to the large staircase and up into her chamber where it was cold and moonlit, the same it was when she first met Jack Frost apart from the door was allowed to be unlocked now. She strolled over to the window and looked up at the stars. Small snowflakes were falling delicately upon her nose as she stuck her head out of the window. The moon was hidden behind a passing grey cloud but Elsa knew he was there.

Elsa quietly talked to herself to fight the silence that was swirling through her head. "Anna's right, I _do _need love but the thing is, I can't go on a date with a random person or even a prince because… I love someone else."

_"And I'm convinced that I always have and always will…"_

**A/N: So, the last bit's quite sweet hmm? :) Reunion in next chapter I promise! It amazes me to, that it takes four chapters before they even meet each other but I wanted there to be a slight twist in how they meet and not the same one everyone does... (Jack finds Elsa's ice castle because you know a LOT of fanfics on here has that so I wanted to be different) Eating Mikado when I wrote this... Just thought you should know that it's my brain food :P See you next chapter! ****ALL REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED WITH LOVE, LOVE, LOVE! ~MaliJo x**


	6. The Final Conclusion

**Chapter Five**

The Final Conclusion

This was ridiculous. Jack was soon to be going on a date with a QUEEN. He thought going with a princess was intimidating enough but now he had a _queen _to impress. He wondered for a while how Anna would have even been able to convince a queen to go on a date with someone who she may or may not even be able to see or hear but then again maybe this queen was different, she was Anna's sister after all. Somewhere the two sisters would share a characteristic. _Maybe it's caring _Jack thought.

Jack's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a bang on the tree he was perched on followed by a giggle. He wobbled slightly before shooting a sharp gaze at the cause of the shock only to find Anna, covering her mouth in delight below him. He floated down from the branch and landed slowly on the thin layer of milky snow.

"Anna" he smiled "what brings you here?" Anna looked up at him with sea green eyes and changed her wide grin to a neutral yet concerned smile.

"You look, distracted. Are you alright?" she asked brightly. Jack looked to the ground for a few moments before biting the corner of his bottom lip and nodding slowly.

"I'm fine but you still haven't answered my question…" he spoke, changing the topic once more.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. I was going to say, your date will meet you tonight at six in the evening!" she grinned, raising her eyebrows up and down at Jack.

"Stop!" he shouted playfully, elbowing her gently in the rib. She giggled slightly before jumping in front of him and smiling once more.

"I can't believe she actually said yes…" Jack whispered slowly to himself as much as to Anna.

"Well… I um, she will definitely come to say hello...at least" Anna stuttered slightly.

"She's not coming against her will is she" Jack narrowed his eyes, pointing his staff a Anna who raised her eyebrows in laughter before slowly pushing Jack's staff to one side.

"No, no; She is going on her own accord" Anna breathed, nearly in laughter once more. Jack nodded before straightening himself on the ground and his staff to lean on.

"So did you only come here to tell me that?" Jack asked.

"Well you needed to know the time somehow? But actually no, I'm on my way to spend the day with Kristoff and Sven, we're going to go and spend time with his family and then go to the Wandering Oaken's sauna and-" she began.

"Woah… Hold up there! Just run along, thank you for telling me about the time and I guess it will be just me and the queen then?" Jack chuckled.

"Well of course otherwise it wouldn't be a date would it?" she grinned.

"I never got the name of my...'date' by the way" Jack said, turning around and fiddling with his staff.

"But, you should know… after all she is the _queen _of Arendelle not just any normal person" Anna spoke softly.

"A-Arendelle?" Jack repeated. Anna nodded, her eyes wide.

"This village, you did know that after two days of being here, right?" she giggled.

"Funnily, I don't remember. Not anything." Jack replied, changing the mood to dark and stale. Anna slowly walked forward so she was once again in front of the silver-haired boy.

"Her name is Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle" Anna said calmly before turning to walk away. Jack froze completely, his lungs blocked with rough ice and his mind tilting worse than a done-for ship.

"Wait!" he called out after her, reaching a pale hand in her direction. He could see the redhead running and laughing towards another figure in the distance, Kristoff. After what happened Jack didn't disturb them but his mind ached with envy of the truth.

Jack's mind buzzed with past knowledge and conversations he had never recognised until the mention of the name 'Elsa'.

_I won't hurt you…_

_You're really real, you are, you are, I knew it! … But why are you here?_

_Elsa… I know you're upset_

What was this? Chipping away at the cells in his brain, more of the same conversation was beginning to reveal. Jack scrunched up his pale face before striking his staff onto the ground, sending a thick layer of ice through the cracks of the soil.

"AHHH!" He shouted, trying to get rid of the thoughts that were currently racing around his mind and orbiting around his features.

As the thoughts started to calm down and settle in his mind without causing him any pain, he walked slowly to the end of the hill where daytime was now joining with nighttime. What was that thought, or… memory? Jack was straining his head just to remember this… Elsa. Suddenly he remembered the blonde woman he had seen the day before, reading a story of 'Jack Frost' barefoot in her chamber.

"That couldn't be her could it?" he said aloud, looking up to the sky for some kind of explanation.

_You always were just a warm soul trapped in a glacier_

The woman's calm and gentle yet icy voice, radiated through Jack's mind once more. Soothing his over-rushed blood flow. Maybe blood wasn't flowing back to him properly but memories certainly were. Memories of a young girl, scared and alone with snow that appeared from her palm.

He quickly shook his head in disbelief and frowned at his thoughts.

"I'm being stupid now" he frowned and pushed off of the ground into the cold evening air.

"About ten minutes, I better go. Can't keep a queen waiting" he estimated and started to soar through the air.

As he was zooming through the crisp cool oxygen, he wondered; Why was he still here? In this...Arendelle and why after two days does he remember this stuff. In a way, he was regretting ever asking that redhead girl in the bar if she wanted a drink. But in another way, he was glad he had because he had made her happy by helping her to see Kristoff and regained all these memories although he was still unsure whether these returning memories were good or bad.

He looked down, scanning the village which was lit by candlelight from the shop windows. People started to fade from the streets as the sky got darker and Jack was left alone in the snow, nearing the door of The 'Snowman In Summer'. Before he walked towards it, he thought why a queen would want to go here when there were many places a person of her status could attend for a date, maybe he would find the reason inside.

Slowly, he padded through the snow, staff in hand and worry drained instantly from his face, after all he was slightly nervous. The guard with a palace armour who stood outside the entrance of the bar indicated to Jack that his date was already there, before him! With that thought fresh in his mind, he ran inside quickly, bursting the door wide open.

He floated in casually, glancing around at the bar which was empty and glowing like fresh beeswax. A few voices vibrated through the wall where he and Anna had sat a couple of days before. He neared the murmurs until he found the same snowman who was singing last time, at the end of the wall laughing and grinning to another person sat opposite him.

"So… Where is this date of yours then?" he asked happily, looking around.

"I don't know, I think he's not coming" a gentle voice sounded from further in the small room. Jack was hidden behind the excess wall, listening to the two familiar voices. The last one was so gentle, it had to belong to the woman he had seen the day before. His heart pounded with recognition. Who was this?!

He heard the cushioned seats ruffle slightly before he realised that the snowman and the queen were standing up to leave.

"Don't worry Elsa, what with all these suitors writing to you and-" the snowman stopped and looked at Jack intently, his mouth gaping into a wide drop.

"Olaf, what is it…" the woman stood up and was face to face with Jack. Her voice trailed off into a whisper before she dropped her silver cloak on the floor in shock.

"...Jack."

**A/N: I know, it was kind of mean leaving you at that part of the story but I like to let my reader's mind wonder ;) The next chapter will come to you in 2-3 days, because I love you 3 In the meantime, leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far and what you might or want to expect! Also I know this isn't the reunion, it's more the meeting but next chapter will be just where it left off but you might want to take in mind that the next chapter will be from Elsa's point of view. When the two of them start to move along a bit, there won't be point of views because they will share a point of views ok? So.. See you next chapter! ~MaliJo x**


	7. A Broken Promise

**Chapter Six**

A Broken Promise

_I live only for the soul purpose to exist but I am not alive. I feel blood through me but I have none, I see and interact with some life but I am not apart of it. She is life, maybe I am not apart of her but she is somehow apart of me. My mind is constantly buzzing with the past which seemed so clear and unforgettable that it seems strange to have forgotten it, forgotten her. She is more important to me tonight than oxygen in to a human. I don't know why but there is something I need to do. Someone I must confront._

* * *

"Jack…"

Elsa's mind rocked slowly as she rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. All was revealed crystal clear.

"Elsa…" he said slowly.

The queen breathed deeply to try and fill her heart that had suddenly froze with oxygen and belief.

A painful silence spread over the two people before it was broken by a few high pitched words from Olaf.

"Ok… So you're going to tell me who this guy is then?" the snowman said awkwardly. Elsa stood still in silence for a while, keeping her gaze fixed on Jack. Before long she lifted her head towards the door, trying to avoid Jack's presence.

"How should I know, he is but a mere stranger" she stuttered. Olaf looked to her then Jack who had a shocked expression on his face from Elsa's blunt words.

"But Elsa I-" Jack opened his mouth before he was shushed by a louder voice calling for Olaf.

"Come on, we must go...Now!" she hissed at him, trying to keep her voice steady. Olaf scuttled along quickly, tripping over his feet as he went.

The room seemed cold and lifeless now, Elsa closed the door leaving Jack puzzled and alone in the darkness. His grip on his staff tightened with frost as more memories of Elsa flooded into his head. He didn't know what to do, the world around him seemed so faint now. His memories were the only thing he could hear in the black thick air around him and when she had referred to him as a stranger, everything shattered. It was so quick and unexpected as if he was interrupted in the middle of a sentence he didn't quite understand.

* * *

"Elsa, are you ok?" Olaf asked worriedly, looking up at his creator. Elsa blinked trying to spread the newly formed tears across her eyes so they wouldn't fall and sniffed quietly. Knowing she couldn't keep them back anymore, she turned away quickly so the worried Olaf couldn't watch her.

"Olaf, please just go. I'm sorry" she said quietly, keeping her voice a steady moan. Olaf stayed quiet, sensing the queen's feelings and turned to walk to the palace.

When Elsa was sure that Olaf had gone she ran around the corner of the bar and leant up against the brick wall before sliding down until her body reached the crisp cool snow. Why was she upset? She had wanted him to come back for so long but now that longing was a distant feeling. She wandered helplessly why she was crying, why the hole in her heart that had been mending was slowly getting bigger all of a sudden.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps crunch through the snow which had started falling once again.

"Elsa!" a voice called. She leapt to her feet and dashed quickly round the corner towards the bridge. The silver cloak she was holding fell loose from her grip and slithered from her hands to the cold cobbled floor. She stopped abruptly, reaching for it but decided against it when she saw a shadowed figure in the distance rising up the the deep blue sky. A quick gasp escaped her mouth before she ran even faster and blocked out all the sounds of the late village. She aimed for the bridge that would take her across to her palace. Elsa squeezed her eyes tight shut, trying to stop the tears from escaping.

Home was in sight, the palace stood in glory like a huge stone so thick and clear through the snow which started to fall heavier as Elsa's tears became more frequent and Jack became more puzzled by it all. A few steps was all it would take now, she was running out of breath and stood, resting her hands on her knees. The guards quickly ran to her and offered an arm each for her to support her weight but she waved her hand in dismissal and tried a weak smiled at them before sprinting to the palace doors after she had caught her breath once more.

She burst open the large grand doors so the sudden sound echoed in the long empty hallways of the castle. She closed them silently, remembering it was still nighttime and slowly walked to the long staircase up to her room. Her loud huffs became quiet breaths and the loneliness she now felt started to creep in like the damp.

Anna and Kristoff were probably settling down in their chamber, the maids and other workers in the palace went to bed almost an hour ago and Olaf was probably tucked up with Sven in the palace stables. Elsa felt a quick rush of fear pass through her as she thought about being alone in the dark, no voices, no laughter just sadness. The tears helped prove her point and she wiped she away shakily. The feeling was all too familiar but also unwelcome.

Suddenly she heard another pair of footsteps pad against the marble floor, getting closer and closer as she reached the top of the staircase. When she saw nothing down the hallways she started to get more worried and the tears that were running down her cheeks like tributaries to a river had stopped dead in their tracks.

Elsa held out her hand, letting it glow an icy blue as the unfamiliar sounds came closer to her. She let her hand fall foolishly to her side when she saw that Kristoff had appeared from the shadows. He took a glance at Elsa's facial features and gasped in horror.

"Elsa, what's wrong!" he said concerned, rushing over to her. He was wearing a simple pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest and he walked barefoot towards her.

"We heard the doors slam and some sad echoes, are you alright" he spoke worriedly. She turned her face away, not wanting him to worry and gently outstretched her arm, telling him to stay away.

He jogged slightly back to his chamber and Elsa once again finished her journey back to her room which was seeming to take longer than expected. When she opened the doors which were patterned with dark blue snowflakes she stepped in her room slowly, staring to the floor before closing the door silently behind her. She silently tip toed over to her four poster bed which had bluebell-coloured curtains draping the outsides and pastel purple silk sheets. She fell backwards onto it, letting her knees bend and her legs hang off of the side.

Part of her felt bad for being blunt with Kristoff and Olaf when they were trying to help but she couldn't control her feelings. They were taking over her mind, her heart. Why was Jack back? He had left her and broken his promise to always come and see her, protect her. She had wished the Man in the Moon to bring him back to her even just for a while but now he _was _finally here, she didn't know what to think.

Elsa let out a sigh as her tears started to drift off into the past and she closed her eyes, imagining that today was all a dream. She was rudely awoken from her thoughts by a tap on her window.

She glanced over behind her to her window. A few fern shapes appeared on the cool glass and she instantly knew it was Jack, not saying anything she turned her face away and waited for the window to open and the excuses and apologies to flow out.

It wasn't long before she heard the creak of the opening window and a gush of wind follow a boy in through the window.

"Elsa…" a familiar voice called. She closed her eyes once more, knowing he was behind her, waiting for a reply he wouldn't get.

"I don't understand why you're mad at me, you should be happy, I mean I haven't see you for ages and I've only just remembered who-" he was interrupted quickly by a defencive voice.

"You really don't understand?" she said bitterly. Jack had no idea what to say, every word she spoke released more memories of the fun they had together and the endless conversations and stories they shared in Jack's mind and the more she lectured him, the more it made sense.

"I-I don't, tell me…" he stuttered quietly. Elsa took a deep breath before standing up.

"Jack, you left me when I _needed _you the most, when I needed just a friend to help me because no one else cared and no one else but my parents knew! But you left without saying goodbye but you told me, you _promised _you would always come to see me…" she sobbed slowly, he voice turning from anger to upset.

Jack floated slowly towards her and reached his arm out onto her back as she knelt down and cried some more. She simply shrugged away. This still seemed foreign to him, all the things she was saying didn't sound like him at all.

_Jack, you're not going to leave me alone are you?_

_I may have to_

_You will visit me though?_

…

_I promise._

It was couldn't have been more clear and abrupt to him now than an exploding firework. He looked down at Elsa who was starting to sit up and wipe her tears once more.

"Elsa, I'm sorry…" he sighed. He still got no reply and she stood up with her back faced to him.

"Look, I'm here now. I remember and I'm never ever going to leave you again, please just… I'm still confused about this but I want to be your friend. You don't need me now but maybe I need you just please please don't shut me out." he yelled.

The last four words sent a shudder up Elsa's spine and she spun around quickly to face Jack knelt on the floor, looking up to her intently.

"I've waited a long time for you" she remarked quietly "too long to let you go again, but also too long to forgive you" she sniffed.

Jack looked up at her hopefully before standing up so he towered slightly over her again.

"I _will _make it up to you, Elsa"

**A/N: So, not my best chapter wasn't too happy with it to be honest but leave a review and tell me what you think! :) See you next chapter! Oh and if you're wondering about the first paragraph in italic at the top it's basically a narration type of thing by Jack. This story will get sad and those narrations will add to the affect. **


	8. Laughter and Pancakes

**Chapter Seven**

Laughter and Pancakes

_I never sleep, and I never have. It's been over a hundred years since I shut my eyes in that icy pond. But somehow, I am in a dream now. A dream I can't wake up from, I don't want to either. This dream is beautiful. I never want to wake up to a harsh and lonely life again where I have no one in the world to talk to._

* * *

Elsa and Jack sat in the middle of the cold blue room in silence. He had his arms around her as she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and sat on his lap, the way she did so many years before.

It had been a while since their shouting had calmed down into soft whispers and joined into the swift blows of wind coming through the window. Jack was wide awake, listening to Elsa talk until her voice turned into a whisper then a mumble and then close to nothing but a few slow breaths.

He shook her slightly in his arms and her head lopped backwards slowly so Jack could see her face. Soft like a rose petal but sharp as the thorns that would be found beneath the flower.

"... Elsa?" he whispered, reaching his hand out to stroke a loose strand of blonde hair away from her face. She stirred slightly as Jack got louder and mumbled. Jack let a silent chuckle escape his mouth before he stood up carefully with Elsa still asleep in his arms and he walked carefully to her bed before laying her down on the silk sheets. Once she was sprawled upon them she bent her arms and snuggled hapipy into the gap she had created.

Jack walked to the bottom of her bed and gently pulled off her brown loafer shoes and placed them on the ground. He then reached out to the bed and pulled a blue cover over Elsa's shoulders, being careful not to wake her up.

He sat on the other side of the bed and watched Elsa's smile for a while until he realised that he had been with her for many hours, talking, saying sorry and reassuring her. As he stood up and pulled away he felt a grasp around his sleeve. Elsa was holding it tight and unconsciously.

"Don't go…" she moaned with her face turned away towards the window. Jack peered around at her face and noticed she was still asleep.

"Stay…" she mumbled once more, he eyelids filling up with salt water.

Jack started to get worried again and crawled across the bed on his knees towards her before bending down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" he smiled.

After those few words she loosened her grip on the sleeve of Jack's hoodie. and moved her hand to rest in front of her. Jack stared desperately at the window. He had been in Arendelle for over three days now and he wasn't too sure if the Man in Moon would be too happy about his visit but the moon showed no sign of anger or told Jack that he was unhappy but then again, the moon told Jack _nothing_.

With that itchy thought pasted on Jack's mind he frowned and decided to stay. He walked over towards the long pink and cushioned throne to sit on it with his legs hanging over the armrest and his long curled staff propped up against the side.

He watched Elsa sleep peacefully with his chin resting in his palm. He watched her wriggle occasionally and mumble, he never tired of it. He never tired of _her_. Jack sat on the throne, watching Elsa in her other world and looked out of the window to see dawn fastly approaching, time seemed quick when he was with her.

Gradually Elsa started to stir in the morning light and moan slightly before she slowly pushed off of the mattress and sat bolt upright. She rubbed her eyes before she opened them and blinked a few times to try and adjust to the morning sunlight.

"Good morning" Jack smiled. Elsa jumped slightly and swiveled her head around quickly in his direction. When she saw his gentle smile she blushed slightly but yawned before talking.

"Oh… J-Jack you um scared me slightly...eh" she yawned, sounding as if she would curl back into the silk sheets and sleep all day.

Jack grabbed his staff before floating over in front of Elsa.

"It's morning…" he said slowly in a high teasing voice. Elsa smiled with her eyes closed then opened them quickly to reveal Jack's kind eyes only a few inches away from her. Her smile dropped quickly and she turned to face the other way before speaking once more.

"Well yes, I know. Did you just get here?" she said in a sudden formal voice whilst pulling out her bun into a single braid.

"Something like that" Jack answered. Elsa pulled back the covers before stepping onto the floor carefully and taking a disappointed glance at herself.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, sat on the bed. Elsa didn't answer him but frowned at her clothes.

"These were from yesterday" she moaned, looking down at the long jade dress which was over a long-sleeved black shirt.

"You fell asleep in them" Jack told her, nodding once as he did.

Elsa stroked her right hand up her body, transforming her formal dress into the same icy blue one with a lace trail Jack had seen her wear the other day.

"Woah" Jack commented, watching as Elsa sent waves of cold air over her clothes.

"All done" she smiled proudly. _I wish I could do that_ Jack thought.

After her performance she skipped chirply to the door and opened it.

"W-where are you going?" Jack asked curiously. Elsa simply smiled before giving him an answer.

"Breakfast, you're welcome to join" she smiled.

"Thanks but… I don't eat" he replied.

"That's a shame, we're having pancakes this morning" she smirked.

"Hmm you know what I think my belly just opened up" Jack laughed before stretching and floating towards Elsa. She shut the door behind her and led him towards the marble staircase which would take them down to the main dining room.

Jack observed the furniture and paintings around him, not noticing that Elsa was smiling at him as he looked up and down and around the palace walls.

"What?" he chuckled once he had noticed Elsa staring at him.

"Nothing, just… it;s nice to have you back" she breathed quietly. A silence spread across the both of them before it was thankfully interrupted by a chirpy voice echoing through the spacious hall.

"Mmm the whole palace smells of pancakes! Good morning Elsa and good morning Ja-" Anna called out and then stopped.

"What? Jack why are you here?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too" he chuckled. Anna ran and catched up with the pair whilst lifting her dress up so she didn't trip over the skirt.

"Elsa how long has he been here?" Anna asked Elsa, jogging slightly to match her sister's long footsteps.

"I'm right here you know" Jack puffed behind them, hovering above the ground. Elsa paused for a minute and stopped to let Anna come in sync with her steps.

"He's been here most of the night I think" Elsa finally told her sister who was looking up at her for an answer.

"Oh…" Anna sighed awkwardly. Elsa stopped to think about her reply before blushing madly and turning around angrily at Anna.

"D-don't get the wrong idea!" she stuttered loudly. Jack couldn't help but cover his wide smile with his hand and try to swallow the laughs.

"Come on Elsa i'm only teasing" Anna giggled before taking her sister's hand and leading her to the staircase whilst running. Jack followed behind them with his staff in hand, flying above the steps to the floor. Anna let go of her older sister's hand and sat on the bannister before pushing off and sliding down it to the ground.

"Careful!" Elsa shouted worriedly to her once she was halfway down. Anna only smiled up at Elsa and giggled before skipping to the dining room.

Jack waited patiently for Elsa at the bottom of the stairs, smiling warmly up at her as she gracefully walked down the stairs with her hands together in front of her.

"Is she always this energetic in the mornings?" he laughed, listening to the echoes of Anna's hungry cheers through the halls. Elsa reached the floor and laughed slightly with him.

"Well, as far as I know, she's always been bouncy" she giggled. They walked in pleasant quietness for a moment before they reached the tall doors of the dining room.

"So, are you ready for pancakes?" she smiled. Jack looked at her with a serious face.

"Does a zebra have stripes?" he joked. Elsa laughed and opened the door for the both of them.

"Ok but if you want one you best get one now because if there is chocolate on the table then there's no stopping Anna" she laughed.

**A/N: So expect some proper Jelsa cuteness soon, this is just the start :) ~MaliJo x**


	9. You Shall See What You Shall See

**Chapter Eight**

You Shall See What You Shall See

Elsa sat contently at her desk in her smallest study with a few sheets of paper scattered in front of her. She liked this sudy the most because it was small and cozy. Her pine desk was in front of a large window which overlooked Arendelle and the tall proud mountains that stood like a silhouette behind it.

When she squinted her eyes, she could just about see the top of her ice castle on the North mountain. It looked so sparkly in the midday sun that she couldn't help smiling at her creation although she felt a little bit guilty that she hadn't been there for weeks and worried about her other creation Marshmallow who was still in agony about his foot that was sliced off like bread by Hans. She suddenly frowned at the thought of his name and concentrated on her work that was lying helplessly before her eyes. Elsa longed to be at her castle and sketched a quick picture in the corner of the piece of paper of her icy home.

There was five quick knocks on the door before it opened and Elsa spun round on her chair to find her sister smiling warmly at her with a chocolate smile. Anna waltzed in and shut the door gracefully behind her before walking towards her sister and bending down to her face.

"Hey Elsa…" She cooed

"...Yes?" the queen replied, looking up at Anna who had remains of butter and melted chocolate around her lips.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she giggled. Elsa rolled her eyes and turned back around to her work. Anna frowned and stood back up straight before taking a step forward and peering down at Elsa's work.

"Elsa, why are you working on preparations for Autumn… It's Spring, you have plenty of time till then!" Anna fussed. Elsa sighed before looking up at her pestering sister with glowing blue eyes.

"A good queen is always prepared" she smiled formally "and I thought _you _were busy eating pancakes."

Anna paused for a second before licking her lips at the sound of 'pancakes'.

"Well… I _was _but we finished them all" she breathed, looking down at the floor "so, I requested seconds… and thirds but after we ate them, the chef told us that we would have to make do till lunch time, which by the way we're having pancakes then too. So basically there is only like six big ones left and maybe you would like one? because I think I've had enough for the moment."

"Remind me to give him a raise" Elsa giggled before shaking her head at Anna's question.

"I'm fine, one was enough for me but where is Jack?" she asked, trying not to get all burned up at the thought of him. Anna took a quick laugh and threw her head back with giggles before calming down to face her sister.

"Well, he's still going! That's why you need to go down there now if you want to get one" she winked. Elsa chuckled slightly to herself.

"I told you, I'm fine but maybe can you ask the chef to hold back a salad for me for lunch? And also tell him that he has the apology of the queen for the nuisance of my sister." Elsa giggled. Anna raised her eyebrows and folded her arms before smiling in a teased manor.

"Well, excuse me. But when the princess is hungry, the chef is ready, I mean what are we paying him for anyway?!" she chuckled.

Anna peered down at Elsa's sketch of her ice castle on the corner of the page before looking up at the North mountain through the big window.

"Are you missing it?" Anna breathed slowly.

"Missing what?" Elsa answered, sounding as if she had just ripped through a daydream.

"Your castle" Anna said, pointing a single finger at the large speck of ice in the distance.

"Well kind of, yeah but mostly Marshmallow" she sighed and looked to her lap.

"Isn't Olaf playing with him though?" Anna asked.

"Yes but _only _Olaf and I don't want to keep on sending him over there because I'm too lazy to take a trip there. When Olaf goes he has to stay there for three days to make the long trip worthwhile and by doing that, he leaves Sven on his own." Elsa sighed once more.

"That's not true, Olaf is always really happy when he comes back from seeing Marshmallow and Sven isn't lonely because he is with Kristoff each afternoon." Anna smiled reassuringly.

Elsa nodded and forced a smile.

"I know but I still think I should see him since I haven't seen him for over a month." Elsa moaned slightly. Anna smiled and grabbed the papers before stacking them up neatly, tapping them once on the desk surface and putting them in the corner of the desk.

"Take some time then, the ice castle hasn't been fixed since that fight so you won't be there for just one reason and I'm sure you miss it slightly, you said so yourself that you feel free there." Anna smiled. Elsa nodded and stood up before pushing her chair in under the desk.

"Maybe I will but I can't justify taking time off of my job for days when I only need to be there for a few hours." Elsa breathed in whilst walking towards the door.

Once Elsa got to the small oak door she turned the handle and pushed it open before glancing at her sister who was deep in thought. Anna suddenly gasped like a bubble once Elsa had closed the door behind her. Elsa turned to face Anna who had a shiny beaming smile a mile wide across her face.

"That's it! Why don't you take Jack with you" she jumped with delight. Elsa started to walk slowly along the corridors to her chamber.

"If he came with me, he would be a distraction more than anything. I really want to stay there longer but I _can't _because Arendelle need and depend on me." Elsa sighed. Anna jumped in front of her before she could reach out to turn the brass knob to her chamber.

"But that's the thing, he can fly so you will be there in like ten minutes!" she grinned. Elsa gently pushed Anna out of the way while she reached for the door knob.

"Well… I guess but-"

"But nothing! You will be able to see Marshmallow, fix your castle as well as stay there for at least two nights _and _spend time with Jack!" Anna giggled. Elsa blushed slightly at the last comment. For some reason she felt it hard to talk about Jack and Anna put the situation of them two alone together in such casual context that it made Elsa feel even more uneasy. _But Marshmallow will be there so technically, we won't be alone _Elsa reassured herself. _...Then again, I wouldn't mind maybe being alone with him- Oh my God, why am I thinking like this?! Ahh CLEANSE MY MIND._

"Elsa are you ok? You've gone bright red" Anna asked, peering closer at Elsa's face. Elsa shook her her with her eyes tight shut, trying to squeeze her thoughts from her mind

"N-no, yeah I'm fine…" she winced.

Seeing the door in front of her without Anna in the way, she grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. Anna followed swiftly after as Elsa made her way to her drawers.

"Anna, I don't know…" Elsa started, bending down to grab a suitcase from her bottom draw before unzipping it and loading a few pairs of underwear and tights.

"Oh come on, Elsa!" Anna pestered.

Elsa walked over to her windowsill and took the painted picture that was in a silver frame of her parents before gently placing it on top of the clothes and zipping the suitcase back up.

"How do I know Jack will even do that for me?" Elsa asked. Anna folded her arms and stared at Elsa hopelessly with an _are you kidding? _look sprawled across her face.

A quiet tap occurred on Elsa's door before she shouted out "come in!" It was Jack.

"Not interrupting am I?" Jack spoke quietly, floating into the room and looking around quickly to spot the two sisters next to each other by the window.

"Not at all" Anna smiled "Oh by the way Jack… could you take Elsa up to the North mountain?"

Elsa quickly went red as a cherry and quickly jumped in front of Anna and holding out her palms before shaking them, gesturing to Jack that she was fine.

"Sure, I'd be delighted" Jack smiled back at Anna, teasingly ignoring the flustered blonde who was stood before him.

"No, no I'm fine… I swear!" Elsa giggled nervously, swinging her suitcase behind her.

"Don't worry about it, it would be my pleasure Jack said, offering a cold hand for her to pass her luggage to.

"It's ok, you're probably busy anyway and-"

"Oh for God's sake Elsa, take the offer and go!" Anna rushed her.

Elsa surrendered to the constant urging of Anna and Jack before turning around to face them both.

"Fine but only if it's fine with-" Elsa started

"It's fine by me" Jack interrupted. He was dying to spend some quality time with Elsa after all the years they had been apart. He was also hoping that they could make a snowman like they did when she was little. He thought it was fun and all being with Anna and even Kristoff but sometimes he needed a moment to just talk to Elsa face to face.

"Ok, we'll leave tonight, if that's ok with everyone" Elsa said finally, laying her suitcase on the bed. Anna squealed with delight of her sister being able to relax and enjoy herself.

"I'll notify Kai and Gerda and all the castles staff so they know" Anna grinned before bouncing off like a beach ball through the hallways.

Jack chuckled to himself before turning to face the nervous gaze of Elsa.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Nothing just… I don't know" she said effortlessly, walking past him.

"I look forward to seeing this ice castle of yours" Jack grinned behind her.

"I bet you do" Elsa smiled.

"Let's just hope it looks better than your hair did this morning" he smirked.

"Well, maybe you can help me fix the damage but after that comment. I don't think you have the snowballs to" she smirked back. Elsa didn't feel one bit ashamed at her references but smiled instead, knowing it was Jack she was talking to, she knew she could be herself around him and not have to be formally direct and polite.

"We'll see…" Jack chuckled.

"Indeed" Elsa laughed before ending the sentence and strolling out of the room elegantly.

**A/N: How do you like my snowballs joke? xD anyway, thank you everyone for your amazing reviews it really helps me to upload chapters quicker so keep them coming so I can keep the chapters coming :D I know I'm being mean... again for leaving you at a point where your mind will wonder because next chapter it will be Jack and Elsa, alone o.o Even I wonder what will happen... :P so yeah, thanks again! ~MaliJo x**

**P.S. I made a promotion advert kind of video for this story on my YouTube channel called 'Jelsa - Life Will Throw You a Blizzard (Promo)' and it will kind of give you a clue on the events and conclusion of this story if you can understand ****the metaphors and the song. My YouTube channel is called Manime Jas, the direct link is on my profile.**


	10. Only Your Smile

**Chapter Nine**

Only Your Smile

Elsa sat wearily on her bed, her suitcase was laying heavy on the newly made bed spread and the transparent violet curtains draped down the king-sized bed. Elsa was a bit worried about leaving the castle. She hadn't even been outside the palace walls since she came back from her ice masterpiece.

Although she was excited, she couldn't help but think that she would end up doing something she regretted and even though Anna was strong and loyal she wasn't very responsible. Elsa had often strolled past Anna's room to find it look as messy as Sven's stables or heard her sneaking downstairs at midnight to get chocolate cake. Elsa could always smell it when Anna walked past her room. Also, the image of Anna hiccuping and giggling when she came back drunk a few nights ago rattled in the windmills of her mind.

Elsa started to bite on her nails slightly as she thought about what the kingdom might think. Would they think she was lazy and selfish by taking a break from the duties that she was in charge for? Her teeth hardened on her nails as she remembered the last time she disappointed the village by freezing the whole of Arendelle and running away.

Suddenly she stopped and looked down at her torn nails before frowning and standing up elegantly. _It is my duty to care for Marshmallow and my other castle is it not? And therefore, it is Arendelle's duty to accept that and hold out with Anna for a few days. If Jack is flying me there, then I can go back to Arendelle as fast as I can if anything happens to it. _Elsa reassured herself after walking to her vanity drawers and turning her head slightly to examine her reflection.

A few knocks sounded on her door before it opened and her sister skipped in happily.

"Are you ready?" She smiled, pushing her chest out and holding her hands behind her back.

"I guess…" Elsa replied unsurely, walking over to the bed and lifting up her suitcase. Elsa suddenly stopped to stare at her light blue suitcase that had a shining border of white snowflakes for a while in thought, it was one she had made and although it wasn't very heavy, her clothes would make a whole other difference.

"Won't Jack have trouble carrying me?" Elsa asked curiously, letting her suitcase land with a thump to the floor. Anna giggled and walked a bit closer to her sister.

"No, he's really strong" she grinned up at the blonde who was looking down slightly at her.

"How do you know?" She asked finally.

"Well I..um" Anna began, she decided not to tell Elsa about the time Jack had flown her to the North mountain to find Kristoff through a blizzard. Elsa had a habit of worrying a lot which Anna was fully aware of.

"Um just… have you seen those muscles I mean woo!" Anna faked a smile up at Elsa, trying to sound convincing. Elsla simply frowned and walked off and out of the door silently.

"I see…" she said, not entirely convinced but Elsa didn't have the mental strength to start questioning Anna stuff.

Anna followed after her sister and smiled up at the serious face Elsa was wearing.

"Elsa, why do you never smile?" she questioned, peering up at Elsa's blank expression.

"Anna I-" she was interrupted by a friendly voice at the front door.

"Hello your majesties" Kristoff said with open stocky arms and curled boots. Anna's face lit up like the morning and she ran to Kristoff, wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his arms gently around her delicate frame.

Elsa coughed slightly before walking out of the open doors into the fresh air and Anna released her arms from her lover and Kristoff followed before they both stood at the doors next to each other, ready to see Elsa off.

"So Anna, remember to sort the letters out and-" Elsa started.

"Yes, yes I know. Just have fun, I'll be fine!" Anna said, running up to her sister to give her a tight hug. Elsa felt slightly awkward and uncomfortable as Anna breathed happiness on her even though she felt bad that she couldn't enjoy a goodbye hug from her own sister. Elsa slowly patted Anna on the back before tearing from her arms.

"I will be back within three days, please please be sensible while I'm gone…" Elsa begged.

"I will, I promise just go, go!" Anna pleaded. Elsa sighed at her sister who was bouncing on her tip-toes. She gave a quick sharp look at Kristoff who was standing quietly next to Anna, silently telling him to watch over her. He nodded understandingly and put his arm around Anna's waist to lead her back into the palace and stop her from bouncing so quickly on her feet.

The doors were closed behind them and Anna gave a mad wave at Elsa before the doors completely slammed shut with a creak. Elsa held up her hand pointlessly waving slowly to the closed door before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She had never felt this nervous and worried before and as night was drawing closer she waited on the large stone bridge for Jack. She looked around the evening sky hopefully, she could already see her friend the moon and his little children, the stars filling the sky with pearly light but hiding behind the blue afternoon.

A woman with a small child, a little girl with brown hair walked past Elsa and smiled up at her before taking another look and quickly scurrying over to bow. Elsa felt slightly embarrassed and wrong as they did and looked up at the sky, hoping Jack would hurry up.

"Mama, mama it's queen Elsa!" the girl giggled in delight. Elsa calmed slightly at the innocence of her voice and she forced a gentle smile to creep across her face although she had a feeling it might be a real smile. She bent down so she was at the same height as the girl who was holding onto her mother's hand shyly. The girl let go of her mother's hand and reached into the small fluffy pink satchel she had around her shoulder and pulled out a little white flower which had a strong stem but the flower head drooped down. Elsa frowned curiously at the flower before gently taking it from the small hand. She suddenly realised it was a snowdrop, a sign spring was near and smiled warmly at the young girl.

"Thank you, how about I make you a flower?" Elsa smiled back at her. Elsa concentrated at her hand and waited till a little spiral of snow formed in her palm. She then shaped a stem, leaf and flower head with her mind and eyes before taking a proud look at her new creation.

In her pale hand she held a flower made of thick and clear ice that had a sprinkle of snow which gave the effect of pollen. It wasn't very good and for a minute Elsa felt like redoing it but the girl smiled and jumped in excitement before taking the flower and beaming up at Elsa. The queen had finally relaxed and even enjoyed it. The mother simply smiled and ushered her little girl off towards their home after saying thanks once more to the queen.

"Maybe I don't need to worry" Elsa smiled, standing up and looking at Arendelle. "They're strong, they can cope" she repeated a few times. It felt weird doing her magic in front of people but since she had made a huge ice rink for everyone when she returned back to the kingdom, she was beginning to do it more often.

No sooner had she lost herself in thought of Anna, Kristoff, Kai, Gerda and all the towns people dancing on the ice rink a gentle hand rested upon her shoulder and she spun around quickly in fear to reveal Jack, once again closer to her than he realised. She shrugged his hand off and took a step back, trying to catch her breath which had suddenly escaped from her lungs.

"Jack, please stop scaring me like that!" She scowled, storming off slightly and her delicate smile turning into a frown. Jack chuckled and flew over in front of her.

"Come on your majesty, where's that smile" he chuckled when they were face to face whilst he was hovering in mid-air. She stayed silent. Jack put his two index fingers on her cheeks and raised them slightly so there was a fraction on a forced smile appearing.

She shook her head so his fingers would slide off and carried on walking back across the bridge.

"Elsa, where are you going?!" Jack called after her.

"Home! I knew this was a bad idea…" she huffed. Jack followed her and flew right in front of her.

"But don't you want to have fun?" Jack smiled. Elsa paused for a minute before frowning.

"What do you mean?" she answered with another question. Jack shook his head slowly and floated back down until his feet met the floor and he was a metre away from Elsa.

"I suppose you're incapable of fun though…" he smirked. Elsa blushed slightly when he turned his face directly at hers, wearing that same-old cheeky grin and his eyes so playful yet so gentle.

"I-I don't have time for this!" she breathed loudly before pushing Jack out of the way and sending ice up her veins to cool her face down.

Little did she know that the mischievous Jack Frost was still behind her. He lifted up his hand and watched as Elsa was walking very slowly to the palace doors. In his hand, he waited till cold snow swirled around like a tiny storm and formed a snowflake, so small and delicate and pure. He quickly pushed it away with the back of his hand and watched as it danced away in the air towards Elsa.

Just as he had calculated, Elsa looked back, worried by the silence to find the snowflake floating towards her. No sooner had she had time to frown, it landed on her nose and sent a chill down her body when it exploded and landed on the floor in white dust.

Jack waited silently for Elsa to turn but she stayed still, not even blinking. Then, the corner of her mouth started to rise and then the other one. Her eyes lit up like bright snow and he frown faded into close to nothing. She was smiling back at Jack, her porcelain skin glowing just like her raised lips. She let out a quick giggle and looked up in the clouds where the snow was falling.

"You still want to go back?" he chuckled. She looked at him seriously and rushed over to get her suitcase.

"Never" she grinned before running over to Jack happily.

"H-How do I…?" she coughed. Jack laughed quietly before placing his staff over his shoulder and hanging the suitcase on the hook. He then bent down and put his right arm on her legs and the other on her back, lifting her up in his strong hold. She blushed once more when he had his arms around her. When she looked up at his face, his playful grin had disappeared and it was replaced with a serious glare. _Wow, Anna was right… he is strong. _Elsa thought as Jack pushed off the cold ground in flight.

They were flying into the luscious evening sky and Elsa closed her eyes until she felt herself move through the air smoothly. She opened one eye and saw Jack looking at her carefully again.

"J-Jack don't drop me" she squeaked, trying to keep her eyes away from the ground to see how high they were.

"I _promise_" He said quietly. He seemed to be making promises a lot lately, Elsa just hoped he could keep them this time. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't pin her eyes away from the Earth below and she took one foolish glance before squealing with fear and burrowing into Jack's chest.

As she did, she felt the strangest thing. A heartbeat. It wasn't strange at first even though it was questionable, considering Jack was a spirit but the heartbeat sped up as she breathed on him. She placed her ear on his chest so she could get a better listen. It had got faster and faster as Elsa had burrowed into his hoodie. It slowed down slightly now but Elsa couldn't be sure why it was there in the first place. Jack was a spirit, he doesn't even bleed but he has a pulse! It soon faded and he was back to himself but it was so strange what was happening?

Suddenly, she felt a rumble radiate through his chest, he was talking.

"So Elsa I need to know where this ice castle of yours is…" he said gently, trying not to startle her again.

"On the North mountain, you should be able to see it poking through soon." she replied. Sure enough, when she looked up she could see the top of the icy roofs glisten in the white snow behind the rock.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is late but thanks for the views everyone, I finally reached over 4,000! I really appreciate every favourite, follow and especially reviews. If I don't get many reviews then chapters are late...**

**If you don't quite understand why Jack has a heartbeat then read over the italic text at the beginning on the last few chapters which are narrations by Jack or thoughts I guess. But most of you should understand if you have either seen the trailer for this story or remembered the italic. See you next chapter, Elsa and Jack in the palace at night, anything could be said, so... see you then ;) ~MaliJo x**


	11. Beneath the Diamond Sky With You

**Chapter Ten**

Beneath the Diamond Sky With You

Once Elsa had pointed to the top of her clear iced castle, Jack quickly zoomed forward to get behind the mountain, holding tight onto Elsa. She grabbed his shoulder at the sudden rush and they landed safely on the ground.

Elsa shuffled from Jack's stronghold and sunk her ice heels into the snow. Jack was still amazed that even when her bare legs, arms and feet were showing; The cold didn't bother her, it didn't bother him either; he was barefoot.

He watched Elsa walk gracefully through the snow in the gentle breeze. Snow fell delicately on the ground from the clouds in the night sky.

"Hey Elsa, who's this Marshmallow person?" Jack asked, leaning against his staff. Elsa swiveled around to face him, still enchanted by his snowflake earlier.

"Another one of my creations, care to see?" she raised one eyebrow proudly. Jack nodded and followed her round one rigid rock to find her castle.

Jack stopped for a minute in silence, gasping over the castle. It looked like pure amethyst, so tall and majestic. _A beautiful castle, it matches the person who made it _Jack thought.

"When you're done gloating, how about we see Marshmallow?!" she giggled, treading through the thick white snow. Jack hovered above it and followed her. He flew in front of her and straight up the long ice staircase to the door where he waited for the Queen to arrive.

Just as expected, Elsa lifted her dress once she reached the staircase, closed her eyes and stepped slowly up each stair elegantly.

"Hurry up your highness" Jack chuckled, waiting impatiently at the big ice doors. Elsa smiled at him still with her eyes closed before she opened them and jumped up the stairs quicker than before.

When she finally reached Jack she lifted her hand and gathered the snowflakes that were falling before squeezing them once to form a small ice key which she then wedged into a hole in the door and it opened. Jack walked in quietly, looking around amazed. All the icy sides sparkled differently in the star light, the clear ice roof made the stars watchable from any room and the full moon above them shone blue and purple rays into the icy castle.

"Make yourself at home" Elsa smiled before walking into a few of her rooms to check them. Marshmallow couldn't be seen anywhere. She opened the door that was patterned in snowflakes to her bedroom only to find Marshmallow curled up on the floor. She frowned and pulled her suitcase over to the corner of the room before walking in front of the sleeping ice man with her hands on her hips.

Marshmallow stirred as she kicked him gently. He opened his glassy eyes before closing them and opening them once more. He quickly got up, clomping on the thick ice floor, sending a rumble up the cold walls.

"Mama!" the creature called out, his sharp smile wide across his hand-made face.

"Yes Im here, did you miss me?" she smiled quietly, encouraging Marshmallow to quieten down a bit. Marshmallow nodded vigorously, causing a shiny tiara to fling from his head. Elsa looked down at it, examining the points and gems of it before picking it up and observing it more closely.

"Wait a minute… this is my tiara!" she confirmed, looking up at Marshmallow like an angry mother. Her creation scraped a large sharp hand behind his head nervously before opening his mouth to speak.

"I keep it?" he asked in a wobbly tone.

Elsa chuckled before handing him back the tiara and watching his face light up.

"Fair play, your majesty; It looks like this guy has been keeping the castle tidy" a happy voice sounded from the doorway. Elsa looked up to see Jack smiling at her. Marshmallow clearly didn't feel the same, he narrowed his small clear eyes at Jack as if he were a machine.

"Intruder!" Marshmallow roared, dropping the crown and sprinting towards Jack who quickly jumped to the ceiling of the main hall as if he were avoiding a vicious dog's jaws and he quickly aimed his staff warningly at the creature. Marshmallow jumped up and down, his weight crashing on the floor and causing it to crack. Elsa looked at the situation worriedly before hurrying over to the two fighters and standing in between them. Shooting balls of ice and snow to slow them down.

"Stop!" she yelled, looking at Marshmallow who immediately came to a halt.

"But Mama-" he started.

"No! This man is my friend, _our _friend" she corrected herself. Marshmallow looked up at Jack who was slowly floating back down to the floor.

"Jack are you ok?" she asked, running to him and circling him to check for injuries.

"I'm fine" he chuckled, beginning to walk towards Marshmallow who flinched at his presence.

"He's just a baby really, he just _looks _scary" Jack teased, looking straight into the eyes of Marshmallow.

"Who're you calling a baby?!" he growled in a darker, more mature voice, taking a step towards the winter spirit. Elsa folded her arms before standing in between the two again.

"Jack Frost, I should think you be careful about who you pick your fights with. One more smart comment and I will let Marshmallow do what he pleases to you, so if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut!" she smirked, placing a single ghostly streak across his lips with her finger.

With that last warning, Jack stepped away cautiously from the snowman. and behind Elsa. He felt his lips where Elsa had touched him and he could only but think: _I should send her snowflakes more often…_

Elsa had another quick scan through the room they were in, whether Jack was joking or not; Marshmallow _had _kept the castle tidy, she noticed that the chandelier that had fallen from the ceiling and shattered into millions of pieces was all gone and but cracks in the floor and the sharp hook on the ceiling were but the only remains. She also knew that with Marshmallows older but smaller and quite fickle brother, Olaf coming to visit him each week, bringing his untidy habits as well as himself must be a big weight on his shoulders.

With that thought in mind, Elsa remembered it wouldn't be long until she would have to magic Olaf his snow cloud once more now that Spring was at it's peak. For some reason, Spring was taking longer than expected and it felt almost as if they were just coming into winter. That was fine for Olaf, Marshmallow, Sven, Elsa and Kristoff whose business depended on snow but even though Norway was naturally cold, flowers should have been sprouting by now, considering it was late March already she also knew that Arendelle would always be slightly colder under her reign. Elsa worried most about her people though.

Nearly everyone had come to terms with Elsa's powers and didn't mind the extra chill but Elsa still felt guilty for it. Somehow Arendelle had never been this cold since she was eight and since a couple of days ago. Somehow Elsa felt Jack was linked to this extra long winter. He must have carried a very big power, spirits normally do.

Jack awoken her from her thoughts as he 'woohooed' in delight, bouncing off of the smooth and cracked sides in the hall. Marshmallow watched him with beady ice eyes as Jack back-flipped through the open air.

"So Elsa, how about we fix this together?" he mentioned, prodding one of the cracks with his staff to form a perfect ice filling so it looked brand-new before he hovered back down to the ground in front of the snow Queen.

She looked to him, his staff then the crack he had just sealed.

"I guess it would make time go faster…" she began.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed, twirling in the air once more with excitement. He had never really built anything with true purpose before in all his time of being Jack Frost.

"But! Leave the chandelier to me…" Elsa stated as if it were a very strict rule. Jack nodded before jumping in the air to seal up the cracks with delicate layers of frost and smoothing out the snowflake patterns on each ice door and wall. The architecture and accuracy behind each and every fraction of a speck of ice never ceased to amaze Jack as he flew around, learning that Elsa had made he castle hidden from Arendelle and neighbouring cities or towns as well as setting a perfect view of the oak forest and high mountains.

Once he had finished he turned down to Elsa who was absorbed in her own doing. She stomped her foot on the ground, creating a new sheet of clear ice floor that seemed to outstretch and start from a large snowflake. She then faced up to the high ceiling where the large hook of ice which was once a chandelier was hanging jagged and ugly.

She pulled her hands down as if it were a huge weight and Jack watched in amazement as a beautifully crafted chandelier, created by Elsa's imagination sprouted from the hook. Rhombus, triangular and circled pieces expanded from the large creation. Jack thought it couldn't get bigger until it managed to fill half the distance between the ceiling and the floor.

Jack had his mouth gaped open in amazement.

"Wow..." he mouthed silently in astonishment. Elsa starred happily at her creation before turning around to meet Jack's blue eyes which were filled with wonder.

"It's amazing" he whispered, tearing his eyes from the chandelier to Elsa. _You're amazing _Jack thought as he looked down to her hands where the magic had just filtered from.

Elsa blushed slightly and stumbled upon thoughts and words after Jack had complimented her new chandelier.

"T-thank you" she gulped, trying not to look Jack in the eyes. She felt as if a spell had been put on her that made her feel confident. Jack had realised her change in mood and wondered that maybe the snowflake wore off after all this time or maybe because he was looking down at her.

He quickly backed away behind Elsa and followed her as she fixed the broken balcony with the flick of her hand and made it slightly larger. As she stepped out, Jack following behind her after he had left his staff to rest against the doorway of the balcony.

She twirled her finger around the air a few times to form a large ice cube which she then sat on. Jack walked over and layed down on the floor of the balcony, looking up to the sky.

"Wow the sky is alive tonight" Jack remarked, looking up at the twinkling stars. Nothing was to be heard besides the gentle breeze that gently tugged at Jack and Elsa's hair. Elsa sighed and looked down to her feet whilst grabbing onto the ends of her ice cube.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, sitting up, fearing if he had done or said something wrong.

"Nothing" she smiled "it's just I remember Anna used to tell me that when we were children. She would creep over to my bed at God-knows what hour and ask me if I wanted to build a snowman. That was when she knew about my powers, she would always say 'The sky is awake, so I'm awake' when I told her to go to sleep."

Jack chuckled slightly.

"Sounds about right" he commented, laying on the ground in his hands once more.

"That was before… I got locked away…" she sighed again. Jack quickly perked up and crawled closer to Elsa who was near close to tears.

"Don't cry Elsa, that will never happen again" he reassured her, his childish voice subsiding into a serious and mature tone.

"I know it's just... whilst this place carries a lot of happy memories and creations, it also carries sad memories from when I had to run away and shut everyone out again. Not to mention that Marshmallow was created to scare and potentially injure Anna and Kristoff." she sobbed.

Jack suddenly frowned and anger flushed across his face.

"Elsa!" he yelled, getting on his knees before taking both her hands tightly. She widened her eyes and let the tears freeze on her cheek before falling and smashing like glass once they hit the ground. Her whole body froze as Jack held tight to her hands which started to turn blue with ice.

"If you live in the past, how will you ever expect to move on?! You are a kind and amazing person, sister, Queen and friend, everyone adores you. We all see your beautiful looks, talents and personality… Why are you the only one who can't see that, you only focus on the tiny imperfections you have and make a big deal out of them when every inch of you is good, you're not evil, selfish and definitely not a monster please, please believe in yourself, just like you've believed in me for all these years…" Jack demanded, his voice getting quieter and softer as he spoke. Elsa was breathless, she didn't know when or how to reply to Jack's honest words. She quickly removed her hands from his grasp.

"But there is something wrong with me… When Anna hugged me goodbye earlier today, I felt uncomfortable and I just stood there, Jack" she muttered, looking down once more but not crying.

"I'll tell you what the problem is" Jack said quietly, sitting down and facing Elsa. She looked up as if to ask for the answer.

"Tell me" she spoke.

"You can't love anyone, whether they are your sister, your friend or anyone until you can love yourself. When you have nothing to give, how can you give it to others?" Jack told her, looking back up at the sky.

Elsa took a moment to think, Jack had submitted thoughts and conclusions in her mind all within minutes, answers and questions she has wanted to know for years. His words rang true in her ears but she _had_ love from Anna, the whole of Arendelle and her parents before her.

"I have love" she spoke her thoughts aloud to Jack.

"Do you love yourself?" Jack asked. Elsa stayed silent.

"You see, I would understand that after being locked away for ten years, believing that you're a monster and feeling guilt from hurting your sister accidentally would of course make you doubt yourself. I don't know much about your parents as I only ever heard your mother reading to you and Anna when you were really young but that must have been hard on you, having to lose both your parents I mean". Jack stated.

Elsa nodded, a single finger to her mouth in thought. Jack was right about her parents, when she was locked away she barely ever got to see them, she was too scared to even go to their funeral and was even more frustrated and in distress when Anna had told her that their parents were dead through the keyhole of her door.

Shots of pain went straight through Elsa's heart as she encountered her memories. She also felt slightly happy that Jack had remembered what Elsa had told him those years before.

"How…" Elsa mumbled. Jack turned to face her.

"How what?" he asked dazily.

"How would I go about...loving myself?" she asked awkwardly, the words sounded foreign in her mouth.

"That all depends on how you see love" Jack explained "but from what I've observed you need to… let it go". Jack gently lifted her hand in the air so she could shoot out a ball of snow.

"And feel okay about that" Jack added, smiling. Elsa pulled her hand away defensively and bent her legs forwards to cover her expression.

"How are you such an expert on this 'love' thing anyway" she huffed.

"Well, after being around here for over a hundred years, you get the jist of what the system is about, I see it and observe it every day plus, I'm pretty sure I died for love" Jack clarified.

"What do you mean?" She asked confusedly, sitting up straight.

"Before I was Jack Frost, somehow I believe I died for love, for my family" he choked on the last word.

"I see… You never really told me much besides you were born by the moon in an icy pond" Elsa commented. She got off her ice cube and pushed it away, lying on the balcony next to Jack, looking up to the stars as he did.

"You also told me about the Easter Bunny, how is he doing by the way?" Elsa giggled, enlightening the mood slightly. Jack faintly chuckled.

"He's as grumpy as ever and I think you meant Easter _Kangaroo_" he corrected her jokingly. Elsa laughed quietly, putting all he fears to the back of the mnd for the night.

"But I do have him to thank, because of one of his tunnels, I got to Arendelle again" Jack smiled.

They both stayed in peaceful silence for a while, looking up to the sky. It was surely midnight, the sky was a rich blue and the silver stars shone like iced diamonds in the sky, twinkling delicately. Elsa was half hoping for a shooting star to flash by.

Suddenly a cold hand reached out for hers. Jack was looking up to the sky, his expression normal if not dreamy and lost in thought. He gave Elsa's hand a small squeeze. This time she didn't hesitate to it, she let his fingers tangle with hers, she didn't even know if he was conscious of what he was doing and she didn't care.

She felt it again, a pulse vibrating through his wrist, she felt blood pumping faster and faster through his wrist. What was happening, spirits don't have a pulse...do they? It sped up as she gave Jack's hand a gentle squeeze back and she was sure that he felt it too when his face tensed up but the pulse stopped and all she could feel was their hands together better than cold and dark.

"You know, you don't have to stay with me. I only needed a lift here" Elsa spoke quietly, trying not to ruin the silent and soft atmosphere.

"I _want_ to stay with you, right here until the clouds cover the stars and the morning light comes and for every cold night after that" Jack confessed, keeping his eyes pinned on the stars.

Elsa said nothing more, deep inside of her she wanted Jack to stay with her and hold her hand. It felt right. Somehow she knew if she was going to start to love herself, Jack would help her and give her the love she may need, he's always cared about her. He may even be the person who would get it first in return after she had some to give.

**A/N: This is literally the longest chapter I've written so far of this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! Serious cuteness in this chapter and more to come ;o Beginning of Jelsa, it's taken us 10 chapters though o.o Oh well :D **

**Anyone catch onto why Jack had a pulse yet? Like I said last chapter, I leave clues in Jack's narrations in a few of the young chapters. If you do, don't ruin it for others by leaving a spoilers review D: See you next chapter! Remember reviews means quicker chapters ;) ~MaliJo x**


	12. To Love is to Be Loved

**Chapter Eleven**

To Love is to Be Loved

Elsa awoke to the sound of mountain birds chirping and their songs echoing through the empty cold air. She stretched out and had a mere thought of Arendelle. _They're probably enjoying the sun now that I'm gone for a while _she thought.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in her ice chamber upon her ice bed. The only things in the castle was the fabric on the beds and chairs as well as a few sheepskin carpets that Olaf had brought up on his visits to make the place more 'comfy'.

Elsa tried to recall the events of the night before but her mind was still fuzzy and half asleep when she had finally sat up straight. She loved her room the most in the castle, the ice walls were thicker than the rest of the castle to allow her privacy while she could still get sun rays in the morning and watch the stars from her thinner ceiling at night. She also had a large bathroom leading from her bedroom, everything was made out of ice besides another sheepskin rug.

She slid her legs from underneath the silk covers to sink her toes into her rug next to her bed. She stood up and stumbled towards the mirror and that's when she properly woke up. Elsa looked at her dress which she once again fell asleep in and then to her hair which quite frankly could have belonged to the birds she heard this morning. She brushed, embarrassed at her frizzy bedhead hair before running her hand up her body to form a perfect morning dress. The dress was the colour of lavender and had a slit in the middle that went up to just over her knees. The fabric was loose and slippery, there were two layers of pastel purple covering her back and her hair was now in a loose bun. The bodice of the dress was just as loose as the skirt but a lighter purple and the two transparent sleeves fell just below her shoulders like Anna's coronation dress.

Elsa examined herself proudly in the mirror, turning slightly before she realised she had forgotten to change her shoes although she was very fond of her clear ice shoes and decided to keep them on but tint the ice to a shade of violet.

She opened the door and carefully shut it behind her. Elsa felt so free and happy in her ice castle, she felt content and confident that she could be herself without judgement. She turned her face to the doors of the balcony, watching the huge ice cube she had created as a chair the night before. She suddenly remembered Jack. The way she had told him the deepest secrets she hadn't even come to terms with herself and how he told her about loving herself.

His words may have taken effect, Elsa never normally woke up in a good mood and then make herself a beautiful dress with her best interests at mind and heart when she was creating it. Elsa held her hand to her face remembering the way Jack had grabbed it and wrapped his fingers through hers and everything was quiet and magical from then on.

The suddenly bashful Queen looked around getting slightly worried, where was Jack anyway?

"Jack!" she called out, jogging around the castle slightly and peering into each room.

"Jack where are you?!" she shouted, running to the balcony and looking up to the sky.

His staff had gone from the doorway where he had left it. Maybe he went again… her heart sank deep into her stomach and started to drown in the swirling sea of her body. She leant up against a wall and slid down slowly. He promised he wouldn't go and she trusted him… again. Tears started to prick her eyes as she buried her face into her knees, she should have known he would leave her again.

No sooner had she given up faith in him, Jack burst in through the main door carrying a brown paper bag full of something hot a sweet. He chuckled as he used the backs of his feet to stop him from falling head first into the castle floor.

"Elsa, breakfast!" he yelled, looking around for her bright snowy face. He suddenly saw her, huddled up in the corner, she looked up and quickly wiped her eyes with the first layer of her new dress and stood up, brushing a few droplets of snow off of her skirts.

"My God, Elsa what's wrong?!" he said, fear flooding into his cheeks. He dropped the staff and paper bag and ran to her side. They fell with a crash, he was worried she was hurt or something bad had happened in Arendelle.

"Elsa are you...crying?" he asked. She turned her face away so he couldn't look into her eyes and read her thoughts like spirits would normally do.

"I'm fine" she hushed him, stopping to forge a smile. Jack looked at her silently, unconvinced. He glanced around the castle, nothing was broken and Elsa looked fantastic! but something was bothering her.

"I thought you had gone…" Elsa sighed, looking up at him again. Jack laughed gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I did, I got us breakfast" he grinned, bending down to pick up the small bag which had a sweet aroma.

"But I thought you were gone… _forever_" she corrected herself. Jack frowned before understanding her confusion.

Jack quickly pulled her into an embrace, his playful features once again transforming into a serious glare.

"Elsa, I told you I will _never_ leave you again, you _need_ me right now and I _want _to help" he explained once more. He pulled away from the hug with his hands cupping her cheeks he wiped a small tear away from her cheek with a stroke of his thumb she giggled slightly, trying to recover from her fear but her face was still blotchy.

Jack was knelt down before he removed his hands and stood up, offering Elsa a hand up.

"I know I should have told you where I was going but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you" Jack smiled softly. Elsa tried to remember as much as she could about last night and she could have sworn she fell asleep under the stars on the balcony with Jack. She would have changed her clothes into nightwear if she had dismissed herself to her chamber.

"How did I get in my own bed?" Elsa asked shakily, still trying to gain a normal tone in her voice.

"You fell asleep on the balcony on my lap but it started to rain heavily so I brought you inside. I hope that's ok" Jack confessed.

"It was fine I was just wondering" Elsa confirmed.

"Once you were tucked in I stayed there too… Although it was a shame I had to let go of your hand this morning when I went to get breakfast" Jack said quietly before turning round to pick up his staff and then hold the paper bag in front of Elsa.

Elsa felt her heart skip a beat at Jack's last words. _It was a shame I had to let go of your hand this morning_. Had he been holding it all night? He didn't let go for all the hours she was asleep he must have sat on the floor, beside her, still holding her hand. She dismissed the thought abruptly, deciding that Jack couldn't possibly have held onto her hand for that long or...

A sticky scent caught her nose and she was intrigued by the sweet smell. She looked down to see it was coming from the bag Jack was holding. As is he noticed her curious and longing expression he pulled out a jam doughnut which was smothered in soft white sugar and honey with a sprinkle of almond nuts on top. Elsa frowned at it, holding her face away as Jack came nearer with it.

"How can you eat that for breakfast!" she gasped, staring down at the sickly treat. Jack simply chuckled and made sure she was watching him when he took a huge bite from the doughnut. She nearly threw up, knowing the amount of fat and sugar which was slowly entering Jack's mouth.

"Even Anna doesn't eat stuff like that!" Elsa cringed at the thought of the pancakes Jack and Anna scoffed down a while ago in the palace.

"I have a sweet tooth" Jack winked, finding it the perfect excuse for something so sickly.

"Where did you even get it?" Elsa asked as if it were an illegal treat and she realised it had chocolate flakes around the edges which made her feel even more sick.

"The bakery in town of course I added my own special touched to iit" he smirked, raising his eyebrows. Elsa wondered how he would have been able to buy it but refrained from asking.

"Do I have one?" she sighed in hope Jack would eat it for her.

"Well sorry your highness but I didn't get you a deluxe super sweet Jack Frost treat but I did get you breakfast never the less" he smiled waving the bag in front of Elsa. He flew up, teasing Elsa to jump to get it she summoned a snow ball in her left hand and threw it at Jack, causing the bag to fall right into her palms.

"Thank you" she grinned up at him.

"I will get you back for that…" he chuckled, floating down behind Elsa and brushing the snow off of his sleeve. Elsa delved her hand deeper into the bag and pulled out a bagel. It smelt nice… of cinnamon, she noticed there were small raisins in the bread also. She peered into the bag to find two more of the same bagels and smiled. It wasn't too sweet for a normal breakfast.

Anna had always requested sweet things for breakfast, Elsa felt the need to oblige because it made her little sister happy so she would force down puddings, cakes, biscuits and plenty of chocolate (which was her favorite thing to eat until Anna made it a part of their lives) every morning. It was nice to have something _normal_ for a change. The fact that Jack had thought about what Elsa would like made her smile to herself slightly.

Jack took the back from her hand and floated to the smooth ice table before laying it down for her. He pulled out one of the matching ice chairs politely for her to sit on, she smiled at him and sat down elegantly. Elsa swirled her hands around the empty space in front of her to form a clear an ice plate which she then placed the bagels on.

The winter spirit was licking the tips of his fingers of the remaining chocolate and strawberry jam before her frowned at Elsa who was starting to create a set of cutlery.

"You don't need a knife and fork for a bagel" Jack chuckled mockingly. She frowned at him and started to saw down on the bread with her knife, keeping it down with her fork.

"Well some of us like to eat our breakfast the polite way" Elsa remarked, watching Jack as he picked pieces of doughnut from his teeth. Jack watched her attempting to chop the bagel into pieces, she started to get impatient as the knife just left a squashed mark on the bread and she frowned angrily at it, obviously feeling to hungry for patience.

"Calm down!" Jack called, trying not to smirk at her misfortune. She threw the knife across the table and folded her arms, staring at the bagel for ideas. Jack floated over and sat on the table next to her food, swinging his legs off of the end happily. He picked up one of Elsa's bagels and bit into it.

"It's not hard to eat something, your highness" he said, placing the bun back on her plate and swallowing the bread. Elsa said nothing, reaching for her knife and fork again, she started to get annoyed that Jack had brought her breakfast since it was too hard to cut into equal pieces. No one was around, she had no expectations on her now but she still felt the need to be polite and Queenly.

Jack picked up the same bagel and teared a bite size piece off of it. He then held it in front of Elsa's mouth.

"Say ahh" he smiled, not teasing but trying to be friendly. Her eyes widened before she quickly turned her face away, he kept on holding the piece in front of her and she kept on moving. Elsa was hungry and Jack was just teasing her. She slowly bit down on the piece of bread, taking it away from his pinch and chewed it slowly, frowning as Jack smiled even more.

He tore another piece off.

"Say ahh-"

"I can do it!" she hissed, dismaying him away from her food.

No sooner had Elsa started to hold the bagel and chew at it angrily, Marshmallow appeared from the big hall into the dining room where Elsa and Jack were sitting. He looked to Elsa, her food then to Jack.

Marshmallow clomped over to Jack hopefully, Jack chuckled at the envy he felt from the creature.

"Oh dear, I guess I forgot to get you something" he said casually, looking to the ceiling. Marshmallow's rigid face fell down to gaze at the floor, he was clearly upset. Elsa frowned at Jack before sending him a sharp gaze and turning back to her food. She knew Jack was teasing him like he did to everyone.

Jack held up his hands in surrender before pulling out a large paper bag from his pocket on his hoodie. Marshmallow's face lit up like the chandelier that wasn't far away. He took the bag from Jack quickly and ripped it open. A large mound of cookies fell out, there was at least thirty small crunchy cookies complete with chocolate chips. Marshmallow gathered them all in his cold arms, making sure he didn't miss a single one and he then ran off to God knows where.

Elsa giggled slightly and walked gracefully to Jack, holding her last bagel. Jack watched her, examined her head to toe as she strode over to him gracefully.

"That doughnut was nice but I thought that before I saw you in this dress" Jack hinted, smiling like an idiot before looking ahead of him.

"Thank you but you know a Queen does not accept corny remarks" she smirked at him.

"Sorry… Your highness, you look beautiful" Jack admitted truthfully. She nodded politely at him. The words from last night and the refreshing morning she felt when she woke up was some how making her feel more relaxed and embarrassed or maybe it was the castle or maybe it was-

Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by Jack circling around her like a vulture in the air.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked, landing slowly to the ground. Elsa thought to herself, she hadn't planned anything.

"Um… we could go and see Anna?" Elsa suggested. Jack laughed before leaning his staff up against the table.

"The whole point of this trip is to get away from her and maybe she wants to spend time with Kristoff anyway" Jack pointed out.

In a way he was right, Elsa had come out here to be alone for a bit also Anna was pretty eager to get Elsa out of the palace when she was with Kristoff. Elsa shook the thoughts from her mind before the dark side took over her happy thoughts she knew Kristoff wasn't _that _irresponsible.

"I have an idea" Jack smiled.

"What is it?"

"How about we go to Burgess, my hometown?"

"Where is that?"

"You know, America"

Elsa widened her eyes, how would they get all the way to America she wondered. She knew Jack could fly but would he really be able to fly them both to America? There was only one way to find out.

"That would be great, when should we leave?" she asked, smiling and trying to hide the slight fear she had of leaving Norway for the first time hidden behind her flustered cheeks.

"Well how about we leave now? By the time we get there it will be about midnight in America, I only want to show you around and we can get there in less than an hour" Jack confirmed convincingly.

"How would you do that?" Elsa asked astonished by the time he could get to the other side of the world.

"The wind is by my side and I can get anywhere in a small amount of time" Jack told her.

"Ok, I'll go!" she smiled determinedly. Jack nodded.

"You might need to change your outfit though" Jack smirked at the long and split skirt and her loose fabric and hair.

"I honestly don't know what's going through that filthy mind of yours" Elsa frowned at him. She summoned another snowball and made sure it hit him right in the eyes where he was eying her legs up and down.

"Fair enough" he whispered.

**A/N: New chapter! Not my best one but I hope you're looking forward to them both flying to Burgess together ;) The reason I am doing these chapters is to show how close Elsa and Jack are getting, how they're making up for the lost time...**

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has been following and reading my story! Thanks also for all the lovely reviews, keep them coming in order for me to keep the chapters coming. Mostly though, I'd like to thank FrostSapphire for her continued support since chapter one!**

**I got a question from Anna Sophia and I couldn't reply to you because maybe your account is private or something? But anyway your question was:**

_So I watched your video and I have one question for you, Is someone (and by someone I mean Jack or Elsa) going to die or did I just misinterpret the message in your video? _

**Well my answer is, I won't tell you whether someone dies in the story or not because even if that's what I have planned there is a slight twist which is too complicated to explain, I'm still trying to figure out how I would pull it off but take what you want from the video, if you understood ALL the metaphors I sneaked in there, you will have a faint idea of what may happen bear in mind that it was Jack's thoughts in the video.**

**Without further ado, expect the next chapter within 2-3 days and remember reviews = chapters! ~MaliJo x**


	13. Beware the Blizzard

**Chapter Twelve**

Beware the Blizzard

Already, Elsa had transformed her loose morning dress to a stunning grippy one. It was the colour of bluebells and it reached to her knees. It had two basic thick straps coming over her shoulders and it had a loose purple ribbon around the waist. Elsa wore her simple ice heels to got with it though.

"Better" Jack commented, brushing the snow from his face. Marshmallow appeared from behind an ice wall and galloped over to the two people. He noticed the change in clothes and atmosphere and frowned at Jack.

"Where mama going?" He asked Elsa, releasing his frown.

"It's ok, I'm just going with Jack for a little bit" she reassured him, smiling warmly. He didn't look satisfied, he deepened his previous frown at Jack and took a step towards him.

"Mine!" Marshmallow stated pointing a rigid finger at Elsa.

Jack shook his head in confusement.

"Sorry Marshall boy but she has plans" Jack chuckled and he quickly scooped Elsa up by her legs in his arms. She blushed slightly as he quickly picked her up.

"Bye!" he laughed again, shooting out of the open balcony with Elsa. Marshmallow ran onto the balcony and roared up at him.

"Jack, that was a bit harsh" Elsa said quietly, feeling sympathy for the ice man.

"You mother him too much" Jack said, breaking the mood. _she would make a nice mother one day… _Jack thought quickly, looking down at Elsa.

They were finally above the mountains flying higher than the birds who lived there. Elsa held onto his hoodie tightly and occasionally buried her face in in shoulder.

"Elsa, it's ok, you can trust me" he whispered reassuringly, his cheeky tone subsiding to his strange serious one. Elsa slowly opened her eyes, trying not to look down to the ground they could barely see because they were up so high.

Instead she looked into Jack's eyes that were fixed on the air ahead of them. He glanced down a few times to see her just staring before he opened his mouth to talk.

"You know, we don't have to go to America; We can go to Russia, China, Jamaica…" He suggested. Elsa frowned at the last one.

"Ugh I hate hot countries…" she said spitefully. Jack chuckled slightly before looking back ahead of him and remembering when he went to the rainforest just less than a week ago.

"That makes the two of us then" he confessed.

Once they were out in the open, Arendelle was nothing more than a speck in the distance and they were above the dark blue sea, Jack came to a halt then started to fly slower.

"Wind, take me home!" He yelled. He tightened his grip on Elsa and after a few mere seconds they were wooshed off by a sudden gush of strong wind. Elsa had never felt a breeze like this before. It was so loud and vigorous that she was no longer feeling it brush her skin but she was riding it to Burgess. Jack grinned and shouted in excitement as they continued to tumble through the icy wind.

Everything was blurry. Elsa could only make out slight shapes of mountains and trees when they passed them but the fast streaks of the wind pretty much sealed them in a bubble. Jack knew that the wind only did this when he wanted to go fast.

Jack was pretty much relaxed which Elsa started to get worried about once she noticed his loopy grin was implanted back on his face.

"Jack, shouldn't you concentrate on taking us to Burgess" Elsa questioned worriedly. Jack was sat in mid air observing and wiggling his toes, fascinated with such normal things.

"Don't worry Elsa, the wind will take us where we need to go" he smiled, still looking at his feet. Elsa frowned before shifting into a more comfortable position.

Time seemed to go fast and as Jack slowed down and the pair left the occurring blizzards Elsa saw many countries right below her feet, in front of her eyes. She also noticed that as they got further around the world, morning was turning into night. It was like flying through a day, for ten minutes it was morning and then afternoon and soon, night.

Elsa giggled in delight as she started to enjoy the gift of flight. It was afterall the first time she had been away from the watchful eyes of Arendelle. The North mountain was the farthest of places she had been. She imagined that being away from the palace and alone in her ice castle would have just been a bit of quiet to sort out papers and gets stressed without freezing a ceiling or even a _person _but instead, she was having fun and releasing stress as she went all because of Jack. Elsa had never smiled in her lifetime more than she was now, the last time she smiled was when she built an ice rink for Arendelle but since then it has been frowns and occasional formal chuckles.

_The first thing I'll do when I get back home is give Anna a big hug _she smiled to herself.

It wasn't long before Jack started to slow down completely and they lowered quickly to the ground. Jack's feet touched the ground and as soon as they were safely landed, Elsa jumped from Jack's arms and twirled around in excitement.

"You're starting to act like your sister" Jack chuckled, walking behind her and stretching with his staff dragging across the floor.

Elsa opened her eyes to reveal her surroundings. It was nighttime and the same midnight sky full of stars that she had overlooked at with Jack was once again in sight. There was snow all around and it seemed like they were in a clearing.

Her smile faded when she suddenly looked down and realised she was balancing on ice. The cold never bothered her but the thought of being trapped under ice started to freeze away at her brain.

"J-Jack, I'm scared" she breathed slowly, trying not to make any sudden movements, her eyes were wide and filled with worry.

"Elsa, it's ok, I've got you" he chuckled, taking her two hands in his. Slowly, he lifted off into the air and pulled Elsa around the ice on her feet until she started to feel a bit more safer.

They slid around the ice for a while before Jack slowly lowered his feet onto the ice and moved in sync with Elsa, still holding her hands and guiding her around the icy pond.

"You know I was born in this exact pond" Jack started, looking around and remembering the time he emerged from the ice. Elsa stayed silent for while, glancing around, trying to imagine how Jack would have been born here.

"But I thought you were born by the moon?" Elsa questioned, frowning down at her feet trying to process Jack's words.

Jack chuckled slightly before twirling Elsa around and under his arm and then rolling her in towards him then continuing to slide around the ice.

"Well, when I told you that, you were a bit young for me to explain in long complicated words" Jack teased. Elsa elbowed him before nodding and encouraging him to carry out his sentence.

"You see, the first memory I have is floating in the water right below us, while I was there, the moon told me my name and after that, I rose from the ice" Jack explained. The two of them pushed towards the ground and sat on the snow. Elsa peered at Jack's expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. Jack forced a smile and chuckled slightly before looking at the moon who was glowing in the sky.

"Nothing it's just, that was also the night I found out that no one could see or hear me" Jack said, looking back at Elsa.

Elsa kept quiet not knowing what to say.

"But _you _see me" Jack smiled at her before letting his lips go in a pierced straight line. Something was drawing him towards her when he closed his eyes and moved in closer. Elsa's eyes were wide and she quickly stood up before Jack's lips touched hers.

"Y-You know what? I um… really like this place and I think I'm going to just… look around a bit" Elsa stuttered, lying before jogging slightly through the trees so her figure was nothing more than a silhouette in the dark.

Jack stood up and kicked a small chunk of ice across the pond.

"I'm such an idiot!" he cursed to himself, grinding his teeth together in anger of himself. Suddenly, a swift breeze blew through the long frosted trees and silenced Jack just as his language started to get more 'colourful'.

This was no ordinary wind, it didn't whistle, howl or crash it was a gentle whisper, caressing Jack's pale cheeks and then quickly whipping his silver hair in new directions. With every blow the moon shone brighter. Jack could hear Elsa fumbling around behind the trees but now he only heard the wind.

He looked around quickly, fear sieving into the cracks of his wild mind.

"Jack…" the whisper repeated over and over, running in circles around the clearing.

"Who's there!?" he demanded, holding out his staff around him and baring his teeth. The whisper got louder until it stopped.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise my voice, you are my creation after all" the wind said bluntly and slowly in his ear.

Jack let his grip loosen on the staff and he surrendered to the conversation, letting the whisper speak.

"Man in the moon" he clarified to himself. Man in Moon had always used the wind to talk to Jack, when he was first lifted into the air, he heard the same whispers telling him he was Jack Frost. He hated how Man in Moon would call him his 'creation'. That is how he was greeted. The wind circled quickly around a few trees, praising Jack for his observation.

"Jack I must tell you…" the wind whispered again, circling his ears.

"Tell me what? Anything, tell me anything!" Jack whispered back eagerly, the Moon had never talked to him since he was born, what did he have to say? It must have been something very important to finally speak after one hundred years.

"Stay away from the snow Queen" it hissed quietly. Jack frowned and tensed his fists.

"What do you mean?" he said, trying to keep calm.

"You are not mortal, you don't belong with her, I know what you feel towards her, I watch you all the time."

"You know nothing! If I don't belong with her then where _do _I belong?" he cursed through gritted teeth and a sharp frown.

"All in good time, you will find where you belong but it is not with the Snow Queen…" The whisper deepened.

"I can be with who I want, she makes me happy, I'm tired of being alone! You can't make me do anything!" Jack hissed.

"Oh but I can, why do you think I erased her from your memory?"

Jack came to an utter stand-still. Everything became clear. It was Man in Moon? It couldn't be! Why would he want Elsa to not be apart of him.

"Don't do it...please" Jack squeaked, looking down to the ground "let me be with her". Everything was quiet and Jack was beginning to think the Moon had said what he wanted but the wind came back even stronger but still the voice was a gentle whisper.

"I can't, something is happening to you that stops me from erasing your memory again, it seems your _heart _has become too strong so I will only warn you..."

"Warn me about what?"

"Life"

"What about life?"

"Beware the blizzard"

"What blizzard, when, how?!"

Everything was silent and the moon started to cover with dark grey clouds. Jack was left with a million un-answered questions he wanted the answers for so bad. Jack noticed the sky was getting lighter and the moon was fading into the brightness.

"Jack…" Elsa called from behind the trees, rubbing her eyes "I'm tired". Jack continued to stare at the fading moon for an answer he wouldn't get for another hundred years most probably.

"Jack?!" Elsa shouted impatiently. Jack quickly shook his head free of thoughts and turned around to see Elsa yawning slowly. He smiled to himself as he remembered why he was in Burgess. _No way am I staying away from Elsa, ever _Jack thought to himself.

"Hmm well it is nighttime in Arendelle now… Don't worry, I'll take you back now" Jack decided, bending down to pick Elsa up.

He scooped her up once again and this time she didn't even flinch, he wondered what she was doing whilst behind the trees to get herself so worn out, he also noticed that she had lost one of her shoes and the heel on her remaining one was chipped. Jack chuckled quietly to himself as he watched Elsa wriggle slightly to get comfortable.

All the things that the Moon had just told him was put to the back of his mind, he wasn't going to think about all the words he whispered until he was alone and could think about it without getting distracted.

"Elsa, I'm sorry" Jack said quietly, rising from the ground into to the air and flying out of the clearing. Elsa stirred slightly but kept her eyes closed as she spoke.

"For what?" she asked, smiling contently, feeling more comfort in Jack's strong arms than a bed.

"For um… trying to, for earlier!" Jack stuttered, biting his bottom lip as he recalled his stupid move. Elsa fluttered her eyelids open and looked at Jack who kept his eyes fixed in front of him and he gulped once he felt Elsa's serious gaze slice through him.

"It's ok…" Elsa said quietly and Jack sighed in relief

"Just make sure you get some more bagels for me tomorrow" she smirked.

Jack smiled and nodded.

"As many as you want" he agreed before calling out to the wind.

"Wind, take me to Arendelle!" he yelled and after a few seconds, the two were wooshed off in a strong blast of a fast, cold and bitter breeze.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late, had family over and school and like two last-minute projects so argh! Just bare with me, things will hopefully be normal pace now. This chapter may clear up some nagging questions for you, it certainly did for me. Next chapter will be about Jack explaining Man in Moon's words in more detail and finding the reasons behind what the Moon is saying and after that will be the chapter where Elsa will return to the palace more happy and enlightened :) Any questions? Don't hesitate to PM me! Also, please leave reviews because the more I get, the quicker the chapters will come plus, I want to know how this story is going. Who else thinks I'm turning Marshmallow into a cookie monster? xD Oh I also forgot to say in my last chapter that this story has now been up for a month!**

**Check out these videos!**

**Life Will Throw You a Blizzard Promotion Video: watch?v=HcMFpLQ5lsM**

**Jack Frost Tribute: watch?v=0UkSD0kW05s**

**Jelsa Tribute (Collection of amazing artwork not by me): watch?v=X4kIRusmGTU**

**I was also quite surprised to find that my Anna and Kristoff video received over 1000 views, thanks O.O ~MaliJo x**


	14. The Answer Is In You

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Answer Is In You

The ride back home was quicker than Jack expected and Elsa fell asleep peacefully in his arms as they flew over the Atlantic and towards Norway. The breeze provided a wave that Jack gently rose upon, it was quiet and dark and Jack kept a straight face through it all. He couldn't trust the wind after the spiteful words it whispered in his ear.

Gradually, Arendelle became in sight and Jack steered to the left towards Elsa's ice castle. Elsa must have sensed she was back home because she opened her eyes as soon as Jack crossed into the range of mountains.

"Morning sleepy head" Jack smirked as she caught his gaze. She smiled before looking around and frowning at the midnight sky.

"B-But it's night" she exclaimed as if she were very confused. Jack chuckled as he watched her try and figure out that Jack was lying and then adjust to the new "morning".

Slowly, Jack lowered onto the balcony of Elsa's castle and she slid out of his arms, stretching and yawning before walking into her moonlit home. Jack followed slowly on after her, keeping a bland smile planted across his face. Elsa ran her hand up her body and a blue nightgown appeared under her fingers. It reached to her knees and once again she yawned.

"Are you ok, Jack?" She asked quietly, sliding into her chamber. Jack followed quietly before opening his mouth to answer.

"I'm fine, just tired" he lied, nearly grinning at his stupid attempt of lying.

"Jack I'm not stupid, you don't sleep. I can hear you at night flying around the castle" she giggled, throwing herself back-first on her bed.

"Would you rather me stop then?" he chuckled slightly. Elsa snuggled in the white mattress, tasting her mouth before closing her eyes and nodding.

"That would be nice…" she breathed. Jack floated towards her and pulled the sparkling soft-snow blanket over her chest and watched her start to drift in a deep sleep before he leant on his staff and pulled out his hand. He kissed his palm and then blew it off his hand towards Elsa. The frost in his breath froze the wet kiss mark and floated towards Elsa before it landed on her pale cheek.

"Goodnight" Jack whispered before jumping into the air and once again heading for the balcony quietly.

Jack shot out slowly, he needed to be somewhere quiet so he could think about things in peace. He knew for certain he wouldn't leave Elsa alone, he would definitely come back just not for the night.

He flew for a while, not really knowing where he was going and he didn't care. Man in Moon had never talked to him since now and why would he tell Jack to stay away from the little ray of happiness he had left in the world, did he want Jack to suffer alone in the darkness? It just didn't make sense. Man in Moon was like a father to Jack, he watched over him, provided the light and guided him through the dark.

Jack had only ever wanted the moon to talk to him, tell him what he must do and now the moon had sent the wind, his vision of the moon had changed completely. Man in Moon had an evil side that didn't want Jack to be happy and right now he had succeeded, Jack was stressed and most of all, confused but definitely not happy.

Jack hovered over the large forest on the outskirts of Arendelle and looked down at a clearing, deciding he would spend the night confusing himself down there where at least it was quiet and nothing but the starlight could interfere with his visions.

He swooped down neatly like a quick slice through an onion and he landed on the ground, sinking his toes into the short grass and abundance of moss. Jack slowly strolled over to a middle-sized grey rock which was dotted with dark green moss and he sat on it, letting his staff drop lazily to the ground.

A deep sigh escaped his mouth as he rested his chin on his two palms.

"What do I do…" he murmured to himself, deep in thought. The clearing was silent for a while, all Jack could hear was the orchestra of crickets in the grass and the occasional hoot of an owl deep in the forest.

He refrained from thinking about the moon and Elsa when he took a moment to study the rocks that surrounded him in detail. They seemed to all be a perfect round shape and have the same dark green markings over them. It wasn't long before Jack saw a small one twitch whilst he was staring curiously at it. He jumped as it moved once more, realising that it _wasn't _his imagination running wild.

After the small one twitched, others began to spin and roll and tumble in circles around Jack. He quickly picked up his staff before it got trampled on and rose above the stampede of living rocks. The rocks came to a halt and out of each rock an arm popped out, then a head, the the other arm and some legs and before he knew it, Jack was looking back into the eyes of small round creatures.

They all stared in silence at him, observing his body and intrigued by his power of flight and the frost forming under his hand. Jack looked around him, struggling to keep in one position and feel safe as they stared at his features.

Loosing his hold in the air, he fell to the ground on his back and opened his eyes to the curious eyes of these creatures. Suddenly, they all gasped and jumped away from Jack, allowing a larger creature to pass through and look at him. Jack sat up and began looking at _them. _They looked like rocks when they were curled up but now they were all standing up and muttering to each other, wearing robes made of large leaves Jack realised they were some kind of trolls.

"Who are you?" the large troll peered at Jack. Jack rubbed his head before shuffling back slightly.

"I'm Jack Frost" he told the troll slowly, still taking in his surroundings and previous events. All the other trolls gasped as Jack announced his name and he looked around in confusement.

"Guardian…" they started to whisper loudly in amazement at him. Jack jumped to his feet and held out his hands to tell them to hush.

"No, I'm not a Guardian" he confirmed, anger slipping into his voice. It was typical that the first place he goes would be the place he'd be interrupted. Arendelle was beginning to seem a _lively _place to Jack from Anna to Kristoff, Elsa, a talking snowman and now a bunch of curious trolls. He nearly felt like returning to his old days in Burgess, frosting homes and so on, but he had to stay for Elsa, not only that he _wanted _to stay for her.

The older troll silenced the crowd and took another step forward to Jack. His ears were rather like a cat's ears and he had large feet.

"Jack Frost, what brings you here, to the Troll Clearing?" he asked, looking up at Jack's surprised face. Jack was silent for a minute before he opened his mouth to talk. What _did _bring Jack here? Because he was lost, mentally, there was something he didn't quite understand and questions he wanted the answer for. Of course he expected to figure and solve the problems out on his own in peace but maybe that was asking the impossible considering he was now acting like a source of entertainment or a famous picture for the trolls to stare at.

"Nothing really…" Jack mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, feeling slightly intimidated by this troll's sharp gaze. Jack could tell that this troll had been around even longer than him and had experienced a lot, he could tell by the dark yet knowing voice of the troll that he was right. The troll had a large nose and a green mane which had yellow beads threaded on at the ends.

The troll stood in a straight line before opening his mouth to speak.

"My name is Pabbie, ruler of the trolls and I sense something is bothering you Sir. Frost" he said knowingly. Jack stared at him for a moment before looking up to the moon, not really sure what he should say. Pabbie shot him a knowing nod and padded closer to him.

Pabbie pointed to the moon and glared at Jack.

"You are having troubles with the moon, is that not right?" he stated. The other trolls looked at each other with one eyebrow raised, wondering why Jack would be having issues with the moon.

"No it's right but I just… ahh no it doesn't matter" Jack sighed in dismay before turning around to fly away.

"It seems you are confused, I can answer your questions" Pabbie said quickly as Jack was about to push off into the air. Jack floated down and turned to face the old troll.

"You will answer _any _of my questions?" Jack asked hopefully. Pabbie put his hands together and shut his eyes before chuckling.

"Well on the contrary, there are some things even a wise old troll like me doesn't know, some things _you _will have to find the answers to on your own but I can assure you this; I will answer one question you have" Pabbie negotiated with Jack.

Jack sat down on a tree log and thought for a while. He wanted to know what the moon had meant with all his strange and horrible words. Although he was talking to a troll, which he thought was weird he needed some answers and get the questions he had lingering in his mind off of his chest.

"I well I um…" Jack stuttered to think about what he would ask. What did Man in Moon mean by saying "beware the blizzard"? Why did he ask Jack to stay away from Elsa? Did he have a reason to hate her? After all this time why is it only _now _that he talks to Jack?

There was a million questions swimming through Jack's over-worked mind yet he could only ask one.

"Why did Man in Moon tell me to _beware the blizzard_?" Jack asked finally gulping and he swallowed the rest of the questions that wanted to pour from his lips. Pabbie nodded at him silently, stating that he already knew about Jack's conversation with Man in the Moon.

Pabbie reached below his fern mane and pulled out a crystal, holding it gently in his right hand and murmuring a foreign order to it. As he chanted, the other trolls closed their eyes and placed their hands together in prayer. Jack looked around at the small trolls, confused by everything and waiting so desperately for an answer.

"Jack" Pabbie finally spoke "you control the winter weather, do you not?" Pabbie asked, Jack nodded.

"You see, with your absence, the winter will be like none other, the coldest to ever be witnessed" Pabbie spoke slowly.

"What do you mean, where would I be gone?!" Jack yelled, trying to ease his confusement.

"Your heart has become too strong, this is something the moon cannot control, something is happening to you, Jack"

"You make no sense, I don't have a heart! I am only a spirit, an empty vessel…"

"That is what you think"

Pabbie placed Jack's hand onto his chest, he felt nothing but cold.

"What are you doing?!" Jack demanded, trying to pull his hand free. Pabbie looked at him sternly and waited until Jack had calmed down.

"Queen Elsa" He said quickly. Jack's face turned from calm to surprised but in a good way. As Jack had his hand on his chest he felt quick thumps bouncing onto his palm.

"W-what is that" he stuttered shakily.

"Your heart, Jack" Pabbie confirmed, slowly moving his small wrinkly hand away from Jacks.

"B-but that's impossible" Jack breathed, feeling the thuds get faster as he got worried.

"It _was _impossible" Pabbie corrected him, turning and walking away.

"Pabbie come back, I don't understand please tell me what's going on!" Jack called out after him. Pabbie shook his head slowly and faced Jack once more. The other trolls wobbled and jumped into balls again, forming their rock persona before rolling into places of the dirt.

"Jack Frost, I told you I would answer one question and that is all, I am not as powerful as I seem. I am as confused about this as you are but Jack, I wasn't there… Surely you know the answer, deep inside… Inside your _heart. _There is where you'll find the answer."

Pabbie walked away behind a tree and left Jack sat on the floor against the tree trunk, his hand still on his chest and his breathing heavier than ice. Jack lay there for a while, staring up into the sky. Pabbie may as well have answered Jack's question with another question. Now he felt more confused and even scared than ever.

Birds started to sing around him and peachy light filtered through the tall trees upon him. That's when he remembered..._Elsa._ He panicked as he brought up a picture of her in his head, running around the castle frantically searching for him, calling his name or crying in the corner of the hall like she had done last time. Now wasn't the time to think about his worries and himself. Elsa was apart of this just as much as he was and right now he needed to go to Elsa but somehow he felt talking to her about his situation wouldn't help at all but make her worry and make everything worse so for now he would have to lock his thoughts away completely and carry on with life as Jack Frost.

Yes, he had unanswered questions which gnawed at his brain each time her thought of one and yes, he was stressed but for Elsa's sake, he needed to be strong and help her. Once the sun was shining fully in the sky, Jack would be taking Elsa back to the palace in Arendelle, he only hoped she would be happier than when they left.

Jack grabbed his staff and jumped into the sky, taking a quick second glance at the clearing before flying over Arendelle. He was going to make a quick stop at the bakery first...

**A/N: I really don't know what's going on with me, my chapters are getting really poor v.v But after some rest I think I'll be fine. Sorry for the short chapter too, longer and sweeter chapters are on their way! So I think this chapter will answer some of _your _questions as well as Jacks ;) See you next chapter! ~MaliJo x**


	15. Feeling More Enlightened

**Chapter Fourteen **

Feeling More Enlightened

Jack returned to the ice castle, once again holding two brown paper bags full of bakery treats. All that Pabbie said, Jack was determined to forget. He must have been talking nonsense. Pabbie said so himself that he wasn't sure of the issue so Jack had no reason to get worked up about something a small troll who's a bit old and off his head had told him last night.

The ice castle was in sight and just in time for Jack to see the sunrise glitter through the clear ice sides. He took a minute to float in the air and marvel at the beauty of the icy rays. _I can't believe Elsa made this _he thought to himself.

When the two of them were stargazing, Elsa had told him about the time she ran away from Arendelle to the North Mountain and built her ice castle. She told him it was the first time in forever that she embraced her powers and let it go. And that is why it turned out so beautiful and amazing. She filters her emotions into her creations, that is why Marshmallow has an angry appearance and nature because Elsa felt threatened and somewhat shut-off when she built him.

As Jack thought about Elsa he remembered that she might be awake and panicking so he quickly whooshed through the air like a bullet and up the ice stairs to the door. Jack made sure the door was unlocked before he had gone and so it pushed open effortlessly. As he walked in he could see no sign of Elsa.

Jack entered the castle and looked around to see nothing but the ice walls.

"Elsa?" he called out, slowly landing to the floor. No one answered. Suddenly Jack heard laughing and roaring from behind the castle in the backyard.

He flew out of the open door and round the tower of Elsa's ice castle before approaching Elsa and Marshmallow chasing eachother around the few mountain ledges. He watched for a minute, smiling as he saw Elsa laugh. He noticed that they weren't just running around and chasing each other frantically for no reason but they were having a snowball fight.

Apparently the only thing Elsa didn't know about Jack was that he made the most perfect snowball consisting of the right amount of cold, density, size, shape and to finish off the undeniably strong hold of Jack's breath, a touch of frost lingering in his blow. And maybe it was just about time Elsa found out about this hidden talent of his.

Jack shoveled some snow into his palm and shaped it into a perfect round sphere before blowing on to it, forming a thin icy coat of blue. After sharing a little smirk to him and himself he arched his arm back and launched it towards Elsa, calculating the time almost effortlessly. Elsa hadn't seen him chuckling as he watched the snowball land closer and closer to the laughing Elsa.

This would be a shock to her; Marshmallow had terrible aim and each time he lobbed a crumbly poor excuse for a snowball at her it either shot past her arm or exploded into tiny droplets before it was even within Elsa's reach.

Just as Jack suspected, Elsa arched her back forward quickly as the snowball splattered onto her bare back. She shivered slightly, not from the cold but from the sudden shock. She spun around suddenly angry, looking around at the cause of the snowball. She shot a fierce look to Marshmallow who backed away innocently.

Jack hid behind a dark grey rock. Elsa may not be able to make a small powerful, accurate and spine-rattling snowball but Jack knew she was capable of a snowball the size of her palace in less than a minute if she was determined to and by the look on her face, she _was._

"Which naughty creature threw that?" she demanded playfully. Jack couldn't help but let out a chuckle as he felt Elsa's eyes scanning throughout and around the mountain for the 'naughty creature'.

"Or should I say 'spirit'" She added, an evil tone slipping into her voice. Jack gulped as he heard footprints get closer to him, Elsa's footprints.

"Hello Jack" Elsa smirked at him after she waited a second behind the rock then turning her head round quickly to frighten Jack.

He took a second to catch his breath before standing up and brushing the snow off of his trousers, leaning casually on his staff.

"Oh hey Elsa" he chuckled nervously.

"You didn't happen to see the person who threw that poorly made snowball at me by any chance did you" she smiled at him. _ Poor? _Jack repeated in his head, she couldn't possibly call that pure silver sphere 'poor'. Never the less, he shook his head.

"No…" Jack smiled a wobbly smile.

Elsa walked away, smirking and Jack knew she was up to something. But what Jack didn't know was that in Elsa's palms she was enlarging a small ball of snow, it got bigger and more rough with each second. Soon it was expanding past her own body and Jack could see the outline. Knowing that Jack would fly away, Elsa quickly lifted the ball into the air and sent it towards Jack with a mighty push.

Jack had barely two seconds to jump into the air before it hit him and he was tangled up in the large ball of snow. His staff flew upwards away from him and fell to the ground just before he did, tumbling in the snow until it broke down into little fractals of ice. Elsa strolled towards him and looked down before giggling.

The flustered spirit sat up and rubbed his head before erupting into laughter himself. He lifted himself up so he was face to face with Elsa who was grinning playfully up at him. The timid and scared Elsa he had once known was now grown up.

Of course physically she _was _a woman and a beautiful woman for that matter but she always seemed so scared and shadowed. However, after the two had opened up to each other, everything seemed...right. Somehow both of them had learnt more about themselves than they ever had before.

Just in the short time of them being at Elsa's castle and Burgess, Jack realised that Elsa had now _mentally _matured. When he first saw her once more in the _'Snowman in Summer' _wearing her gloves and running away from a desperate answer she had longed for and then holding her that night whilst she cried. She was still the little girl Jack had met a decade before, scared. Scared that she couldn't run her kingdom properly, scared she couldn't ever find love and scared that she may be a threat to her own sister.

But now, as Jack stared into her eyes which reflected nothing but happiness, Jack just _knew _that she was a more enlightened person, she had definitely moved on from the past and learnt to let it go. Also Jack had realised as Elsa moved around in such a perfect manor that her happiness had also reflected onto her body. She was weak and frail but now she was strong yet soft and nearly glowing. She was basically the portrait of sophisticated grace.

Love is the best cure for a frozen heart, Elsa had already told Jack that love is what saved Anna's frozen heart. Jack wouldn't forget this life lesson, maybe it would work for him… if he had a heart, which he was still debating on. But no! Now wasn't time to think about himself, Elsa was his first and only priority now.

One thing was sure now though… Elsa was loving herself. She was slowly moving away from the past and into the now, into the _moment_. It wouldn't be long until she would be able to share her new-found light and love with her sister and the whole of Arendelle and maybe even Jack…

His thoughts were shaken away by a few excited gasps from Elsa.

"Jack! I was waiting for you for ages, I need a ride back to the palace you know!" she giggled.

"Well, I'm glad that's all you see me as" Jack chuckled sarcastically.

"Come on Jack you know I'm only kidding but I'm just _really _excited to see everyone again!"

"It's only been three days…?"

"I know I know but for the first time in forever, I feel like giving Anna the biggest cuddle in the world!"

Jack chuckled and handed her the brown paper bag after taking out a slice of chocolate cake.

"Do you at least have time for breakfast?" he smiled watching as she took it gratefully, calming down to her normal classy and reserved mood. She peered into the bag before smiling down at the content. Cinnamon bagels.

"Thank you Ja-" she paused once she saw what Jack was now devouring. He frowned at her, eyes open and the slice of cake now halfway in his mouth.

"It's only chocolate cake" he scoffed, his words muffled by the layers of calories sticking out of his mouth.

Elsa noticed it wasn't _just _a chocolate cake. It was a _triple_ chocolate cake. Chocolate cream and sugar frosting as well as dark thick chocolate sponge. She nearly fell sick as she watched Jack lower the rest of it into his mouth and swallow it whole.

"Um… Thank you for the _breakfast, _Jack" she said awkwardly, trying to remove the oh-so familiar image from her mind. Sometimes he was just like Anna, it's the kind of thing she would have for dinner.

Jack tossed the other paper bag towards Marshmallow who also got excited as the contents spilled out. About thirty large cookies rolled out from the torn bag and Marshmallow didn't object to gobbling them up from the cold hard ground. Elsa munched happily at one of the bagels before walking towards the staircase smiling, Jack followed slowly behind her after he had retrieved his staff from the snow.

"Once you have everything, I'll take you back" Jack confirmed formally as the two hopped up the ice staircase. Elsa nodded, following his words before swallowing a mouthful of cinnamon and raisin bread and entering the castle. Jack found that Elsa's suitcase that was decorated in white snowflakes was already packed once more and waiting behind the front door.

Elsa laid the rest of the bagels, still warm in the bag on the table and then sat down calmly on the chair before continuing to much away at them. Jack couldn't help but wonder, now that she was mentally strong enough to rid of the last few problems she wouldn't need Jack anymore. She would go back home and live normally and happily with Anna and Kristoff in Arendelle. She wouldn't need Jack as her guide anymore or as _anything. _What if she didn't need him ever again and she stopped believing in him altogether.

As if Elsa read Jack's wondering mind, she stood up and pushed the chair out, causing it to squeak as friction bound the ice together. She walked over to him slowly with wide eyes until she stood right before him.

"You won't leave will you?" she asked worriedly, watching Jack's wondering gaze slide to the floor. He perked up to reassure her.

"No, no! Unless… you want me to" he muttered quickly. Elsa shook her head vigorously frowning.

"No, I want you to stay, I'll literally crumble if you go… Jack, you're like my shield, you protect me and I'm not labeling you as an item or anything I'm just saying that you have become a part of my life so if you go, that is a bit of my life just rotting away, do you understand?" She explained to him, trying to make sense of her metaphors.

Jack smiled and nodded, he understood every syllable.

"I'll stay, I'll be your shield" he smiled warmly. Elsa returned the smile before walking back to finish her bagels. She meant every word. Jack was like a stool for her, he was lifting her up and helping her reach her goal. He couldn't go now, not after she was but a fingertip away from reaching what she wanted, if he went she would fall and have to start all over again, on her own with no help.

She was so close to where she wanted to be and Jack was helping her. She felt like she could be herself around him, the way she was when her and Anna were little naive children, playing in the hall at midnight. Slowly Elsa was realising that Anna wasn't the only one with a frozen heart that was healed because Elsa felt her insides melting when she was around Jack it must mean that she is slowly healing, this feeling that she is a_live _like she never has been before. Maybe Jack felt it too, but then again… he was a spirit. Elsa also knew that once she reached her goal she was definitely going to keep Jack around.

Something suddenly popped inside her mind. She was very fond of Jack and maybe the reason she didn't want to kiss him back the other night was because although she did have feelings for him which were not exactly hidden, she just wasn't ready to love until she was back in Arendelle until her heart was unfrozen and until she could… love herself. And yes! Jack _was _helping her, helping her to defrost her heart, he wasn't even aware of what he was doing but everything he had told Elsa, every kind-hearted gesture he performed was lighting up the Snow Queen. Why had she only realised now? All the love he was sending her was like a hot blanket, keeping Elsa warm and melting the ice inside her heart.

Elsa smiled to herself as she realised just what Jack had really done to help her, lift her, inspire her! She watched him walk around patiently and throw snowballs at Marshmallow who quickly jumped into the castle, smiling.

It wasn't long before Elsa was lost in her thoughts completely like an enchanted forest, finding new pathways at each turn. Too engrossed in fact that she hadn't noticed that she had already polished off the last of the bagels. Jack awoke her from her mental journey and smiled warmly at her.

"You ready to go?" he asked gently. Elsa nodded before walking over to Marshmallow slowly who was looking very upset as he picked up on the waves of the conversation.

Elsa walked over to him and reached up to his cold cheek.

"It's ok, mama will be back much sooner than you think" she said warmly, looking towards Jack hopefully and he nodded understandingly. Marshmallow smiled at Elsa and then walked towards the door and opened it for the two of them. Jack slowly flew through the open door and Elsa followed, planting a kiss on the icy man's cheek.

"You can stay in Mama's room as well" she added, grabbing her suitcase before pulling it down and walking to meet Jack.

Marshmallow waved her away and turned back into the castle. Once Jack and Elsa were at the bottom of the staircase and standing on the thick layer of snow Jack reached out and took Elsa once again in his arms, her suitcase resting on the curve of his staff which was laid across his shoulder.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded, smiling with her eyes closed. She loved the feel of lifting off of the ground and defying gravity. It felt magical, Jack was used to it of course but there was no denying that he enjoyed it more when he was holding Elsa. He could also tell that by her relaxed features, closed eyes, delicate smile and slow breaths, it was something she could get used to and Jack was more than happy to oblige.

Of course Elsa opened her eyes once they got closer to Arendelle. For her, it was strange seeing her city like a dolls house and all the people like small ants scuttling around happily. If there was one thing she could change about Arendelle, it would be the weather. Because of her presence it was always cold, spring was due a week ago but it was late and even in summer; Arendelle would have a chilly breeze to it but none of the people really minded and everything else in Arendelle was perfect.

Elsa gazed into Jack's eyes and waited until he noticed and looked down at her, letting the wind guide them through the clouds.

"Jack… Do you think Anna will be happy to see me?" she asked. Jack frowned at her before laughing.

"Who _wouldn't_" he joked. Elsa could name a lot of people who wouldn't be happy to see her but she decided to keep quiet.

"It's just that I was pretty blunt with her when I left and I always have been really" she confessed.

"Don't worry, you're a better person now, you learn from your mistakes and Anna loves you loads" Jack reassured her. Elsa smiled a weak smile at him before grinning wildly as the palace came in sight.

After a few minutes, the palace was clear in sight and Jack landed the two of them safely at the beginning of the cobbled footbridge. Elsa jumped off excitedly, pulling her suitcase behind her. Jack flew above her, leading the way and they both burst through the gates. A few guards noticed the arrival of the Queen and quickly rushed over to her. Kai followed them and politely took Elsa's suitcase.

"Quickly, get princess Anna out here!" she ordered, her smile a mile wide across her shining face. A small scrawny guard rushed in and called out to Anna who had already seen Elsa approach from the window. She walked slowly past him smiling until she appeared at the large doorway to exchange looks with Elsa. She frowned as she saw her older sister jump excitedly on her toes.

"Elsa…?" She said confused. Elsa couldn't hold back the giddy jumps anymore and she quickly bounced over to Anna, throwing her arms around her younger sister.

Everyone could clearly see that Anna was surprised by Elsa's sudden outburst. Her eyes were wide as Elsa wrapped her arms tighter around her. Slowly, Anna closed her eyes and gently wrapped her arms around Elsa, returning the hug.

Jack smiled as he watched the two together. It was as if they had been apart three years rather than three days. Elsa had never felt so content with Anna before. All the guards were even surprised, watching and smiling. Some even removed their hats in silence, it was all just so different but beautiful.

Anna released herself from the hug and turned around to find Kristoff watching silently in the doorway. She ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Elsa walked elegantly forward towards the couple and nodded respectively at Kristoff. Jack also followed on but above all of them.

"Elsa, guess what?" Anna asked beaming up at her.

"What?" she giggled back curiously.

"We're having strawberry sponge cake after dinner!" she grinned. Jack's ears perked up at the sound of sweet strawberry cake as he imagined all the delightful sugar and cream that would be loaded into the sponge cake. Elsa, on the other hand paused and frowned for a minute.

"But… That's only for special occasions is it not?" she questioned. Anna nodded up and down madly, still grinning.

"Yes! I have an announcement to make…" she giggled, looking up at Kristoff with a deep smile "and besides, you're back so why not celebrate?"

Elsa nodded understandingly, holding Anna's hand. Anna then looked up to Jack as they were all about to enter the palace.

"Well… are you coming or not? It's not like Jack Frost to miss an opportunity of cake" she giggled, ushering Jack into the palace. He happily flew in, letting the doors close behind him. Kristoff frowned at Anna as she walked back up to him smiling. _Who is she talking to? _He wondered.

* * *

**A/N: So now we have a nice longish chapter :D I know this story is dragging on a bit, we all want to see Jelsa in action don't we? Well sorry but you may need to wait two or three more chapters before things start to get juicy. This is all because in order for Elsa to start loving Jack the way he clearly loves her is to break down the wall that's in the way of her and Anna. I see it as an obstacle for Elsa, after all the years apart I think she _needs _to rekindle her love for her sister before she can love a man. But that's just me... See you next chapter! And please leave a review, they're my fuel, without them...I don't write :/ Also guys I'd say we're about 1 1/8 of the way through this story (not even a quarter I know!) But seriously how many chapters are you allowed because I might need about thirty odd...or more xD ~MaliJo x**

**P.S. A lot of stories have songs that inspire them you want to know mine? (1 for earlier chapters and 2 for the later ones)**

**1. Jasmine Thompson - Willow **

**2. Mayday Parade - Terrible Things**


	16. The Announcement

**Chapter Fifteen**

The Announcement

The three people walked forward, Jack tagging along above them feeling slightly awkward but Elsa looked back and smiled at him to let him know that he was still welcome. It was quite clear that from Jack's angle Elsa was listening to Anna babble on about food but it didn't look like she was particularly enjoying Anna's constant talking. Kristoff stayed quiet, sighing in relief as he now found out that it wouldn't be _him _getting his ear chewed off but instead Elsa, well… for a day at least.

"So when is this dinner you've planned then Anna?" Elsa smiled, disturbing Anna from her never-ending rant about strawberries.

"At 6 O'clock, so you have three hours to get ready" Anna said quickly.

"And the menu?" Elsa asked, hoping it wasn't all going to be cake and doughnuts.

"For starters we'll have a French onion soup, for main course we're going to have salmon with boiled potatoes and for dessert… Strawberry sponge cake!" she giggled excitedly then frowned "but of course that wasn't the menu _I _wanted"

"Thank God" Kristoff muttered under his breath, his hands clasped together smartly behind his back.

They parted at the large marble staircase, Anna and Kristoff waved slowly at Elsa before they turned around to check on the dining room. Elsa started to make her way gracefully up the staircase, smiling with her eyes closed. Jack followed along in the air beside her, admiring her delicate footprints.

"You seem happy" he chuckled, slowly lowering down to the staircase to walk with her. Elsa breathed in happily before answering back to Jack.

"No, I feel amazing!" she replied, giggles flooding slowly into her light and airy voice.

They walked contently, smiling until they got to Elsa's room. Jack flew forward and opened the door politely for Elsa to stroll in. Elsa walked in, nodding appreciatively at Jack before making her way to her large wardrobe.

"I think I'll wear some normal clothes for dinner" Elsa smiled, eying all the dresses Gerda had made for her.

"Where's the fun it that?" Jack chuckled. Elsa frowned at him.

"I don't know… what do you think their announcement is?" Elsa asked, pulling down dresses from different hangers.

"I'm not sure but it must be something happy, Anna bounced twice as high today" he joked.

"She did indeed" Elsa remarked before deciding upon a dress. It was the colour of scarlet and had golden embroidery.

"Now Jack go away, I need to change" she giggled, holding the dress against her.

Jack stayed where he was, debating if he wanted to leave or stay and watch the show. Elsa extracted the snowflakes from her room into her palm and formed a snowball before throwing it onto Jack's mouth, literally wiping the smirk off of his face.

"Ok, ok!" he chuckled, surrendering his arms in the air and spitting the snow out of his mouth. Elsa simply smiled before starting to get changed once she heard the doors close.

It didn't take long for the hours to pass before Anna was waiting for the presence of Elsa. She made her way eagerly down to the large dining room which was only used for special occasions. The room had a dark orange and red tiled floor, the walls were white and the windows were large, overlooking the harbour, they were also lined with dark green plants in stone pots. The ceiling was about twenty metres high and sparkling crystal chandeliers hung neatly from it.

Of course when Jack saw Elsa, the dining room wasn't as beautiful as it first appeared. He had waited with Anna and Kristoff at the table for Elsa to join them, he felt a bit underdressed sinch Kristoff was wearing a dark grey suit and Anna was wearing a sunshine yellow dress that reached her knees.

Elsa arrived, entering the room in a stunned silence. She always had this effect on people. No matter what she wore it was _how _she wore it and no matter what she did, it was _how_ she did it. Elsa seemed to have this sparkle to her that caught the eye from everyone, Anna was aware of this, the palace workers were aware of this and even the whole or Arendelle could see it, but Elsa could not.

She filled her dark red dress so perfectly and she wore matching shoes with a golden broach on the front of each of the shoes. He hair was in a large bun and she was glowing. Jack never thought that someone of such icy powers would look so good in burning colours.

"What?" she said confused as all eyes were fixed on her. She turned around and looked down at herself, hoping she hadn't done something wrong.

"Come, sit down!" Anna said excitedly, jumping from her seat and grabbing Elsa by the arm before placing her in her own seat next to Jack.

They all chatted for a while before the soup, bread, wine and other table items were brought out on large silver trays and set neatly in front of them. Jack frowned at the cutlery. There was about five different types of each piece and he got confused at which spoon to use. Elsa had been watching him and giggled as he took the wrong one.

"N-no, Jack use the second one to the end" she corrected him, picking up her own spoon. It seemed Kristoff had just as much trouble getting the right spoon as well.

The food was delicious and the space around them felt warm, friendly and comforting. Never had Jack experienced such a homely feeling of sitting down with the people you love and eating a tasty meal, sharing ideas and dreams as well as happiness. He occasionally shared glances with Elsa and they smiled at each other before they continued to eat.

Soon the main course was brought out, slithers of pink salmon and boiled new potatoes with sour cream and mint. Jack had never tasted such rich delicious food and he loved it although he was more ecstatic about the strawberry sponge cake that was coming rather than the announcement Anna and Kristoff were so excited to tell everyone.

Finally, halfway through the meal Kristoff stood up, a glass of wine in his hand and he tapped his fork gently against it even though there was only two people to silence.

"So we… um well, we.." Kristoff couldn't help looking at Anna and laughing until she elbowed him and smirked which jolted him into sanity.

"Ok… so me and Anna well I kind of…" Kristoff said shakily.

"Proposed!" Anna yelped out in excitement, causing the chair to fall as she jumped up, not being able to contain her joy.

Elsa froze for a minute, she knew they would next ask her for her blessing and it all seemed to familiar, sure it had been nearly nine months since Anna had first introduced Kristoff to Elsa and not one minute like Hans and Kristoff was a good hearted man, he wouldn't betray Anna and never attempt to kill Elsa, like Hans but somehow Elsa was questioning whether this was good or not. She wanted to say yes but after she blessed them, she would have no control over what happened next or if Anna got a broken heart or worse… a _frozen _heart again.

Just thinking about Hans who was probably in a dark cell in the Southern Isles made her skin crawl, that vile man. Elsa looked to Kristoff and saw nothing but pure sincerity and love in his eyes as he looked towards Anna, he was right but…

"Elsa, are you ok?" Jack asked worriedly, snapping Elsa away from her wandering thoughts. She blinked a few times and nodded slowly, looking at Anna then to Kristoff. Anna's smiled dropped as soon as she saw the expression on Elsa's face, dangerously close to the one she had at the coronation.

"You're going to say no, aren't you?" Anna sighed, pulling her chair up and drooping back down onto it.

"N-no, I just, are you sure this is what you want?" Elsa quivered, looking deep into her sister's eyes. Anna looked to Kristoff then to Elsa, a serious glare playing at her features.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my life" Anna declared, reaching for Kristoff's hand.

"We humbly ask for your blessing on our marriage" Anna said. After that, it was quiet. No one dared flinch and the only sound to be heard was the gentle breeze against the window and the movements of the grand wooden clock.

Elsa pushed her hands onto the chair, making sure no one would notice that she was slowly coating it in sharp ice. Jack noticed though. He reached out his hand and placed it gently on Elsa's, looking her in the eyes and slowly easing her worry. She relaxed slightly and the ice came to a halt. Breathing once again filled the room.

Anna was still waiting for the answer she wanted across the table. Elsa then reached her hands to her heart and smiled.

"If this is what you truly want Anna, Kristoff" she started. They both nodded in sync, a smile forming across their faces.

"Then I, Queen of Arendelle, bless your marriage" she smiled, her eyes closed.

Anna let out a playful scream before running across the table to her sister and throwing her arms around her, causing Elsa to jump slightly before rubbing Anna's arm gratefully. Anna then skipped to Kristoff who had now stood up and he lifted her by the waist, swinging her around happily before they shared a warm embrace.

Jack looked over to Elsa and smiled. His eyes told her that she had done the right thing. Anna _will _be happy. Elsa was quite happy gazing into Jack's eyes for a moment but Jack couldn't help his senses get the better of his and drag him towards the huge cake that was being brought in on a large tray that was carried by four men. Elsa widened her eyes as she saw Jack flying excitedly around it and she couldn't help but giggle quietly under her palm.

Kristoff seemed to be wearing the same expression.

"I don't remember us planning the cake that large" he said to himself and the butlers.

"Well mph the princess Anna requested it" they struggled to squeeze out of their mouths as the heavy cake was threatening to fall and squash them where they stood. Kristoff turned to Anna and she casually played with her plaits in order to avoid his surprised look.

It was set on the table and Anna was more than happy to cut the slices herself and she dismissed the tired butlers away with the wave of her hand before she picked up a shiny knife that was on the tray. She dug the knife deep into the cake and cut neat triangles for each person. Jack motioned for more each time Anna brought one slice to his plate until he finally agreed to five.

Elsa and Kristoff politely took the cake and ate it with the side of the fork whilst Jack and Anna gobbled it up with their hands. Something kept on catching Kristoff's eyes, disturbing him of his food. It was clear that he was trying to ignore it but failed each time.

"Hey Anna, why do things move by themselves when Elsa is around" he questioned, motioning to the cake next to Elsa that was hovering above the plate.

Anna looked to Elsa and they both erupted into laughter. Jack watched, eyebrows raised and a smile hanging onto his lips amusingly.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"Just forget about it" Elsa giggled, trying to calm herself down.

"Yeah, you'll find out soon enough" Anna added, looking to Jack and smiling. Kristoff had first suspected it was somehow the doing of Elsa's magic but judging by the look on the girls faces, he had yet to find out.

They talked (and ate) for a while, Kristoff still confused until the plates were empty. Anna stood up and started to waddle towards the door, Kristoff followed behind her.

"Wooh I think I ate too much" she laughed, patting her belly. Kristoff wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both walked towards the doors, waving at Elsa and Jack before they closed completely.

"So…" Jack smiled, picking up a wine glass and swirling the wine around before freezing it.

"It's late…" Elsa said quietly, dabbing her mouth with a napkin. Jack nodded, looking outside at the cloudy night, no moon in sight, thank God. He grabbed his staff that was leant against his chair and flew towards Elsa before landing slowly onto the ground and holding out his hand.

"May I escort you to you chamber?" he asked, a smirk across his face. Elsa grinned before lifting her hand slowly to place it in his but before it rested on his pale hand, he moved it away slyly and scooped Elsa up from her chair quickly but making sure she didn't bump the table.

"J-Jack not now, I just ate!" she giggled, kicking her legs around for him to let go. Jack glanced to her plate, she had barely nibbled at the cake.

"Actually you didn't" he corrected her, turning around and positioning her so she could see her abandoned food on her plate.

"Ok, ok but what if someone sees me flying around" she whispered, still smiling.

"Who cares about what will happen _then _when we can just live in the now" Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled back down at her. Elsa rolled her eyes before laying her head back, allowing Jack to fly her away.

Jack whisked her off into the air and head straight towards the doors which were opened as he lay back slightly so his legs were stiff and they kicked the doors open. Elsa jumped at the sudden loud noise of the doors crashing against the wall.

"Jack, shh!" she giggled. He simply smirked before zooming quickly through the halls. Elsa found it scary flying above Arendelle but flying even faster through her own home was a whole new experience, scary, fun, weird and whatever it was, it was clear that the both of them were enjoying the eachothers company and the feeling of wings.

The two finally headed up to Elsa's chamber once they started to get dizzy. Jack lowered Elsa down in front of her door before reaching out and opening it for her. She walked in, still smiling and kicked off her shoes by her dresser.

"Ahh I'm so happy" she breathed, twirling in spirals across the room.

"Really? I couldn't tell" he joked, setting the staff aside. Elsa couldn't be bothered to argue at his cheeky statements and instead she fell back on her bed, her arms outstretched and her legs hanging off of the end limply.

"I can't remember feeling this happy since I was a child" she sighed with happiness, closing her eyes and trying to relive the day that had nearly ended.

"But I couldn't have overcome this without you" she smiled gratefully and turned to face Jack who was still stood and leant against the closed door.

The room was dark and Elsa could only just about make out the figure of Jack, she didn't know that he was looking at her and smiling.

"You didn't need me" Jack spoke "you just needed to believe in yourself."

Elsa said nothing and just laid on her bed, looking up to the ceiling, a faint smile on her face.

"I don't ever want to be shut out again" she said quietly. Jack walked towards her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"You won't, you're strong, I believe in you" he said gently, stroking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, his eyes were sparkling with wonder, just for a moment as she stared into his night sky orbs she felt like it, like kissing him. He believed in her, he always had. Why he left, she was still unsure of but whatever it was, he didn't _want _to leave her.

Even though her heart was throbbing just to try and explain some kind of affection towards him, something was stopping it. Was she really ready to pour her heart out so soon? There was something she had to do first, someone she had to converse with. Her sister. Just because she felt their bond was sealing into a proper family relationship, she still had a lot to learn. It pained her that each day she would find out something about Anna that she should have known her whole life. Jack just needed to be patient, after she had broke the walls that lay in between her and Anna, _that _would be their moment.

As she zoned into reality she noticed Jack looking down at her contently and smiling, that's when she went nearly as red as her evening dress that she had yet to change.

"What?" she asked bluntly, hiding her face from Jack and looking towards the window.

"You just look funny when you're thinking" he chuckled, his mischievous tone slipping into his once heartfelt voice. Elsa elbowed him slightly, smirking at his reaction. He would wait fo her, she knew it.

Just then after a minute silence she felt a cold hand cup her cheek and move her face towards Jack's glare. He looked serious and at that time, the moon suddenly appeared from behind the clouds, shining blinding silver light upon his features. Elsa couldn't even blink, her eyes started to water, what was he doing?! He threaded his fingers through hers and held her hand down on the mattress before leaning in slowly, getting closer to her. She felt her breath being stolen from the glistening gaze of Jack.

He got close with every second and Elsa nearly froze completely. She closed her eyes, not daring to move. Jack stopped as he was close to two centimetres away from her face. He grinned as he felt her breath tickle his chin and he pressed his forehead against hers before smoothing out the fringe away and planting a kiss right in the middle that went cold once he loosened Elsa's hand and released his fingers from hers.

She opened her eyes to see Jack standing up and walking towards the door, his staff behind his neck, resting on his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" she asked worriedly, sitting up and placing a hand on her chest, trying to calm down the fast beating.

"I do have a job you know" he smiled, turning to face her then tapping his staff on the ground, creating a geometric pattern of frost. The moon had once again subsided into the deep grey clouds and Elsa only saw a dark outline of a figure.

"Y-you will come back though?" she asked, sitting forward now and gripping onto the bed frame. Jack chuckled slightly before walking towards her.

"Of course I will, I'm not going to miss breakfast" he smiled a crooked corner of his mouth, standing in front of her.

"Ok" Elsa smiled weakly and looked down, still overwhelmed with Jack's brave little stunt.

Jack lifted her chin gently up to face him and he bent down to meet her gaze.

"I'll be back before you wake up, I'm not going to leave you" he smiled reassuringly, moving his hand slowly away from her soft porcelain skin. She smiled up at him.

He brushed her cheek faintly with the back of his curled fingers and Elsa reached up to take his hand. Slowly, he pulled away from her grip and gaze and neared towards the window.

"I think I'll go this way" he confirmed, pushing the window open and breathing in the night wind.

"Good bye, Jack" Elsa said slowly before waving up at him.

"Bye, Elsa" he replied quietly, being careful not to destroy the atmosphere. He climbed out of the window and pushed it shut gently behind him. He flew into the air taking a quick look at the window before he left.

"I love you" he whispered, wishing he could just say it in front of her. He had all the time to think about this, about what he felt… and it was clear. No moon could tell him what to feel because what he felt was nothing words could explain.

He placed his hand on his chest and once again, felt that heartbeat. The only thing he felt when he thought of Elsa. He didn't really want to go and frost the neighbouring countries but maybe the moon would leave him alone if he did his job but he'd much rather be by Elsa's side, watching her sleep and welcoming her to the morning with a smile so genuine and loving, she must know his feelings but she didn't know her own. This was just another challenge, another adventure they would take together, hand in hand.

And with that, Jack flew into the sky, sending wide blankets of frost and snow as he went.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late! I know I've been late in the past but never more than four days, I really have no excuse except from I just wasn't feeling very motivated or... inspired and I'd rather spend ages gathering inspiration than spend just as much time struggling to write something that turns out crap... But anyway just to tell you I wont be updating like I normally do, I started another fanfiction so I wont do it every other day but maybe 3 or 4 days? One this is for sure, I promise I won't quit on this story, I WILL finish it no matter what. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far and how I can improve it or make it more interesting, reviews = chapters!**

**Also, it would be amazing if you could have a look at my new fanfiction. It's not Jelsa but it is a Frozen Romance/Comedy of Anna and Kristoff. I spent hours writing a chapter of nearly 5,000 words but I only have one person following it so it would be good if you could just at least read the first chapter and see if you like it. It's an Anna x Kristoff fanfiction and rated M but if I say so myself, it's funny, romantic, angsty, smutty, everything I could possibly make it. A Frozen, Tangled, ROTG, Brave and HTTYD crossover. Below, I'll write the summary...**

_**"Anna is sixteen and has just completed her freshman year, setting herself as a popular and pretty girl who plays hard to get, she now can put her plan into action. Most people's goals in high school is to get good grades or make new friends but Anna is determined to loose her virginity but who with? And what will happen when a certain senior girl wants to be the one in charge?"**_

**You may not be a fan of Kristanna but each character has their own story which is mostly angsty and Elsa has a REALLY interesting story. Ok I'll leave you to check that out ;) **

**One more thing, if you want a deeper incite and maybe a few clues (and I know you do :D) Look on my profile and I've done a full write up of this story and a bit what's to come, also where I got my inspiration and why I ship Jelsa :)**

**~MaliJo x **


	17. Baby Steps

**Chapter Sixteen**

Baby Steps...  


Just as he promised, Jack was back in Elsa's room before she woke up. She had left the window unlocked for him and he slowly crept in as the sunlight started to rise from the horizon, leaving peach-coloured light on the floor of her chamber and the shadows of the window frame.

He floated over to her and sat down on the empty bed space next to her. As he landed and rolled around slightly to get comfortable, she opened one eye and smiled before opening them both and yawning, slowly lifting herself off of the feather-filled mattress that was covered in silk.

"Morning" Jack smiled quietly, trying not to scare her too much.

"Good morning" she croaked, turning around to face the window. Her platinum blonde hair was in it's usual braid as she slept and the fringe stuck up even more than normal.

A few knocks sounded on the door and Elsa smoothed out her hair slightly before sitting up and calling the person in. It was a maid.

"Your majesty, would you be liking a bath this morning?" she asked, standing straight and politely.

"Yes please, thank you" Elsa answered as the made bowed and turned around after closing the door. She smiled contently and laid back before pausing and frowning at Jack's usual 'up to something' smirk.

"What?" she asked, obviously not amused. Jack shook his head and leant back against the bed frame.

"Nothing it's just would her grace be needing company?" he asked in a posh voice, smiling with his eyes closed. There was silence until his eyes were jolted open by a ball of snow. He jumped up quickly and looked to Elsa who had one eyebrow raised.

"I meant in case you had an accident!" Jack lied, nearly laughing.

"No you didn't, now leave so I can have my bath _alone_" she defined the last word and he nodded before turning around, chuckling to himself and heading downstairs into the kitchens to see what was cooking, still rubbing his face at the third snowball she had thrown at him.

Elsa waited until the doors closed behind him before she forced herself up and in her en suite bathroom.

Jack had already zoomed down the grand staircase, he felt like he knew the palace like it was his own home now. It was no surprise that he also saw Anna in the kitchens, tasting the various foods and ordering more sugar with certain dishes.

"Hey Anna" he waved, floating towards her.

"Oh hey Jack" she replied, her lips coated in chocolate.

"Where is Kristoff?" Jack asked, looking around for Anna's fiance who would usually be not to far from the redhead, keeping an eye on her.

"Oh, that's what I wanted to talk to you about! … Follow me" she suddenly bounced, grabbing Jack's arm and dragging him to the floor before walking quickly with him out of the kitchens.

"Woah calm down" he laughed, releasing his hoodie from Anna's grip. She stopped once they reached out into the hallway and at the bottom of the stairs.

"Jack, Kristoff is out at work again but this time, in the small mountains through the woods" Anna explained. Jack nodded, beckoning her to carry on.

"So I thought me you and Elsa could walk through the woods and meet him… and his family" she smiled hopefully.

"His family?" Jack repeated, confused and wondering why Kristoff's family would leave deep in the woods.

"You'll laugh when you meet them!" she giggled "so will you come, please, please?" she begged, looking around for him as he had disappeared from in front of her.

"Sure" he answered, making her jump as he hovered above her. She looked at him and frowned before snatching away his staff, causing him to fall to the ground on his back side.

"Hey!" he yelped, rubbing his behind and frowning angrily at her. He reached quickly for his staff but she moved it away even quicker.

"I'm sorry Jack but if you're coming you will be walking with us not _flying_" she huffed.

"You never had a problem with it before" he raised one eyebrow at her, desperately longing for his staff back.

"Yes, that is why I defined this event as a _walk_" she explained sarcastically, handing the staff back to Jack.

He kicked it slightly so it rested behind him on his shoulder.

"I'll do it it's just… it's been so long since I've had a _walk_" he exclaimed with a serious glare. Anna laughed at him which earned her yet another frown from him as he stood up.

"Do you want me to walk or not?!" he pouted slightly with one eyebrow raised and overly close to Anna's face which stopped her laughing.

"Ok, ok" she surrendered, smiling. Jack nodded and he followed her up the staircase and across the halls to Elsa's room.

Anna knocked on the cream-coloured door patterned with dark blue snowflakes and opened the door once Elsa called out to her. Elsa's hair was wet and she was wearing her usual ice dress.

"May we come in?" Anna asked politely. Elsa nodded and the two slowly entered the coldest room in the palace.

"Elsa, would you like to come with me and Jack to see Kristoff" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. It was typical of Anna that she'd ask Elsa, the most organized person in Arendelle at the last minute. Jack rolled his eyes as he saw Elsa's expression… as blank as his was when Anna had told him ten minutes ago.

Elsa simply frowned at Anna, wearing the same thinking face that Jack found so funny.

"But isn't Kristoff in the mountains today?" Elsa questioned, finally breaking the silence. Anna nodded excitedly.

"Yes but only the small ones… through the woods and he said he'd meet us with Sven and his family" Anna jumped around on her toes. Elsa stopped, her face turning to worry and a slight shade of pink as her blood stopped flowing for a second.

"W-what's wrong?" Anna wobbled, just as confused as Jack. Elsa sat down on her bed looking down to the floor, not even blinking. The woods… Elsa hadn't been there since she was a child. A young naive child who had just struck her sister's head with ice. The last time Elsa had been in the woods was when her life changed. When her parents had worriedly ran, seeking help because of Elsa's stupid mistakes. And after that, the day she was locked away from the world. Anna also had no idea of what happened in the woods. Her memory was erased and she was unconscious on the way back home.

Jack and Anna continued to glare at Elsa worriedly before Anna stepped forward and bent down to meet her eyes that were drooping and open wide to the wooden floor.

"Elsa we don't have to go if you-" she started then was interrupted quickly

"No! I mean… I want to go I'm just not feeling my best" Elsa lied, nervously tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Elsa, we can stay here, Kristoff isn't actually expecting us" Anna tried to reassure her sister but Elsa simply shook her head and pushed her hands into the mattress. Jack could once again see her sealing it in ice.

Jack quickly looked at Anna and gave a stern look that read 'I've got this'. Anna nodded and slowly walked out, closing the door behind her. Once he heard it shut, the noise echo through the room slightly and Anna's footsteps getting further away he rushed to bend down in front of Elsa. He took her hands gently, peeling them off of the iced mattress.

"What's going on with you?!" He questioned, looking into her glassy blue eyes.

"Nothing I'm fine" she lied once more, sliding her hands away from Jack's shakily.

"Elsa I'm not stupid, one minute you're throwing snowballs and now you're holding back tears" he exclaimed keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

Elsa looked to him, tears brimming across the bottom of her lower eyelids.

"Jack, the woods bring up a lot of things for me, it resembles a lot of things that I'm trying to forget" she explained as if each word was a sharp silver stab through the heart. Jack wanted to ask what it resembled but he could see by the expression on her face, she wasn't ready to talk about it, maybe never.

It felt like the tower they had spent building had crumbled down into a million broken bricks. Just when Jack thought they were getting somewhere, that Elsa was beginning to love herself and Anna and smile, caressing life not despising it. All shattered. Back to the night when Jack had returned, it was just the same and all the happiness was now just a single snowflake in the cold dark and empty sky.

Elsa was clearly trying to conceal her feelings, to hide back the tears which Jack saw brewing beneath her eyelids. She faced back down to the floor, nothing but sadness in her eyes. Jack reached out his hand and gently faced her chin to him so their eyes met in another long gaze. Elsa pursed her lips together and blinked, a tear started to fall but before it left her eyelid Jack slowly moved his index finger towards her eye and he ever so carefully caught the tear before it ran down her cheek.

He held it out in front of them both, on the tip of his finger. Elsa frowned slightly, confused at what he was doing. Before she could open her mouth to question him, he brought her tear towards his own right eyelid and gently placed it on the rim. Elsa had long gone finished crying, she was too confused at what Jack was doing, in fact her eyes were nearly dry from not daring to blink. He then suddenly blinked, letting her own tear fall down his own cheek. His lips and expression were straight but his eyes, full of sincerity looked deep into her own blue orbs.

"J-Jack…" she failed to find words, he amazed her everyday with kindness but this was beyond being kind it was…

"Elsa, every time you feel sad, I feel it to. If you cry, I won't only wipe away your tears but I will cry them from my own eyes because… well, because… Elsa I lo-" he was silenced by her arms flying around his neck, causing him to fall backwards on the floor and Elsa on top of him, crying once more but with more joy than sadness into the crease of his shoulder.

"Jack!" she half laughed, trying to fit a whole bundle of feelings and a mind blowing sentence into his name.

Jack slowly placed his arm around her back and gently lifted himself and her up so he was sat with his legs out and Elsa was knelt before him, wiping her eyes with the transparent blue cape of her dress.

"Come on now Elsa, I'll be right with you, let's take that walk… together" he said, his voice gentle and smooth as he stood up and offered her his palm. She stared at his hand for a moment and then into his deep eyes. Elsa slowly placed her dainty hand into his and he lifted her up onto her feet.

Once she was up, he let go of her hand and gently pushed her back to follow with him, guiding her through the door. Before they opened it, he looked once again into her eyes and smiled.

"Where's that smile I love so much?" he chuckled faintly, tapping her lips once with his finger. She couldn't help smiling back at his kind face and reaching down to open the door herself. Just then, Jack was happy Anna made him leave his staff, why didn't he see that walking with Elsa would have been much better.

Elsa looked to Jack, slightly confused.

"Where's your staff?" she asked, sniffing the last of the pain. Jack lightly chuckled and looked back into Elsa's room where he had left his second most valuable thing in the world. The first was standing right next to him, squeezing his hand gently and looking up to him with big blue eyes and a content smile.

Anna was pacing at the end of the hall near the staircase, holding her hands towards her chest and looking down at the floor in thought.

"Anna" Elsa breathed, a small smile still on her face. She let go of Jack's fingers and walked towards her sister with outstretched arms. Anna walked towards her, a sigh of relief in her tone as she addressed her sister with a sisterly embrace. Jack watched the two and smiled at the light finding it's way back in.

"So… does this mean you're coming with me to Kristoff then?" Anna smiled, her quirkiness starting to filter back into her look of concern. Elsa nodded and held her sisters hand before turning to look at Jack. Elsa had somehow become attached to the winter spirit, although he was of cold nature his inner self was warm. Just like a fire, he was like something you wanted to be near when the room was dark and cold, you would be welcomed by the heat that provided light and warmth. Elsa intended to stay in the light, stay close to the fire.

The three were heading down the staircase when a thought came to mind to Elsa.

"Who will look after the kingdom whilst we're gone?" she said, perking up and her eyes wide. Anna chortled, her hand resting on Elsa's upper back.

"Elsa don't worry, Kai said he'll keep the palace in order while we're gone and it's not like we'll be gone for a week, it's only for a few hours" Anna explained as if she knew Elsa would worry over the situation. Never the less, Elsa nodded unsurely.

Anna looked outside one of the large windows and a smile spread quickly across her face.

"What a perfect day!" she squealed, grabbing Elsa's wrist and practically dragging her down the staircase. Jack followed them with huge sprints, missing three steps as he cruised down them, smiling.

Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, Elsa snatched her hand away and rubbed at her wrist with her other hand.

"A-Anna I-" she started nervously

"Don't worry Elsa, we're here with you. We won't be gone long just calm down" Anna smiled warmly, placing her sister's hands in her own. Elsa sent a small smile in the direction of her kind and warm sister.

Anna walked up to Kai who was standing smartly by the main front entrance at the side of the left door also carrying a silver tray of tea.

"Would your Highness be wanting a tea before you go?" He addressed the Queen and Princess. Anna poured the tea into a cup and then a dash of milk, still on the tray before quickly draining it and setting it back down on the tray. Elsa shook her head but smiled at Kai, silently thanking him for watching over the palace for the afternoon.

Kai placed the tea tray on a nearby coffee table and walked towards the large main doors before opening them for the royals. Anna skipped ahead whilst Elsa walked gracefully out of the door, Jack strolling beside her.

The three walked through Arendelle toward the open gates that would take them out of the city and into the range of mountains and woods.

"It's much better having you walk with us" Anna remarked as they approached the gates. Jack simply chuckled.

"I guess but…" he started looking into the sky longingly but then Elsa caught his eye, smiling and the only place he laid his eyes on was her. As Anna and Elsa made their way through the streets and past the grand fountain, people waved, bowed and smiled in their direction politely. Anna bounced around on the ball of her feet, curtseying each time one of the villagers approached her. Elsa on the other hand, waved slowly, her smile wobbly and threatening to fall from her face.

Elsa had never been comfortable in large crowds, even if it was her own kingdom. It was also obvious that she still wasn't comfortable with all the eyes on her. Jack remembered that Anna had told Jack about Elsa's thoughts towards a lot of people. It wasn't her being shy, it was her being _scared_.

The Snow Queen had her arm that wasn't waving currently hugged around her torso, scratching the side of her body shakily. The townspeople and even Anna didn't notice the happy mask Elsa was wearing in front of them but Jack did. He quickly rushed to her side and gently moved her hand away from her side and he hooked his arm around hers so she was distracted from shaking and scratching at herself nervously. She looked up at him, screaming for them to just quickly get away from everyone. Jack wasn't so surprised considering that not even half an hour ago she was crying into the crook of his shoulder again but the gates were ahead of them and before long it would be just her, Anna and himself walking in the woods which would be a challenge in himself.

Jack still didn't know why Elsa wasn't overjoyed like Anna to go in the woods even just for a walk, she hadn't told him but somehow he didn't need to know. If he stayed by her side he was certain she would feel more at ease, he would as well at that matter. Before long, all three of them were out of the gates and slowly walking across the bridge towards the open fields of Arendelle.

The snow outside Arendelle had mostly melted, there were a few patches here and there but Spring had made a beautiful entry into Norway. The grass was a luscious green, matching the trees and daffodils and purple crocuses were sprouting all over the crisp fresh ground. The sky was a soft blue and the clouds floated around lightly. Not to mention that small young animals were leaping around just like Anna. Arendelle was colder because of Jack and Elsa, they always sent off a cold breeze even in spring.

Elsa and Jack loved winter most of the time like it was their brother but Anna on the other hand was a more summery warm person, she couldn't stand winter. Even Olaf the snowman preferred summer. Elsa could learn to deal with the heat but her powers became slightly weaker in the sun which was understandable. Sun melts snow and Elsa was a snow woman. It was different to Jack because he felt no pain but he didn't make an appearance in spring and summer. He was only needed in late autumn and all of winter.

The woods were vastly approaching and Elsa became more restless as the trees got closer. Jack squeezed her arm softly to let her know he was there and she took a deep breath before she stepped past the first tree. Anna was stood nearly ten metres away from the two, one eyebrow raised and looking rather confused.

"Come on guys, Kristoff might go if we take to long!" Anna pressured them unknowingly. Elsa forced a smile and bravely started to stroll past the trees. The path was clear and it looked like it would take the rest of the afternoon to get to where Kristoff and his family were but the three weren't that bothered well, besides Elsa who was still getting used to the familiar yet painful path of her past.

Anna ran ahead constantly, stopping to let Elsa and Jack catch up and sometimes climbing a tree whilst she waited for the pair.

"Anna, you'll ruin your dress" Elsa scowled, trying to keep her mind off of the fear she was feeling and concentrating on Anna's pale olive-green dress and shoes. Anna giggled and swung off of the branch, landing on her feet, legs apart and bent. Anna was literally a bundle of energy.

Jack watched Elsa struggling even more as they got further into the woods and further away from the entrance. Anna running around and swinging from high branches wasn't making Elsa feel any better either but she was too polite to ask and ruin her fun. Jack wasn't though. Once he had finally caught the redhead's attention he gave her a stern look to her then Elsa. She frowned at him for a minute before studying Elsa more closely and realising that her older sister was rather uncomfortable. Just like Jack, Anna would rather not ask to avoid tears but instead she rushed over next to her sister and smiled warmly.

"How about we stop off at Oaken's and get some food. We can take it to Kristoff and have a picnic?" Anna suggested hopefully. Elsa nodded and kept her arm hooked around her sisters as they walked with Jack on her other arm.

As she was walking with both troublemakers on her arms, grinning wildly yet standing straight and tall like soldiers she couldn't help but giggle, followed by a sniff. Anna and Jack both smiled and her and Anna quickly cuddled into her sister.

They all walked like that, smiling, laughing and chatting through the woods which echoed with all different bird songs. Anna occasionally stopped the line to pick up a pine cone or acorn she found interesting to slip in one of the two large pockets on her skirt. Elsa was slowly loosening up and walking normally, her smile becoming as real as the blue sky above them and it wasn't long before a small-ish hut in the distance became more clear through the dark green triangular pines.

Anna let go of Elsa's arm and ran ahead. They all must have been walking for two hours or so and it surprised both Jack and Elsa that Anna had been walking (and climbing) all the way yet she was still able to run up the hill to Oaken's. It made the two of them chuckle quietly to one another as they took long steps up the hill towards Anna's large grin.

Once they reached Oaken's they stared at the sign for a while before entering.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post" Jack read aloud.

"Ooh and sauna" he added, a slight chuckle in his tone. Anna rolled her eyes before pushing open the door and walking in, listening to the bell quieten down as the door closed. For Anna, Oaken's was a regular place for her and Kristoff, so much so that the two had already formed a friendship.

"Hoo hoo" Oaken cooed, his fingers pressed up together.

"Hey, it's me" Anna confirmed, facing in his direction.

"Oh, good afternoon Anna, you looking for Kristoff dear?" He asked.

"No actually-"

"Big summer blow out?"

"No we just need-"

"Sun balm of my own creation, eh?"

"No just!-"

Anna was once again interrupted but not by Oaken. Elsa made her way past Anna, silencing the room.

"Hoo hoo, your highness" Oaken confirmed, bowing his head slightly. Elsa gracefully walked in and returned the bow before walking right up to the counter.

"We'd like uh… picnic" Elsa squeaked trying to be brave yet noticing she had no reason to be scared of this kind plump trader.

Oaken smiled and nodded before bending down, still on his chair to reach a basket under the counter. He placed it in front of the Queen and she observed it. Elsa reached and gently opened the lid to find a red and white tartan styled picnic blanket with cheese sandwiches and jam tarts. Anna and Jack both skipped over to have a look.

"Sandwiches!" Anna giggled in delight.

"Jam tarts!" Jack exclaimed, licking his lips at the sweet treat.

"An for you Queen, free of charge" Oaken said handing her a small box of chocolates. She smiled at him before reaching into her pouch of money that she kept strapped to her leg to avoid thieves.

"I'll pay full price, if you please" Elsa said, noticing his shop was rather un-developed anyway. She handed him the money before Anna held her arm down and quickly grabbed a bunch of carrots before placing them on top of the basket.

"I'll pay you back later" Anna whispered, smiling and taking the carrots once Elsa had given Oaken the money, frowning slightly at Anna but she couldn't help smiling.

Jack seemed to be distracted as the sisters were about to leave. Elsa dropped the picnic basket in Anna's palms and walked towards Jack who was looking through a glass door. Elsa had a look for herself and inside was a sauna, steaming, large and empty.

"For the love of God, come on, let's go" Elsa rolled her eyes at Jack, grabbing his hoodie and pulling him towards the door.

"Hoo hoo come again your majesty" Oaken waved his fingers at them as they left, closing the jingling door behind them.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry this ended up as a part one, I really did want to make it all one chapter but it just got bigger and bigger and I can't really handle more than 4,500 words and that's also why maybe people have heard of the fan fiction 'Infernal Ice' ? It's a Jelsa and I read it and I also love it but the chapters are just too long for me to read in one go so I end up reading half and then coming back to it. So writing is a much bigger deal than reading though so yeah... Never the less I hope you like this chapter, part two is going to be a serious pile of fluff and all the chapters after that are going to be like walking on clouds like seriously...fluffy... **

**Please please check out my new Frozen fan fiction about Anna and Kristoff I've still only got one review, follow and 2 favorites and although that is pretty good considering other peoples but I did spend a lot of time planning it bit by bit and writing the chapters to over 4,000 words each! (There's only two at the moment). Also I've going to publish a new Jelsa fic, YAYYYY it's Action/Romance/Thriller and rated M... for violence... and smut... some fluff... just please check it out once I publish it which will hopefully be by the 19th of April? yeah!**

**Ok so when I get to 50 reviews which we're really close to.. I may or may not make another PROMO video for this which ya' know... tells you about what's to come ;) So remember! Reviews = Chapters! Love you guys 3**

**UPDATE: New JELSA FIC OUT NOW! - Walk My Way and You Won't Survive and HAPPY EASTER! :D**

**~MaliJo x**


	18. Lost But Somehow Found

**Chapter Seventeen **

Lost But Somehow Found

Elsa held the picnic basket as they all continued walking through the woods. Anna once again climbed one of the trees until she was on one of the top branches which made Elsa's stomach churn.

"Anna get down… you might fall" she said awkwardly.

"Yeah and you were the one telling _me _to not go off and stay with you guys" Jack added angrily, laughing faintly at the irony.

"Ok but we're about half an hour's walk away from Kristoff" she giggled in delight, shadowing her eyes with her hands to focus on the figure of Kristoff, Sven and his family gathered around the sleigh right in the distance.

Anna jumped down before Elsa could scowl at her and walked along side the two others.

"You know we would have been there it ten minutes if you would have let me take my staff" Jack remarked, looking ahead.

"Don't you mean _you _would have got there in ten minutes?" Anna answered back, pouting.

"I could have carried both of you"

"Sure"

"People, stop bickering!" Elsa interrupted their small argument, upset slightly that they were creating waves of bad energy.

The two trouble makers silenced themselves, occasionally sniggering at each other and pulling faces whilst Anna was looking away.

"Anna, you're sixteen and Jack… you're one hundred and thirteen, stop acting like children!" she huffed, nearly laughing as she watched them look up at her with confusement across their face. She sounded too much like a parent, Anna started laughing first then they all joined in, walking happily towards Kristoff.

After twenty minutes, they arrived and Jack seemed to find the place familiar somehow. It was a clearing...in the woods but it couldn't possibly be the one he went to a couple of days ago...could it? His whole denial changed as he saw Kristoff talking to an elder troll.

"Pabbie?" Jack questioned, peering closer to the familiar troll.

"Ahh, Jack Frost!" Pabbie smiled, waddling over to the spirit. All the other trolls gathered around him and bowed and curtseyed in his honour.

"Guardian…" they all said a once as if they were hypnotised.

"For the last time I'm not a-" Jack was interrupted.

"Jack, where is your staff?" Pabbie asked, looking around Jack and at his empty hands.

"I-I guess I didn't need it today" Jack smiled, feeling a lot better for walking with the girls instead of flying ahead.

Pabbie nodded slowly as if he were taking mental notes at what Jack had just said.

"Hmm… didn't need it, eh?" he asked as much to himself as well as Jack.

"What?" He asked, Pabbie circled him and observed him more until Elsa coughed to grab their attention away from Jack who was clearly uncomfortable at the troll who was venturing him like a vulture, a bird of prey.

Pabbie instantly widened his eyes and ran to Elsa before bowing his head lightly.

"Queen Elsa… it's been a while" he hummed with his eyes closed. Elsa nodded, remembering the last time she had seen this magnificent troll.

"Not so long for Anna though" he grinned which made Anna turn her gaze away from Kristoff and down to Pabbie.

"Oh yes! Sorry Pabbie, it's nice to see you again" she flashed a smile at him and bent down to pull him into a friendly hug which he well…. didn't enjoy very much. Once she finally let go of him he looked to her and Kristoff then to Jack and Elsa.

"We're all excited for Kristoff and Anna's wedding" he explained.

"Oh my little boy's becoming a man!" the mother troll cried, burying her face happily into Kristoff's leg and crying tears of mostly joy. He gently shook her off before smiling.

"Ok… ok" he calmed them all down. It was funny that actually Anna and Kristoff had nearly got married before they were even together… courtesy of the trolls who kind of forced it upon them and at a really bad time too. So because of that fact, the couple decided not to tell them too much about the wedding and date to avoid being smothered with unnecessary ceremonies and whatever else the trolls had in store for a wedding.

As the mother troll smiled at Anna and Kristoff she then looked to Jack and Elsa who were stood lazily behind the crowd of happiness, observing their surroundings and listening faintly to the excitement of the all of Kristoff's family, even the tiny toddlers huddled into a small circles and started whispering troll language. Kristoff spoke the language quite well after living with them for most of his young years but he only caught snips of their sentences as they were quiet and fast with their speech.

Anna leaned towards Kristoff and frowned at him as he pulled faces at his family's words.

"What are they saying?" she whispered to him. He shushed her with his gloved hand before repeating what he understood.

"Something couple of fixer uppers?" he repeated to her, shrugging his shoulders before exchanging a glance with Anna and then looking towards Elsa and Jack who were too lost in their own worlds to realise the sudden silence and huddle.

"Oh no…" Anna and Kristoff sighed in sync, realising that it was only a few seconds until the trolls broke into song.

Just as they predicted, the trolls left their circle and walked to Elsa and Jack who started to pay attention to reality now. The mother troll walked up to Elsa and smiled before starting off their song.

"Elsa dear, why are you holding back?" she asked smiling and slowly pointing to Jack. She frowned before shaking her head slowly in confusement.

"I do-" she started.

* * *

**(A/N: For the song imagine on each line, a new troll is singing just like the original 'Fixer Upper' song on Frozen! Sorry for interrupting…)**

* * *

"_Is it the fact that he's so thin?" _

"_Or that he has a cheeky grin?"_

"_Or that he's far too mischievous for his own good?_

Jack frowned at each statement, realising they were singing about _him _and all through their song they dance around him, pointed out his bad things and made him move just like a puppet.

"_So just tell us is he too old?"_

"_Or maybe really just too cold?"_

"_But you'll never find someone who looks this fine in a hood!"_

"_He's just a bit of a fixer upper, he's got a frozen heart"_

"_But you can melt it"_

"_His heartbeat, you felt it?"_

"_Did you, or did you not?!"_

"_So he's a bit of a fixer upper but this we're certain of…!"_

"_You can fix this fixer upper up with a little bit of love!"_

Jack continued to stare at the trolls angrily yet everything they sang to Elsa was true so he couldn't help smiling until they paraded towards him, swinging lights, flowers and wild mushrooms in their air as they hummed away a tune.

"And why are _you _holding back, hmm?" the mother pouted, her arms folded.

"B-because, she's um… just too good for me" Jack sighed, not really thinking about it until now and playing along with their reasons for their lyrics.

"Well hunny, let us tell you few flaws then…" they started humming once more.

"_If what you want is just to please her"_

"_Just hold her close and squeeze her"_

"_Because all she really wants is, some Jack Frost love"_

"_She may be able to hide it"_

"_But, we can see behind it"_

"_So stop taking ages because enough is enough!"_

Elsa blushed as they sang about her and frowned, denying something that did have a bit of truth behind it.

"_She's just a bit of a fixer upper, she needs some more love!"_

"_Her isolation is a confirmation of her desperation for your frost touch!"_

"_She's just a bit of a fixer upper but we know what to do…!"_

"_The way to fix up this fixer upper is to fix her up with you!" _

At that point they pushed Elsa into Jack's arms and he caught her before she fell onto the ground. As they caught each other's gaze they both blushed heavily, knowing the trolls were watching them with their plan. Pabbie had taken a seat on a tree log next to Anna and Kristoff, watching the performance and occasionally chuckling.

Suddenly the song turned to a soft hum and the mother troll decided to stand on a rock and perform a solo to Elsa as the Queen knelt down before her, listening a the sudden change of tone.

"_We're saying you can change him because this power is so strong,_

_And love will find a way so that... together, you'll belong!_

_Even if you're just his friend, or lover or his wife…_

_Throw a little love his way! ..._

_And you'll bring him to life!"_

"_You're both a couple of fixer uppers but when sun shines above…!_

_Keep each other cold in a very icy hold with…_

_true_

_true _

_true_

_true_

_love…"_

Once again the trolls continued to confuse Jack but he looked past their daft lyrics, assuming they were only metaphors. It wasn't long before the baffled pair noticed the trolls dragging green leafy capes and crowns towards them before placing them on Elsa and Jack. The two raised their eyebrows completely confused to see Anna and Kristoff giggling at them.

"Queen Elsa do you take Jackson Overland Frost to be your beloved husband…" one of the trolls asked eloquently.

"What?!" Jack and Elsa said at the same time before both throwing off their forest cloaks. He looked at Elsa and instantly, they both knew the plan.

The two made a run for it down the forest path, laughing as the trolls tried to hopelessly catch them but failed. Where they were running, they had no idea. Eyes closed, mouths open in laughter and so far away from each other through the trees yet so close.

Jack stopped, panting slightly as Elsa frowned at him.

"If I can climb a mountain in an hour, surely you can run some more" she remarked, smirking slightly, already stealing the 'cheeky grin' from his features.

He held up one finger in dismay before swallowing, trying to smooth his dry throat and standing up straight. As he caught sight of his surroundings, he gasped with widened eyes.

"W-where are we?" he stuttered, still panting slightly.

"Um…" Elsa looked around, realising that they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Don't worry, you can fly us out!" Elsa smiled.

"Not without my staff" he disappointed her.

"Then how will we…"

"Well we came from there but…"

Jack tried to map out their route but failed.

"Anna and Kristoff can find us, right? Or the trolls" Elsa exclaimed worriedly. Jack raised his eyebrows at her before taking another sarcastic glance around them.

"We're lost…" he confirmed, sighing slightly.

Elsa took another hopeful glance around them before collapsing onto the rock next to him.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"I don't know, can you make an ice ladder so we can at least see where we are?" Jack questioned, looking up at one of the trees where a ladder would rest against perfectly.

"I could but it would melt…" she replied, looking up at the burning afternoon sun.

"God I miss winter" Jack chuckled before he was elbowed by Elsa.

"Take this seriously!" she cursed at him until he rolled his eyes and sat up.

"I am it's just-" he was silenced as he noticed.

He noticed the sun, shining a large and beautiful ray onto Elsa like a spotlight who seemed to take no notice and frown at the ground with her arms crossed. He slowly stood up and neared her which made her drop her arms beside her and look up at his seriouse face. The same flickering eyes wet and shiny with confusement from the other night as he got closer to her and towered over her, physically taking her breath away.

"Jack…"

"Shh, we'll find a way out" he smiled gently.

Something seemed to be drawing him to do this and it had recently become a regular thing for him to do. Change his boyish nature to one of a man, a man in love or a lion, teasing it's prey slightly. Making her feel mad before stealing passionate glances, breaths and blinks from her very body.

They started to walk beside each other quietly, walking stiffly through the fallen leaves and bumpy earth and the hot sun beat down on them like a drum.

As Elsa thought the silence couldn't get anymore awkward, she opened her mouth to speak before she suddenly felt a cold hand caress her own. She looked up to Jack to see he was staring straight ahead, too cool to smile down at her but instead keep her wondering, keep her confusement flowing as he ever so slowly threaded his fingers through hers, which she didn't object to and slowly, she gently curled her own soft fingers over his knuckles and looked ahead.

Never before did she realise that the place where her nightmares began was where it could all end. As the birds chirped their tunes and the cool summer breeze rattled gently throughout the bright green leaves, all she saw was beauty and now as realisation of what an amazing experience she was now having sunk in, it all became even more beautiful when Jack gaze her hand a gentle squeeze.

But somehow they seemed to be walking into the horizon, into the glorious sunset that didn't seem to bother the two much anymore. Just a pair of fixer uppers, and maybe… just maybe, they were not entirely lost but found.

_But when sun shines above… keep each other cold in a very icy hold with true love..._

* * *

**A/N:**** So I hope you liked my song... well the parody of my song and leave a review to tell me what you think of this chapter... and the fluff at the end. What do you think, a brighter path for Jack and Elsa? But must I remind you there will also be angst in this story, loads... But never mind! Sorry that this chapter is not to the best of my standards (and late!). Whether this is a good excuse or not, Easter break finished and now I'm back at school and my mind had drifted slightly away from my stories and back into my work although I was really excited in every class today to just go straight back home and finish this chapter! ... Which I did :D But I nearly fell asleep so if something towards the end makes no sense, I am really sorry. **

**Please check out my new Jelsa fanfic! A quick summary... Elsa reinvents herself from the scared hated girl into a fierce badass assassin and one of the most wanted criminals in Norway. Seeking out the man named Pitch who supposedly killed her sister. As she is convinced her skills are most powerful, she learns the location of his assistant, Hans who she plans to seduce to get through to Pitch. On her way there she meets one of the most trusted of Canada's spies who is also after Pitch. After a few arguments and... "rumbling in the bedroom", the two decide to team up to win the heart of Hans and kill his boss. But will Hans figure out their plan and if he does, what danger is Elsa in when she sleeps beside him? **

**So yeah, sounds interesting? Maybe just read the first two or three chapters that are the flames of this story and see if you like it. Remember to review on this if you want faster updates!**

**Reviews = chapters! ;D**

**~MaliJo x**

**P.S. Bet ya' didn't know I write lyrics too, hmm? ;)**


	19. If I Could Dream, I'd Dream Of You

**Chapter Eighteen**

If I Could Dream, I'm Sure I'd Dream Of You

Jack and Elsa walked for ages, hours in peaceful silence as the sun continued to filter through the tall trees and rich greenlife of the forest before turning a soft apricot pink colour and slowly, the gradient of the silvery and clear night sky started to settle above them.

Neither of them let go of their interlocked hands for the whole way home and they shared small smiles and long gazes. It didn't matter where they were going, just as long as they were together.

They eventually did get back to Arendelle in late hours of the night when the town and the last palace lights sent lines of white light into the air which they followed. As Elsa passed through the gates, the two men guarding them bowed and she smiled at them politely before continuing her slow peaceful journey with Jack back to the palace.

Even though it was considerably late, the guards never usually sent out search parties for Elsa unless she was gone over five days without notice the reason being that she could have easily resorted to her magnificent ice castle in the mountains and whether she did or she didn't, she was a _very _capable being, her powers only enforced this and Marshmallow was a great example of how she could take care and defend her own self.

However, there was still a certain someone who would get worried at Elsa's disappearance whether she'd given consent or not… Anna. Knowing her younger sister, Anna would mostly likely be circling her room, biting her bottom lip and constantly staring out of the window for movement unless of course she was the one who asked Elsa to leave.

As the two quietly approached the grand doors of the palace, they flew wide open with a crash before Jack could reach out and pull at the handle. The two jumped back in mere fright and in the process, released each other's hands, letting their warm palms go cold in the night air.

They looked at the doorway, taken aback slightly to see Anna standing and panting at the doors with Kristoff rolling his eyes behind her.

"Elsa, where were you I was so worried, I was just about to send out a search party!" Anna breathed dramatically. The distressed red-head ran towards Elsa and threw her arms around her. Elsa slowly wrapped her own arms around Anna's small frame and closed her eyes, a small smile implanted on her face and traces of a joyful tear forming under her her magenta eyelids.

Anna looked up to meet Elsa's blue eyes that seemed to be shining like blue glitter tonight, full of a new emotion Anna hadn't seen in her since she revived Arendelle from it's eternal winter, love. Anna glared at Elsa with one eyebrow cocked up, looking rather confused until she turned to Jack who was gazing up at the stars contently, she also saw that flicker of purple enchantment in his icy blue eyes.

At once, Anna knew what it was. She grinned up at her sister with compassion and slight joke mockery. Elsa tilted her head at Anna's facial expression before looking behind her to the large outline of Kristoff at the doorway, orange light closing around him from inside the palace, he simply shrugged and Elsa decided to share his reaction and walk into the palace.

"Come on Anna, you must be getting cold out here" Elsa smiled, draping an arm over Anna's back and leading her through the open doors where she retreated to Kristoff and Elsa was left watching them walk into the warm rays of heat at the doorway.

Jack slowly walked over and placed his hand on Elsa's shoulder which made her shudder slightly until he smiled at her, his eyes nearly closed as he did so. She placed her own hand on his and gently slid it off so their two index fingers were hooked together. Jack bent his arm and let Elsa thread her own arm through the stronghold and gap he had made and she giggled before taking it and he escorted her into the palace, a wide grin pasted onto his pale face.

After Anna was eased at Elsa's return, her and Kristoff retired to their chamber and went out like a light in terms of sleep leaving Elsa and Jack as pretty much the only people wandering the palace at that time besides the night maids.

With nothing much to do, the two started making their way up the staircase to Elsa's chamber after Jack had made a quick and sneaky trip to Anna's room. Elsa awaited nervously outside, hoping Jack wouldn't wake Anna or Kristoff up from their sleep with whatever he was doing. Elsa poked her head curiously around the door to see Jack tiptoeing past the large king-sized bed and round to the corner of the room.

He noticed Elsa staring at him with a confused and worried expression on her face, if Anna was woken up late at night when the stars were shining brightly in the sky it was almost an impossible task to set her back to sleep once more and as for Kristoff, he wasn't so bubbly after someone wakes him up, he'd show the whole palace just how strongly he felt about being awoken late at night with sighs, grunts and a general 'stay clear' moody temper.

Jack placed his first finger across his lips, smiling as he did so. It was obvious he was so close to blurting out laughter which would definitely wake Anna up. Elsa raised her eyebrows and folded her arms before turning away from the door to lean against the regal red wallpaper of the large hallway decorated with plants, sculptures and paintings.

Two minutes later, Jack appeared with something behind his back as he gently and silently closed the door and took a sigh of relief that he could walk normally now.

"What have you got there?" Elsa whispered, one eyebrow raised. Jack pulled out his staff from behind him and twirled it around himself happily.

"I couldn't bare to part with it" he chuckled before Elsa shushed him and walked away from his wide grin towards her own chamber, rolling her eyes as Jack flew beside her.

Before she could take another step, he scooped her up quickly and zoomed off down the long hall towards her chamber. He went too fast as he approached and went slightly past her door before putting himself into break and hopping back towards the closed doors which made Elsa chuckle slightly.

He quickly pushed the handle of the door and opened it carefully, kicking it closed behind him before he floated to the blue shaggy rug on Elsa's wooden floor and placed her on her bed where she sat down quietly, clasping the silk sheets in her palms.

"Jack you know each time you do that, it startles me" Elsa giggled as she watched Jack place his staff on the long window sill and look out over the sleepy town of Arendelle.

"I know…" he replied, smiling cheekily.

"...Thank you for today" Elsa smiled gratefully.

"What did I do?" he chuckled, looking towards her as he leant against the window slightly.

"Well… Without you I wouldn't have been able to… I don't know, confront myself to Anna…"

"Nonsense, you did that all by yourself, you didn't need me"

Elsa looked up at him with straight red lips, a serious tint of snow glowing white to her eyes.

"I did" she replied.

"Elsa, you're a Snow Queen, strong, beautiful, caring… I'm a spirit whose only purpose is to frost trees and windows, if having your garden transformed into an ice field is your priority then _that's _when you need me" Jack sighed.

"You're wrong, you're like my spotlight Jack, you make me shine and I- … I don't know Jack but you're not _just _a spirit… you're my kindred spirit" Elsa stuttered, never really having the experience of confessing any kind of feelings towards anyone.

Jack looked towards her and smiled. A kindred spirit, someone you feel a connection to, emotionally and spiritually, was Elsa just reciting her eloquent language or was there truth behind the loving words she spoke.

"Hey Elsa…" Jack started.

"Yes?" she replied, looking up at the sudden change of tone.

"What's your dream?" Jack asked out of the blue of his eyes. Elsa took a minute to think, no one had asked that; In fact, no one really asked what _she _wanted out of life. Elsa thought back to her childhood, something she wanted to do that she couldn't due to her curse. Something she still, in her heart wanted to do now...

"My dream is… I mean I really want to…"

"Just say it..."

"I want to build a snowman with... my sister" Elsa gulped, fearing it would sound petty but it was nothing but pure truth. Locked away in her room, in the dark and cold for so long she used to love it when Anna walked past her room knocking on the door each day and singing to her.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman…?" _Elsa would press herself right against the door and smile as she heard her sister's small a bubbly voice.

When Anna received no reply or a blunt "_Go away" _she would leave with a sigh. Elsa didn't want to tell her sister to go away, she wanted Anna to stay, sing some more, talk to her, play with her but Elsa was forbidden.

Each time Anna left the silent door, Elsa would quietly say "Yes" before crying which became a regular activity in the confinement of her own chamber. What hurt her most is she would hear Anna's footsteps become heavier each year, hear her voice become more mature and harmonious each time she sang but never see her grow… just hear… forbidden to look, forbidden to touch but she was still allowed the liberty of listening to the sweet and quirkiness of Anna's voice. Elsa would often sing herself to sleep if she weren't crying, repeating each of Anna's songs and during daytime too when she didn't have royal practice.

Yes, _that _is what she wanted, that was her dream, for now anyway to build a snowman with Anna. But even mentally young, absent minded Anna was too old for things like that and Elsa was afraid that maybe Anna didn't want to after all the years of Elsa shutting her out not to mention, Elsa didn't know how to build a snowman by hand even with magic they turned out slightly distorted (take Olaf as a prime example).

Jack looked at her with kind eyes, he was slightly surprised by such an easy dream to fulfill but none the less he smiled at her and she looked up, returning the smile slightly, trying not to cry as she reminisced about the old times.

"I think it's a wonderful dream" Jack replied finally.

"You do?" Elsa asked timidly.

"Yes and I also think that it's an easy goal to reach"

"But-"

"But nothing, I will help you with your dream"

"Jack I.."

"Elsa, I _want _to, I care about you and if that's your dream, I will do all in my power to help you".

Elsa smiled, her eyes watering at his warm words she sniffed before returning the hug which he quickly bent down and gave to her, holding her tight. Elsa calmed down, sniffing and wiping her eyes, laughing a wobbly smile at him.

"What about you?" She asked.

"What about me?" Jack asked back, confused.

"Your dreams" Elsa stated.

"Oh… Well as you recall, I have no dreams since I can't sleep" Jack chuckled, receiving a light elbow from Elsa.

"I'm being serious…" she giggled.

"Ok… ok, my dream… I hmm… you'd think after a century alone you would have something to dream about, something to hope for and I do but… I think you already know what it is" Jack explained mournfully, smiling at Elsa as he wrapped up his sentence. Elsa took a moment to think before smiling back at him, she _did _know but it was in her heart, not her mind.

"Do you remember when we used to build snowmen together?" Jack asked, staring into the distance beside Elsa on the end of the cold bed.

"Y-yes… I do"

"What was it called… Olaf?"

"Yes… you remembered?" Elsa answered, slightly shocked that he could remember the name she would give her snowmen. She guessed Jack remembered the happy times they spent together and not the sad times, after all… Jack had felt nothing but sorrow all his lonely long life, of course he would cherish the times he spent smiling, laughing.

As they reminisced, they laughed, smiled together, wincing when their fingertips accidentally touched each other it wasn't long before they both looked into each others eyes, shining in the starlight, glazed with pale blue reflections of each other yet Elsa could be sure there was another galaxy existing in Jack's dark blue shining orbs.

After a while, nothing was said but both of them ended up falling asleep contently on top of the covers, smiling which was something Elsa hadn't done for a while. Jack kept an arm around her, keeping her cold and they slept soundly until the peach morning light poured into the delicate atmosphere.

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for such a late update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can safely say that I will update this once or twice a week depending on how many motivational reviews I get or you know... Thank you everyone who reads this and follows/favourites/reviews, I'm so happy that it's nearly unreal THANK YOU THANK YOU I love you all, true story :3 Just going to tell you now since you may find the genres misleading it seems all romantic and cute now right? It's all a trick I have so when we get to the angst, it's going to be REALLY angsty, that's the way it is.**

**~MaliJo x**


	20. Love and Exhaustion? That's New!

**Chapter Nineteen**

Love and Exhaustion? That's New!

Jack awoke with a bitter taste in his mouth that he hadn't ever had before. He looked ahead of him to see Elsa was lying down on her back, facing the ceiling with her mouth slightly apart. He was careful not to wake her as he lifted himself up carefully and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room slightly puzzled.

One thought paced around his head along with all the others that would flood into a person's mind each morning.

_Had he just slept? _

No he simply closed his eyes, it was the cold of the moment, that's all.

_But my mouth…_

It tasted bitter and wet… not the normal fresh pine taste he would feel in his dry soft mouth.

_And my hair…_

Jack's hair was sticking up in all different ways, defying gravity. Sure he had got his hair messy like this but it was a type of style he was never used to… Ragged, slightly damp.

_Bedhead?_

Jack quickly perked up, these strange feelings of being well-rested floating lazily around his insides. The abrupt movement caused Elsa to stir slightly under the thin blanket of silk and she looked round to Jack who was breathing in and out rather quickly as if he's just seen a ghost (hah how ironic).

"A-are you ok?" Elsa breathed, slowly turning onto her side to face towards Jack. He looked down at her, only a few strands of her fringe were sticking up but besides that, she looked perfect, beautiful in fact.

"I'm fine" Jack smiled down at her, calming himself down. Maybe he was just overlooking into everything because now he felt perfectly normal, like every other day in his life, just making it by.

"You look terrible" Elsa giggled, disturbing him from his thoughts as she glanced up at his messy white hair and faint tracks of dribble running down from the corners of his mouth. Jack took a minute to slowly turn his face round at her with a crooked smirk and one raised eyebrow.

"Well excuse me, your highness but I-" Jack paused his sentence as he pounced on Elsa, causing her to fall back onto the mattress on her back, giggling as she saw Jack support himself above her before gently sitting on her so his hands were free, that devilish smirk playing away at his mouth.

"-Beg to differ!" he chuckled, keeping the same sly voice as he finished his sentence and let his hands fly to Elsa's sides where he tickled her with no mercy, earning loud giggles and and an occasional snort as he ran his fingers up and down her stomach and under her arms.

"Jack please- Stop!" she laughed uncontrollably, trying to wriggle away from him but ended up bumping into his arms that were holding her in place each time. After more minutes of torturing tickles, Jack finally retreated and let Elsa breath.

"I'll get you back for that I swear…" Elsa sighed contently, letting her head lop to one side and closing her eyes slightly as she placed both her hands on either of Jack's arms that were supporting himself next to her.

The two were still calming down from all the laughter once they noticed their position. Elsa widened her eyes at Jack who was sat on her waist, his face barely three inches away from her. Jack couldn't help but let that mischievous grin spread across his face as he watched Elsa turn slightly red. Gradually, Elsa gave into his endearing grin and smiled warmly back up at him.

_It was so perfect, just at that moment, staring down into the beautiful azure blueness of her eyes slowly closing, lips slowly parted, leaning in carefully… coldness nearly in contact until…_

*KNOCK, KNOCK* Anna walked in, closing the door behind her and keeping her gaze fixed on her hands.

"Hey Elsa, you alright in here? I heard laughing and-" Anna suddenly came to a stop as she looked up to Jack and Elsa, going pink slightly at what she saw.

Jack on top of Elsa, both of them covered in a thin layer of sweat and nearly completely obscured by the silk blanket that laced over them.

"O-oh I um… thought you were giggling about something… else or… I don't… um… I'm gonna' go…" Anna stuttered awkwardly, fumbling around with the door knob before it finally opened and she hastily let herself out.

It just turned out Anna was walking through the hallway to get breakfast (of course) when she heard… laughing from her sister's room which was odd because Elsa wouldn't normally laugh, occasionally Elsa would let out a soft giggle but that was as far as she got. Witch this questionable artifact floating across Anna's mind, she curiously let herself in Elsa's room to see what the commotion was… maybe a bad idea in her opinion.

Elsa had frozen on the spot in her bed, not moving and keeping her eye sight fixed on the closed motionless door before quickly facing to Jack who started to erupt in laughter.

"Jack it's not funny!" She hissed, wiggling slightly to slip free of him.

"Come on, lighten up, it was hilarious" he snorted, watching her hopefully as she peeled herself away from the mattress and walked towards her mirror.

"Anna completely got the wrong idea, I can tell" she growled, frowning at her reflection of yet more clothes she had slept the night in, it was becoming a bad habit really.

"Who cares, she'll forget about it by today" Jack calmed down slightly, keeping himself laid back on the comfy sheets that he enjoyed so strangely today.

"It is improper for a Queen to behave like this" Elsa scowled to herself as much as Jack. She took one look at Jack through the mirror and tried to fight back giggles, his confused expression add the tousled bedhead for affect was just perfect.

"I see you smile" Jack remarked, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shush!" Elsa demanded, biting the inside of her cheeks to stop from bursting out into laughter.

As much as Elsa wanted to spend another day with Jack, she had duties to tend to. In fact, since she and Jack had been spending time together, she got no work done, too distracted with the spirit that was like a freckle, both delightful yet annoying and won't go away. Of course in Elsa's opinion, Jack was much more than a freckle and she felt bad if she left him alone. After all, he's been alone for so long that it doesn't even bear thinking about.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked in a meekly concerned voice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" she replied sheepishly, running her hand up her slender frame to create a dress of a similar colour to her normal one but it touched her ankles and fitted around her loosely, encrusted with snowflake-shaped ice gems around the collar and belt.

Once she turned around, Jack had already straightened out the bed in his own special way…

"Jack, the maids will tidy up the bed, don't worry about it" Elsa assured him, looking doubtfully at the many faults in his tidying skills and creases in the covers to show.

"Aren't that maids also supposed to dress you?" Jack asked cheekily.

"_Handmaidens, _Jack"

"_Slaves_, Elsa"

"It's what they're paid to do"

"Well I just saved you a couple of Krone then"

"Jack honestly…"

"Nothing wrong with being a bit frugal now and then..."

"I'm the Queen"

"Point taken"

Elsa rolled her eyes at their long conversation about tidying away a bed as she painted her lips a slight scarlet colour to match the teal blue of her dress and dusted her face in white powder before painting her eyelids a pastel shade of purple.

"You know, you don't need makeup, you're most beautiful without it" Jack said softly, walking towards the large mirror and standing behind her. Elsa felt blush creep up her cheeks and heat rise to her forehead. Why did he make her feel this way? All tingly and like she could fly whenever he made a comment.

Even when their conversations were teasing, pointless and at times, rather tedious; She didn't even care. She just enjoyed them more. As she glanced over to Jack who was at the other end of the mirror, she couldn't help but laugh at him as he combed his hair with his fingers and pruned at his face, mimicking Elsa applying her makeup.

"Hey Jack…" Elsa started, using that tone that normally meant disappointment.

"...Yes?" He replied, keeping his gaze fixed on his reflection.

"I don't think I'll be able to spend much time with you over this week..."

"Why not?"

"I have a lot of work to catch up on and if I don't get it done then everyone's going to get angry"

"Let them"

"No… Jack I _need _to do this, each minute I'm wasting here talking to you about this is a minute taken away from the time I need to do this in"

"Ahem, you spent most of your time doing your makeup and getting changed than talking to me"

"Jack…"

"Ok, ok! I have some Jack Frost business to attend to anyway".

Even though Jack was sounding reasonable, Elsa heard him let out a disappointed sigh. Jack really missed Elsa when she wasn't around and he couldn't stand the thought of her sat at a desk, working herself into the pages for most of the day and even night.

"I'll miss you…" He admitted.

"Oh Jack, we will still see each other but you know, we won't be able to hang out as much and besides it's not even for a week" Elsa reasoned with him, looking his way to smile sweetly. Jack took her hands that were clasped together in front of her and he looked into her deep blue orbs.

Elsa could feel her heart racing madly like a wild stallion, if Jack kept on pulling stunts like these; She was sure she'd melt into his arms there and then but she had to keep calm, keep collected… For God's sake… and her own.

"Don't spend too long doing your Queen stuff" Jack told her, a small grin forming at the creases of his mouth. Elsa frowned at him slightly, trying to pull her hands away.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she chuckled. Jack squeezed her hand gently, as if he were slowly filling her through her fingers with sweet and sincere love.

"Well, there's a reason for you to do so" he remarked cheekily. Elsa let her hands drop slowly and tucked a strand of hair away from her face gingerly. This was such a new feeling. Her chest was tight, her tummy was full of fluttering butterflies, her hands were the least to say _sweaty _and her mouth was dry with lust. When she had requested books to read in her room during her lonely childhood, she had often read of romance. Her favourite was particularly the story of Rapunzel, trapped and hidden from the world but what? A ray of light, a Prince comes and visits her each day, he would call out to her, climb in through her window and talk with her, love her and they sewed a ladder, together to leave the awful place and live happily ever after.

Elsa couldn't help thinking that the story resembled her own in certain ways. It wasn't fear that caused the Witch to push the Prince in the thorns, no, it was _jealousy_. But still, the romance in that story _and _the moral to it, was what Elsa could remember best.

She chuckled to herself as she remembered her cousin telling her that that story was about her and Eugene. On a level Elsa believed her but her many letters of _their _story forbid her to think so. Never the less, she treasured each romance like a delicate flower, unique, beautiful…

"Elsa"

"Hmm what?" Elsa jumped slightly at the suddenness of Jack's voice which once again made her palms grow moist and her heart stretch right to the edge of glory.

"You look completely lost there" he chuckled, walking to the corner of the room to pick up his staff.

"Oh.. no, I'm ok I just… Will you be here for dinner?" She stuttered awkwardly, hoping that Jack couldn't read minds.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" He grinned, one eyebrow cocked up. Elsa rolled her eyes and reached for her heeled shoes.

"Well then, I'll see you there" Elsa smiled back at him.

With a few looks and noises of hesitation, Jack finally brought himself to jump out of the window and soar through the air. Neither of them wanted to close the doors on each other or turn their backs to one another so they happily decided to leave the room at the exact same time.

* * *

The week went by slow for each of them. Jack bounced from country to country, frosting trees and ponds while Elsa signed papers, attended meetings and listened to her people's requests. As they each participated in their work, all they could do was think about one another, longing to be there.

Jack looked forward to the food, no surprise there! But mostly, he was overjoyed to spend his time sat opposite or next to Elsa and when Kristoff joined all of them to dinner, Jack couldn't help toying with him slightly, floating cutlery and other table objects in front of the poor man's face to scare him until without intention, Kristoff's visits became less frequent and he told Anna that he felt safer with a carrot in the stables with Sven which made the three laugh.

* * *

"Finally" Elsa breathed, falling backwards on her bed and kicking her heels off before slowly closing her eyes. It hadn't been since Jack had his arm draped around Elsa that night that she had slept properly, safely. She could faintly smell the scent of pine and frost lingering on her sheets and she breathed them in happily before grimacing at herself and shaking away her lustful thoughts.

Before she could arrive back into slumber which she desired so much, her windows flew open followed by a blast of cold wind. She looked around and saw Jack stumbling in, letting his staff drop lazily to the floor, landing with a thud.

"J-Jack are you ok?" Elsa asked worriedly, sitting herself up and scuttling towards Jack who was half knelt down and half laid down with his face meeting the floor.

"I'm fine…" he groaned, feeling this strange new need call him.

"You don't sound it" Elsa argued, laying her soft hand on his back. He was slightly sweaty, cold as usual and she could feel his body rising and falling with each heavy pant he took.

"Jack, come on, tell me what's the matter" Elsa ordered gently, peering down to meet his ice blue eyes that were half obscured by his purple eyelids, his whole eye area seemed to be painted black and blue.

"J-Jack have you been hurt?" She asked worriedly.

"No I'm just… tired" he replied, struggling to even open his mouth to talk.

Elsa paused for a minute to evaluate his sentence.

_tired? _she repeated over a few times in her head. She looked down at Jack who was collapsed on the floor, nearly asleep. He wasn't up to his pranks because otherwise she would be able to spot that silly grin pasted upon his face. He generally looked exhausted.

"Jack, don't you want to at least sleep in the bed?" She asked, wondering how long he had gone without sleep. Over a hundred years? Why the sudden change? Jack loosely nodded his head. Sleep? Surely he wasn't sleeping…

Elsa looked at him unsurely, she couldn't exactly pick him up and it would be useless calling upon her handmaidens to lift someone they couldn't see. Anna instantly popped into her mind but then faded once Elsa remembered Anna's constant giggles of excitement as she explained her and Kristoff taking a trip into town for the day.

Using her powers, she summoned an icy wind to lift Jack up onto the bed gently. He lay there, shifting around slightly in the sheets. Elsa sat down next to him, eyeing him gently. She missed him and it was hard to hold herself back from throwing her arms around his neck… But she held herself together… just about.

"Elsa…" Jack moaned quietly in his sleep. Elsa's eyes widened as she peered down at his sleeping form to find he was indeed… dreaming?

"What?" Elsa whispered back to him, leaning right down to hear him better.

"Elsa I lo…" He was cut off by the abrupt opening of her door. Anna was standing there, giddy as always.

"Oh good, you're not on top of each other today because I was-"

"SHHH"

"Woah, woah, geez ok…"

Anna slowly crept towards Elsa who was knelt beside Jack.

"He looks exhausted" Anna commented, not caring too much of the noise.

"I know…" Elsa whispered, keeping her gaze locked onto his features.

Anna watched her older sister with a grin wider than Jack's.

"You like him, don't you?" Anna stated, watching as Elsa gazed at Jack.

"N-No!" Elsa denied, her cheeks flooding red.

"Yes you dooo!" Anna teased, giggling and pointing in her direction.

"Shut up!" Elsa yelled, clawing at Anna playfully. She was slightly disturbed by her immature behaviour, who thought she could act so much like her younger sister?

The two hushed themselves to silence when they heard Jack stir under the loud high-pitched voices and then exited the room quietly, excusing themselves almost as silent as a passing cloud.

* * *

Jack slept for days, three to be exact. Elsa would often come in to watch him for a while, seeing if he would wake up. Each time she got more daring as to holding his hand, feeling that gentle pulse in his wrist or fumbling with his snow-white hair.

After a while, Jack woke up and the first thing he saw was Elsa, better than any sunrise. He also noticed she was in the midst of playing with strands of his hair, she still hadn't realised he was awake.

"Morning… Elsa" he croaked, a smirk appearing. After a flood of red crossing her face and the quick whoosh of her hand flying behind her back she smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, the way she had longed to for ages.

"Jack! I thought you'd never wake up!" She smiled. Jack patted her back before deciding it was safe enough to return the close embrace.

"And miss breakfast?" He smiled crookedly, looking around to see the morning light glazing the floor and furniture in soft pink and yellow coats.

"Jack you've been asleep for three days…" Elsa paused, watching his face turn into worry.

"Why didn't you wake me?!" He asked in a playful manor of both shock and worry.

Elsa didn't really want to admit that she didn't wake him up because she enjoyed holding his hands and toying with his hair.

"You wouldn't budge…" she lied.

Jack took a minute to think, he had a dream, he never had dreams before but this was so vivid and clear.

"Elsa…"

"Yes?"

"You know you told me about...your dream?"

_I want to build a snowman… With my sister_

"Y-yes…"

"I think you should go for it, today!"

"But Jack I-"

"Elsa, this is the mountain you need to climb, the wall you need to break to get to the other side"

"What if something goes wrong"

"An extra snow head? Besides that, nothing will go wrong."

It took a lot of talking. Elsa objected to him many times until she had to give into him. She reached for her shoes and slowly walked outside of her room into the hallway, quiet and calm, cool in the morning air. The only sounds to be heard was the tapping against the marble floors from butlers, maids and...herself, nerves creeping in. His voice was so hypnotizing, he could convince her to jump from a cliff if he dared but right now, Jack was the least of her concerns but… Anna.

Jack made sure to hold her hand as they walked down the hall, giving gentle and reassuring squeezes.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey! Hope you liked this chapter, I was going to write about Elsa and Anna building a snowman together but 3,402 words is enough for me for one night :) I didn't really plan this... I just wanted to make this chapter fluffy, slight funny :) Angst is on it's way, I warn you :/  
**

**Womdering what 'Krone' is? It's the Norwegian currency so instead of Jack saying "I saved you a couple of dollars/pounds (or whatever)" he said Krone because... they're in Norway :D**

**As you notice, I am now making gaps which I don't like doing but I kind of have to for this story so yeah, from now we may get 'a month later' and stuff like that but I'll make it easy for you to follow along! Please review to tell me what you think so far :) I say we're just over halfway through the story ^-^ Sorry for the late update too, I've got a chest infection :L That's not much of an excuse but it's that and I was watching 2 broke girls so xD ... See you next chapter!  
**

**ALSO! Congratulations FrostSapphire for being my 50th reviewer! Please keep it up guys, it makes me feel happy and happy writer = better writing ^O^ xx**

**~MaliJo x**


End file.
